Lucas and Kayla
by vaaaal
Summary: We all know Lindsey convinced Kayla to come back as a sherpa to discover her furry little secret, but what if LIndsey hadn't been able to convince her? Now it's up to Lucas, to find her and tell her everything...if she believes him.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own dark guardians: moonlight (although i wish i did!) but i'm pretty sure i "own" taylor because i made her up based on a friend (:  
this is my story and i love you for looking at it**

****

**Chapter 1:**

I was screwed. Why my car decided not to start this morning was beyond me. Figures too, the one time I actually _wanted_ to go to school. My cell buzzed on the seat next to me. I fleetingly considered not answering it. My adoptive dad, the "cop", would most likely skin me if he discovered I was driving and talking. But since my car decided to be uncooperative this morning, it wasn't as if I was going anywhere fast. I answered it. Exactly two seconds later, I wished I hadn't.

"KAYLA! WHERE THE FRICK ARE YOU?" Taylor's voice screeched through the phone and I nearly dropped it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My stupid car won't start!" I mentally prepared myself, Taylor was going to rip me apart. I quickly held the phone out my window and counted to ten. I could still faintly hear her as I brought it back to my ear.

"...had enough! It' the first day of junior year! _Kayla!"_

"Look, I'm _sorry_ ok? But it's not my fault. We'll just have to take the bus."

"WHA-" I flipped my phone closed. I was seriously starting to get a headache. I smacked the steering wheel again, just to show the car I'd yet to forgive it, and hefted my way back inside.

I could feel my hair starting to revert back to it's unruliness the second I stepped into the house and mentally cursed the car again. Not that it was necessarily the car's fault. My red hair was always a tumbleweed at best. That and the freckles spotting my nose, and I may as well just carry a sign around my neck labeled "Certified Ginger"

At least the rest of me was ok. Standing at 5'4, I wasn't too short, but then again, I wasn't model tall like Taylor. She had reached 5'8 over the summer and I had yet to hear the end of it. And while Taylor, again, had killer curves, my modest ones were nothing to be ashamed of.

I turned and heard my adoptive dad shuffling down the stairs in seek of caffeine.

"Kayla-Cat? What are you still doing here, sweetie? I thought you went to get Taylor." Even though I had begged, no, _pleaded_ my dad to stop calling me that, the old habit never dropped.

"Car wouldn't start. We're taking the bus."

"Oh, ok. Take the bus home too then. Mom's working late tonight."

"Sur-" My reply was cut off by the bus horn.

I quickly grabbed my bag and tried to put on my best bored expression. Any first day of school I got excited about. It was only natural. The excitement turned slowly to nervousness as I climbed the bus stairs. It was like an unwritten rule that on first days we judged each other carefully. It was happening to me now. I felt all eyes wander over me once, then lose interest. My appearance hadn't changed that much since last year. I was wearing my signature jeans and sweatshirt combination. When everyone was satisfied that I hadn't gone crazy or gotten a tattoo across my head, I reverted back to Kayla Madison, boring junior.

I plunked down in the first available seat I saw.

The bus stopped again and I turned with the rest of my classmates to look at new arrival. It was Sammy White and I knew immediantely she hadn't been as lucky as I had. Sammy had never been thin, but now it was shockingly apparent she had gained weight. A _lot_ of weight. She turned beet red and hustled to the back.

I didn't have much time to worry about her though, because just then Taylor flaunted herself into the aisle. Unlike me, and clearly unlike Sammy, Taylor loved people watching her. _Loved_ it. I, however, thought she was crazy.

"Hey Kayla!" Her bubbly greeting didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was still mad about this morning. I squinted as the sun reflected off her sequin covered top. It was so..._Taylor. _Besides being tall and ridiculously curvy, she had amazing hazelnut hair, deep brown eyes, and flawless skin. Not a freckle in sight. Taylor loved to sparkle, and I felt my ego drop down a notch.

"Hi Taylor. Look, sorry again for my car." Truthfully, I wasn't sure why I apologized. It wasn't _my_ fault. Stupid car. Taylor flopped down next to me and stared at the window.

"It's ok. I just hate riding this bus." She shrugged and blasted her I-Pod. So much for a great first day of school conversation.

I still had no idea how we managed to stay friends all these years. While Taylor was a shopping, how-many-cute-pairs-of-shoes-can-I buy-with-my-mother's-credit-card, kind of girl, I was more outdoorsy and content with just listening to nature. When Taylor was getting her first kiss, I was out volunteering at the local animal shelter. Taylor was loud, fun, and, at times, completely outlandish. I was more reserved and quiet. This past summer, when Taylor gallivanted around Paris, I went back to my roots and visited the National Forest.

Despite our differences, I trusted her completly. She, and she alone, knew about my real parents. When I was just a little kid, my biological parents and I were hiking in the National Forest. The three of us had lived out there and they apparently had wanted to show me something. Hunters had mistaken them for wolves, and shot them. I tried so hard to remember them, but I couldn't even place their faces. It was the tragic event of my life, and I couldn't even remember it.

So, this past summer, my adoptive parents had thought it would be a great idea for me to visit that area so I could re-connect with my former self. Although I still don't remember much, I had felt more at home there. I didn't tell my parents, though. The last thing they wanted to hear is that I feel more comfortable in a patch of murderous woods then in front of our nice fireplace.

Instead, I had turned to Taylor. Taylor being Taylor hadn't initially bothered to ask me about my life changing experience. No, her first question was, _Make any new friends? _Followed immediantely by _Meet any hot guys? _I told her "yes" to the friends, "no" to the hot guys. But, that wasn't entirely the case. True, I had met Lindsey, and we bonded closely. She felt like the sister I never had. I still kept in touch with her. I had also met Brittany, but I didn't feel as close to her as Lindsey. Still, I considered her a friend. Lindsey had gone as far as to invite me back during the school year too. My adoptive parents had respectfully declined, despite my constant begging.

I had also been introduced to Lindsey's boyfriend Connor, Rafe, and Lucas. Connor and Rafe were nice, and sure enough, I found myself becoming friends with them too. Even though they were ridiculously attractive, (Connor with his blue eyes, crazy blond hair and Rafe with his shaggier, darker hair and deep eyes) they both felt like long lost brothers to me. _Lucas on the other hand..._

I slapped my hand over my mouth and glanced around. Had I actually just sighed? What is wrong with me! I scolded myself. Satisfied that Taylor hadn't heard me, I went back to daydreaming. If you could even call it that. I mean, Lucas barely even spoke to me. If anything, he avoided me. But still, I couldn't help remember how his sliver eyes had penetrated mine, how his muscles bunched when he stood up to greet me that first day. How his voice floated through the room and whispered my name, "_Kayla." _

So, ok, maybe that last part was made up, but it could have happened! He started at me enough. Started, never approached. My stomach would flop around, and my heart would speed up. Even as it became embarassingly evident that Lucas had nothing but remote disinterest for me, I still felt tongue tied around him. Even now, my face flushed as I remembered his intense stare as me and my parents drove away. He didn't even wave! He just s_tood_ there.

I rolled my eyes at the memory and my daydream effectively stopped. Perfect timing too, because the bus rolled up to the school's front entrance. Taylor put her music away and started bouncing in her seat.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kaaaayla, are you ready, girl? Junior year baby, here we come!"

I laughed along with her and shook my head. We both got exited the yellow monstrosity we'd hopefully never have to ride in again (that is, if my car decided to behave) and ran up the front steps.

Taylor was still chatting about her class schedule, but my mind drifted. The back of my neck started to prickle, and my face got hot. _Someone's watching me._ Paranoia flood my mind and I craftily looked over my shoulder. The sea of bodies made it impossible to tell who it was.

"Kayla! Pay attention, Jesus." I looked up at Taylor and she rolled her eyes. I felt a small blush form and knew I looked sheepish.

Taylor linked our arms together and hauled us off to homeroom. On a whim, I took one last fleeting glance behind me and gasped. I stumbled to a stop and Taylor yanked my arm.

"Kayla! What the hell?"

I only gaped at her and dutifully allowed her to continue pulling me down the hall. My legs felt like Jello and I wondered for a brief moment if I had gone insane. My pulse was rushing and my ears were ringing. I started to gulp air like a suffocating fish.

"Kayla, seriously? Are you ok?"

I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and faced the now empty hall. I darted my eyes back and forth, searching. My head started to pound. I took a deep breath and forced myself back to face Taylor.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I couldn't tell her the truth, I could barely grasp it myself. It wasn't possible, it simply wasn't possible.

_I had just seen Lucas Wilde._

**this is my first fanfiction...ever! i love reviews, but please use constructive criticism thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: again, i don't own the dark guardian series by rachel hawthrone (although, again, i wish i did!)  
this is my story and i love you for reading it(:**

**Chapter 2:**

By the time homeroom was halfway over, I was a sweaty hot mess. I was positive my hair was sticking up in the back, and to make things worse, my previously titled "w_aterproof"_ mascara was running down my face. Believe me, when I was done writing my letter to that company, they would never be so bold to title anything _"waterproof"_ again. Thankfully, I had felt it drip down my face and saved myself the embarrassment of having anyone notice.

The bell rang and I felt my heart stutter. _What if I see him?_ I thought. _What if he was never even there to begin with?_ A second voice chimed in. I glanced around and quickly crossed myself. Dear sweet baby Jesus, if I made it through today I would never use the Lord's name in vain again. I hopped off my seat and walked over to where I had last seen Taylor.

I didn't even know w_hy_ I was making such a big deal of this. It wasn't as though me and Lucas were...friends or anything. In fact, we barely spoke to each other! _So what if he was here?_ I thought. _It's not as if it _matters._ Yeah, this doesn't have to effect me at all._ _Liar._ Ugh.

I wiped my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans and nodded once, to no one in particular. It was resolved. I would just...continue with business normally, and if I saw Lucas, I saw Lucas. If it was even him to begin with, and truthfully, I still had my doubts.

_So, if this was a normal Monday, what would I be doing? _Ah! That's right! I would be chatting with Taylor and walking with her to our first period classes. Ok, normal...normal. I gathered up my remaining books and walked purposely over to her. Only to watch as she flounced down the hall with Brady Mitchell, her last year crush, of all people. _Shit._ So much for that plan.

"Excuse me?"

I spun around, eyes wide, at the _male_ voice behind me. No, surely not, it couldn't be...

...it wasn't. This male voice was carrying a lesson plan sheet and a briefcase. I could breathe again.

"Erm, yes?" I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted.

"Hi, I'm looking for the main office?"

"Oh, it's, uh, down the hall and right around the corner." I tried my best to smile, but with my nerves I'm sure it came out to be more a grimace. He flashed me an award winning smile and hurried off in the direction I had indicated.

God, I needed to pull myself together! I took a deep breathe and another different sense of dread filled me. I glanced around and noticed the halls were empty. _Double shit._ I took off at a jog down the hallway begging the clock to be on my side, today of all days. I skidded to the door marked 109 and whipped it open. Much to my horror, my knee contracted with the door's rebound making a sickening thud. I gasped as the fleeting moment of pain ricocheted through my kneecap right up into my hip bone.

I lifted my head at the burst of laughter from my fellow classmates and met the teacher's stunned expression. She glanced down at her attendance chart, obviously trying to place my name to my face. I stood up straight and felt my face turn tomato red. Ignoring the dull throb in my knee, I attempted to walk as well formed as possible into the back of the classroom.

I felt every single stare. I ran my gaze over everyone in return and felt my spirits lighten a smidgen as I realized Taylor wasn't in this class. _Or Lucas._ I mentally shook myself, a_gain_, and from that moment on I swore I wouldn't think of Lucas again today. I took my seat next to Sammy White, the girl from the bus, and tried to artfully rearrange my hair.

The teacher cleared her throat and started scribbling on the board. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically,_ how in the hell was I supposed to read this? _The teacher launched into her "Welcome to Chemistry!" speech and went on and on, and on and on, and _on and on,_ about all the "cool" things we'd be doing this year. She flipped herself back around and wrote another chicken scratch paragraph on the board. She suddenly stiffened and smacked herself in the head. I jumped a little in my seat. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Silly me, class! I've completely forgotten to introduce myself! I've already written my name on the board," She gestured to one of the more readable sentences behind her, "but I haven't done so formally! My name is Mrs. Jones." She nodded once, seemingly content, and turned back around to the board. Only to turn back around to face us two seconds later.

"Yes! Well, I'm new here. This is my first year, _go me!_ and I'm very, very excited to be teaching you all..." The silence dragged on. I almost felt sorry for her. "...So! Please, uhm, copy my grading policy which I've written," she gave another empty gesture behind herself, "and just, excuse me for a moment, I'm needed in the office, they said they'd call me down, but you know, since I'm new here, I rather just be on top of things, so just...copy away!"

Mrs. Jones gave a stuttering laugh and walked briskly out the door. I shifted in my seat, and to my amazement, almost everyone in the class was writing...words! From the board. The _chicken scratch _board! I turned to Sammy and was dumbstruck by her perfect notes.

"Kayla?" I looked up at Sammy. Her voice was hesitant, mixed with an air of confusion. "Do you need to copy my notes?" I let out the breath I had been subconsciously holding.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy. That would actually be great. I just...I can't read her handwriting," I confessed, "It doesn't even look like English!"

"Oh, really?" Great, now she probably though I was illiterate. Today was no not my day. All because of Lucas. Stupid Lucas! _No! Stop! I swore I wouldn't think of him again!_ So much for that plan.

"Yeah. Heh, heh... If I could just slide this closer?" Not letting Sammy contemplate the question, I whipped her notes closer to me and started writing with a vengeance. I suppose I pressed to enthusiastically when my pencil tip snapped.

"Arg!" I couldn't stop the tortured noise coming out my throat. "Damn it!"

Sammy's eyes widened and I saw her scoot her seat an inch back. "Kayla? Do you need to borrow a pencil, too?"

Maybe it was the condescending tone of voice, or maybe my nerves were just frazzled, but the sudden feeling of claustrophobia overtook me. I had the urge to run and escape. Entrap myself in the forest I once called home and just let it take my breathe away.

Instead, I gave Sammy a fake dazzling smile, and snatched the pencil out of her hand. I continued to write, wondering when this Mrs. Jones would bother to show up again. I knew I was being a complete bitch, and immediantely felt remorseful. It wasn't Sammy's fault. I finished as quickly as possible and handed the pencil back to her with a smile, except this one was real.

"Thanks Sammy."

"Uh, sure Kayla." She seemed taken back by my sudden mood change.

"No, really, _thank you._ I would have been totally lost. I could take this class again next year and still not be able to read her handwriting."

"Oh, then...your welcome." I grinned slowly and faced the front. I just wished Mrs. Jones would come back.

Ever hear the expression: Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you might just get it?

Oh, I got my wish. Mrs. Jones returned precisely ten seconds after I made that wish. It took me another three seconds to realize she wasn't alone, and just one more second after that, to fall flat on my back, directly in front of _Lucas Wilde._

**_i love, love love reviews! xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: once again, i don't own the dark guardian series by rachel hawthorne and once again, i really, really wish i did!  
this is my story and i love you for looking at it (:  
-special thanks to the people who reviewed my last two chapters, you helped me pump out a third because i was getting a little dejected nobody was reading it-if i could hug you people, believe me i would!-**

**Chapter 3:**

It was official. Worst first day of school ever. On the bright side, the ceiling looked to be newly washed. Oh who was I kidding? If you're reading this, you know no way in hell there was a possible bright side. Except for maybe my face, which at this point, had to be as bright as a fucking Christmas tree.

I heard the silence. It was _audible _silence. Shitfuckdamnitalltohell. I slowly, slowly sat myself up. _How did I manage to land on my _back? I kept my eyes downcast. In no way, shape, or form did I want to see _his_ expression. Oh god. I had made a complete idiot of myself in front of Lucas Wilde. The main star in my dreams for the last month. Kill me now. Please.

I sucked in a deep breath, counted to five, and let it out. I finished sitting up and raised my gaze to Mrs. Jones, of course, it was hard to keep it there. Lucas was directly next to her. Lucas, Lucas _Wilde._ Fuck. I raked my eyes over him. He looked...worried. And delicious.

While his hair was still a kaleidoscope of colors (black, white, silver, some chunks of brown-I had always wondered if he dyed it, but never gathered the courage to ask) it was obvious he had cut it. Instead of swinging around his shoulders, it was still longish, but cropped to give it a more groomed appeal. Like me, he was wearing his classic look. A black tee-shirt, cargo shorts, and worn converse combination. I looked over his face, his gorgeous, gorgeous face, and his eyes met mine. Silver on green. My heart sped up of it's own accord and my skin broke out in goose flesh. Weird, I remember having the same reaction to him last year.

If it was any consolation, Lucas seemed to be looking me over almost as I much as I was him. I tried to be nonchalant. It was hard though; not every day was I checked out by a class A-stud muffin! Wait, except...why did Lucas look so tall? Why did e_veryone_ look so tall?

My eyes widened and I realized, horrified, that I was still sitting on the floor. Oh. My. God. My blush came back full force and I quickly jumped up. Mrs. Jones immediantely rushed over to fawn after me.

"Oh dear, _Kayla, _what happened? Are you all right? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I opened my mouth to reply a curt no, but the poor woman rushed on, "Do you want me to take you? Oh, gosh, I can't take you! Lucas! Lucas! Take her to the nurse. Kayla? Kayla?"

Jeez, Mrs. Jones was one more sentence away from a heart attack. She inhaled and opened her mouth again to continue her frantic drabble, but I jumped in.

"No, really! I'm fine, see?" I slowly started walking down the aisle back to my seat.

"Kayla, please, that was a nasty spill. Lucas!" She screeched, "Lucas get over here, take her to the nurse." _No, no, please! Not this, anything but this. _In complete desperation, I grabbed her hand.

"Mrs. Jones, really. I. Am. Fine." I let my stare bore into hers. During girlscout training in the second grade, I had learned that you had to establish a full eye contact bond with the hysterical person, to help them cope and be calmed by your trustworthy face. I tried to do that now. "I. Am. Fine."

_Please, _I silently begged her, _please just let me go sit back down. _I saw her waver, I really did! Then, like a ball and chain sentencing me to a horrible life sentence, she replied "Kayla, I'm sorry, but it's school regulation that I send you to the nurse." She waved Lucas over. "Lucas will take you, ok? Alright."

I felt like I swallowed my heart. But, I knew there was no chance Mrs. Jones would recant. It was absolute. I would have to allow Lucas to escort me to a nurse which I didn't need, all because I had seen _him, _and basically nose dived out of my chair. _Let's hope we don't come across any stairs, then. _I thought dryly.

Mrs. Jones all but shoved us both out of her room and my fate was sealed with the sharp click of the door. My body was fully aware of Lucas standing next to me. It was almost electric, our energies twining. I felt relaxed, yet energized. Weird, weird, weird! I sucked in some air and tried to get my brain thinking again.

_What do I say? Should I say anything? What if _HE_ says something? What if he doesn't say anything? What if he doesn't even remember me! Should I-_

_"_Hey."

I froze. Should I, what? _Say something idiot!_

"Hi." I managed to croak.

Lucas smirked, like he was sharing a private joke, and continued, "I don't really know where the nurse's is." He gestured around, "All these halls look the same, so, you take the lead?"

There was no way I was going to the nurse. I just had to convince him of that. Speaking of which, why would Mrs. Jones bother to send Lucas out? He's brand new! I wanted to ask, I just wasn't sure how to voice it.

"I'm a TA. You know, teaching assistant? I was going to be a sophomore in college, but this job came up, and I guess I couldn't say no."

Whoa, mind reader, much? _Reply! Godammit reply you dummy! Say something interesting!_

"Oh, that's...cool." _Cool? Cool? That's all you can say? Well, we're screwed! _Maybe not, Lucas obviously thought my reply was interesting, because his smirk turned to a full fledged grin.

He clapped his hands together, making me jump and interrupting my though process, and said, "So, the nurse? Where is it?"

Well, it was now or never. Do or die. Cook or be cooked. "Listen, I really, _truly,_ do not need to go to the nurse. Mrs. Jones just overreacted. I'm fine!" _Please, please, please say ok. Please, ._

"Ok, sure." My eyes snapped open. Well, that was easy. _Is he messing with me? _"Nah, I'm serious. But we can't exactly go back into her class. Want to just walk? You could show me around?"

"Yes!" This was fantastic. No nurse, and Lucas, all to myself. _All to myself? Oh crap! What would I say? _If I had any hope Lucas recognized me, it was gone. He would have said something by now. But still, I had no know. I closed my eyes, and to my horror, blurt it out.

"Do you remember me?" Oh god, why did I say that? What is wrong with me?

"What?" Lucas seemed taken aback, and who can blame him? I shouldn't have said it.

"Never mind, just uh, forget it." I said in complete dejection. I was forgettable. He had made such a huge impression on me, yet I was just lost in the crowd.

"No! Kayla, please, it wasn't that _I _don't remember _you, _I was worried y_ou _wouldn't remember _me."_

My eyes snapped open. "_What?"_ _Was it true, or did he just say that to make me feel better...?_

_"Kayla!_" He sounded exasperated. "Of course it's true! When I first saw you it was like a punch to the gut." A punch to the gut? Was _that_ supposed to make me feel good?

"What a crap thing to say!" I blurt out. _Good for you! Show that...jerk! _But Lucas w_asn't_ a jerk. In fact, he almost looked mad at himself.

"Oh god, don't take that the wrong way. It was a g_ood _thing. Kayla, it just came wrong."

Normally, I would be opposed to making amends with someone who basically told me the first time they laid eyes on me, it was like a "punch to the gut" but Lucas looked so, so _desperate_ for me to forgive him. Plus, he truly did look sorry.

What else could I do but reply, "Uhm, it's ok. Let's just go and forget it. I'll show you around." As much as I liked talking to Lucas, I wanted to stray to a more neutral ground. Lucas looked at me, I mean really _looked_ at me (which he had never done over the summer) as if deciding what to say.

"Ok, where to first?"

"How about the library? It's up a floor and down the hall." _And my favorite place_ I added silently. Call me nerdy, but I loved to read. There's something about escaping your real life, even for 300 pages, that's always had an interest for me. For those 300 pages, I can be whoever, whatever, not just boring Kayla Madison, junior.

We walked to the library in uncomfortable silence. Lucas walked almost silently, like a panther, which made my lumberjack walking all the more louder. He didn't comment on it, not that I expected him too, but ever once and a while, when I was secretly looking him over from the corner of my eye, he'd get these small smiles on his face; like he was having a private joke. I didn't g_et_ it. What was he thinking? It didn't help that, once again, my body was behaving strangely to Lucas. Both my arms were tingling like crazy and begging me to touch him. To reach out and run my fingers through his medley of hair colors, to grasp onto his biceps (which were framed perfectly by his snug shirt) and hold on tight, to never release him. To sink my lips against his, to hold them there forever. I looked away from Lucas and the sensation retreated, but not by much. _What was happening?_ _Was I having some kind of allergic reaction to him? _

Lucas burst out laughing, making me jump about three feet in the air.

"What?" I exclaimed. Had I missed something? Lucas either couldn't or wouldn't respond, as he was doubled over trying to compose himself. _Was he laughing at me?_

He became somber and grabbed my hand, "Kayla, I swear I'm not laughing at you. It was just...laughable. This awkward silence between us. I mean, we're friends...aren't we?" He added, undoubtedly seeing my expression.

_Were we friends?_ I wasn't so sure. When I was visiting the National Forest, I would have loved nothing more then to be friends with Lucas. He was always so mysterious and the things I felt for him were intense. But now I was just really confused. Lucas ran so hot and cold. _What are you doing?_ My brain screamed at me, _Lucas, Lucas fucking Wilde just asked if we were friends and you're contemplating an answer? Yes! Yes! SAY YES! _I grudgingly admitted my brain did have a point. Nothings changed, really. My feelings were still intense toward him, and he did seem to be nice, a little strange, but nice. And he remembered me!

"Yeah, Lucas, we're friends." It was the first time I had said his name, and it sent a thrill down my spine.

"Good." He sent me a small smile and my face flared up. I turned away and ushered him into the library.

And just like that, I was _friends_ with _Lucas Wilde._ Listening to my heart beat erratically, I wondered if we could both survive this new found friendship.

**i love, love, love reviews! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i don't own dark guardian series  
this is my story and i love you for reading it(:  
-i tired to make kalya less needy of lucas this time, more adult-ish. also! had to change her birthday to make sense with the story. and her mothers profession, although i don't know if what her mom does is ever mentioned-**

**Chapter 4:**

Being friends with Lucas was...surprisingly easy. He was easy to talk to. After I showed him the library, the cafeteria, and the gym, we started walking back to room 109. I glanced at Lucas now. _Why was I so drawn to him?_ Our personalities, from what I had seen so far, fit together effortlessly. He had laughed at my bad attempts at joking, and surprisingly, shared my sarcastic sense of humor. From giving him the little tour, I also learned that Lucas shared my passion of nature. Nature had me thinking about the National Forest.

I asked him how Lindsey was. I missed her; we had developed a strong bond over the summer.

Lucas told me that Lindsey was fine and slowly started to move the conversation to the sherpa topic.

"Lindsey told me she invited you back over the school year. Why didn't you say yes? Couldn't survive the wild?" He teased.

"Hah, no! My parents thought that it might be too overwhelming for me because of..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I was ready to reveal what had happened in my past yet.

"Your biological parents." I stopped walking abruptly.

"_What? _You know?" He nodded slowly. "Who told you? Does Lindsey-?"

"Yeah, she does." Lucas suddenly looked uncomfortable. "The group elders told all the sherpas about your situation so we wouldn't say something insensitive by mistake."

I wasn't sure what to feel. Relieved? That Lucas knew, that I wouldn't have to tell him in the future? Or Angry at the elders? Or embarrassed about the entire situation. It was _my_ secret. _My_ past. _I wasn't ready for them to know. _

"Oh." Was all I ended up verbalising.

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence for a few more yards down the hall. I jumped when Lucas suddenly spoke, "Kayla, can I ask you something?" _Oh god, I knew it was coming. He'll think I'm an idiot. How does a five year old not recall..._anything_ about her former life? He'll want to know the last thing I remember, why I came back to the forest in the first place. I mean, who wants to return to the scene of the crime? Fucking great!_

"Sure." I somehow managed to squeak out the reply. Great, my face was flushing. How would I answer? Maybe I'll say something like, 'Mind your own business you goddamned pig!' Yeah, _pig _seemed like a good one.

"When's your birthday?"

"Huh?" _That was it?_ No embarrassing questions? No need to know prying?

"You know, your date of birth?" Lucas grinned and looked at me expectantly. _Answer him you fool! _

"Oh, it's October 8th. About two weeks away." From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Lucas wince. I shrugged it off; it was probably just my imagination.

We reached the dreaded room 109. I could hear Mrs. Jones faintly, chatting away with useless babble on the other side of the door, and the horrible squeak of chalk. _Ugh! Great, now I get to present myself after my embarrassing fall. _I wondered how bad it would be. Someone would laugh, someone always laughs. My stomach started to churn. Maybe I didn't _have_ to go back in. Maybe I could just sit out here for the rest of the year.

As if he sensed my nervousness, Lucas bent down to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry about it, I'll give anyone who stares a detention." My head snapped around and I stared into Lucas's joking eyes. I had forgotten he was a TA.

"Hah-Hah. That was so funny I might just throw up from laughing." Lucas winked, w_inked!_, at me and threw open the door. Oh boy, this was going to be one interesting class.

~~OO~~

I waved at Taylor, who didn't see me, she was much to busy flirting with Brady Mitchell, and exited the bus. I passed my useless car on the way in from the front door, and discreetly gave it the finger.

"Mom, Dad?" I called as soon as I unlocked the door.

My adoptive parents are generally easy to startle. But, startling them was one of the worst possible things you could ever do. I thought back to my 7th grade birthday sleepover. It started off fine, until my friends decided they wanted a snack. I honestly thought we weren't making that much noise. Well, my dad didn't seem to agree. His police officer abilities overtook him and he had come barging down the stairs with a baseball bat yelling, 'Keep away from my girls, keep away from my girls! And don't you dare steal the coffee machine!' Let's just say, I had been known as "coffee grind girl" for the rest of the year. My adoptive mom on the other hand, was an animal loving freak, to put it nicely. She was a veterinarian and had a special license to treat and rescue animals, as long as they weren't exotic, in our basement. I remembered "Kim the Komodo Dragon" and silently thanked the new restriction. However, every lost bird, cat, or dog from our neighborhood had stayed in our basement at least once. I had, thankfully, gotten used to it.

"Down here, sweetie!" I heard her now. I hiked down the basement stairs and flipped on the light.

"Mom, why were you working, in the _dark?"_ I watched my mom give a slight start, and turn around to face me, holding against her, a very cute kitten.

"Say hello to Bruno! He's the Sweeney's cat. They're going away to Disney and he needed a temporary home." That still didn't explain the _dark_ but I let it slide. I bounded over to him.

"Awh! Mom, he's adorable!" I grabbed Bruno out of my mother's hands and held his little face up to mine.

"Mrrrruph-ow."

I let out a startled giggle and scolded the kitten, "That was a pitiful meow! You should be ashamed!" I placed Bruno on the floor and watched him pad over to my mom and start playing with her big toe. It was adorable. I always had a soft spot for animals.

"Sweetie, what do you think about going back to the pound tonight? They called me after you left for school and said they had some new dogs in who needed a nice home."

I blinked. More animals? I surveyed the basement, and I suddenly noticed the five empty cages that had previously been filled. I guested toward them, my mouth ajar.

"What happened?"

My mother's voice got a lower, "Kibbles, Brandy, and Jimble all went back with Rachel. She came home from her mother's funeral in Texas about an hour ago. Weezer is at my station in the vet's office, his paw was bothering him again, and I left him there for Rose to operate on." Rose was my mom's assistant. "And Jasper was adopted out."

"What? Who adopted him? Where is he?" I shrieked. Jasper had been my favorite. He was just a puppy and completely adorable. I had broken my rule, and even allowed him to sleep in my bed with me.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. The adopting agency called and I just couldn't say no. Jasper's gone to a very nice home." I knew my face looked crestfallen. "Sweetie, you know we can't permanently keep any of these animals. You _know_ that."

I did know that. Too bad it didn't stop me from missing them. I jerked my head in what might be considered a nod, and trudged back upstairs.

"Be ready to leave for the pound at five!" Was the last thing I heard before I loudly closed my door. I glanced at the clock: 3:47. That gave me just enough time to get my homework done. I grabbed my bag and settled down for a long hour and thirteen minutes.

An hour and twenty minutes later, I was seated in the passenger seat in my mom's super cool minivan on the way to the pound. What was it with parents and minivans? Even with my mom's horribly slow driving, we made it there before they closed.

I recognized the portly woman behind the counter, even though I had never learned her name. Her gaze flitted over me and landed on my mom.

"Terri!" The woman sounded like a damned hamster. I didn't even know they _made_ voices that high and that...rodent-like. _Hah, maybe I'll just name her Hamster, _I thought dryly. It certainly didn't help her case that she was dressed in all brown with her, _mousy_ hair in a bun, resembling a large ear. "My god! It's been ages! Ages!" Whoa, Hamster sure was getting excited.

Thankfully, my mom grabbed the reins of the conversation. "This is my daughter Kayla." Mother shot me a look that I knew well. It was the 'just smile and be polite look.' I did just that. I even extended my hand for her to shake. Hamster's hands were just like I envisioned. Moist and clammy.

When she turned back to attack my mom with her excitement, I wiped my hand on my pant leg.

"Terri! Terri, we have new dogs for you to see. They are cute! So CUTE!"

"That's great, ok, we're just going to go back and take a quick peak. Come on sweetie." I cringed at my mom's use of "sweetie" here. I was almost seventeen! Which was four years too much for her to do that.

Leaving Hamster behind, I followed her into the musky room. _Ew._ It smelt like a combination of sweat and bad breathe. I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to clear the air and looked into the first cage. A very small, very old dog looked back. I looked for a few more seconds and apparently wasn't interesting enough, because the old dog took off for the back coner of the cage and sat down with a 'humph.'

I looked into the cage next to his and felt nauseous. Seeing all these perfectly normal dogs in cages, locked away, made me sick. I was grateful my mom had the tools and knowledge to rescue them, but that still didn't make visiting the pound any easier. Just when I was about to ask my mom to go sit in the car, I heard Hamster calling out.

"Terri! TERRI!" I spun around, my breath caught in my throat. _What the hell, Hamster!_ I thought cruelly. This woman clearly did not understand the brush off.

"Mom." I whined. I'm not normally a whiner, but this was ridiculous. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. The dog in the cage next to my mom let out a moaning bark and my stomach turned over again.

"I know, Kayla. But Mitty means well." _Mitty?_ That was fitting. Like a rodent in a maze, _Mitty _scrambled through the various dog cages and, panting, came to stop before us.

"Terri! There's a dog that just came in. Poor thing was hit by a car no later then ten minutes ago. You must see! The guy who brought him in says he's part wolf!"

**pleaaase review! tell me what you think, i need feedback! do you like where the story is headed? anything i should watch out for?  
i love, love, love reviews! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardian series.  
i know, i know! 2 chapters in one day! (don't get used to it!)  
hopefully, this chapter will make things a little more exciting!  
this is my story, and i love you for looking at it!(:**

**Chapter 5:**

My mom and I exchanged glances. Mine: a look of disbelief. My mothers? A look of absolute joy. _A wolf-dog?_ I watched in horror as my mother raced after Mitty. A firm pit settled in my stomach and I knew that there were absolutely no restrictions on having a wolf hybrid in my mother's rescue plan. _Great_.

I followed Mitty into a back room through a door clearly marked, "No Admittance." It seemed like a bad omen.

"Awh! Poor puppy-wuppykins." I almost retched. Mitty was one of _those_ people. The kind of person who made kissy faces at dogs and thought they liked it. The kind of person who gave a dog a name like "Sir Barks." The kind of person I was immediately judgemental of.

Yup, my suspicions were affirmed when I walked through the archway and saw Mitty bending over a cage wagging her finger at a..._whoa_. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no way that, that massive _beast_ was a dog. Not even a wolf-dog hybrid. _Part wolf? Part wolf? _The man who brought him in was obviously on something. This was most definietly a full wolf. A very large, very black wolf.

"He looks more like a full wolf then a dog to me." I whispered to Mitty. I saw her tense and angle her body away from me, ignoring my statement. _Well that's reassuring. _

As I inched closer to the cage, the wolf stood suddenly and stared directly at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine. _Not safe!_ My brain was screaming at me. His eyes were an eerie color of flat gray. Something about them gave me the creeps. I inched even closer and peered through the bars. Weird, he was completely black. Now, I'm not wolf expert, but even I know solid black wolves are extremely rare.

My mother pushed past me and crouched at the cage, "Where did you say he was hit, Mitty? Funny, he doesn't seem to have a scratch on him."

"What? No, he was bleeding when the man brought him in. Poor fellow was pretty out of it, he was unconscious. Just woke up when I locked him in the cage."

"Huh." Was my mom's only reply.

I looked the wolf over and felt the creepy sensations again. Every fiber in my being was telling me this wolf was the enemy. I was being completely ridiculous! Dogs, even wolves, weren't e_vil._ Just misunderstood. _Yeah right._

"Well, ok. He's certainly in need of a home. Mitty? I'll take him!"

Wait, what? "Mom!" My edgy voice shocked the both of us. I hadn't realized I intended to speak, but the next thing I knew, I blurted, "Mom, are you sure about this? He doesn't seem safe," I pointed to the wolf now, "and he doesn't look like a hybrid either. I think he's a wolf. Like a _wolf _wolf."

"I could do a DNA test on him if it'll put your mind at ease, pumpkin." Mitty practically yelled. _Pumpkin? _I raised my brows in disbelief as she had the audacity to continue, this time to my mother, "I know, just _know_ that he won't be a trouble. Just look at his cute little eyes! Terri," Mitty's voice turned softer, "Terri, nobody else will ever take him. I think you're his only hope."

I inwardly groaned. My mom was a goner. There was no way we were leaving here empty handed now. She would never say no to an animal in need, not when she was its "only hope." Mitty had played her like a cheap fiddle.

My prediction came true within the hour, just like I knew it would. Which is how I found myself, riding in the backseat no less, next to a caged wolf, as my mother pumped gas into the car off of the highway. I turned to my left and started pointedly out the window, determined to ignore the unwelcome guest.

My body was still tense and on guard. Nothing I did had relaxed it, not even my deep breathing, which had always worked before. _Not safe._ My mind chimed in, for about the tenth time now. I could still feel him starting at me.

I huffed angrily, "_What?" _The instant I said it, I was mad at myself. _It's an animal! It doesn't know what your saying!_ I huffed again and rolled my eyes. I heard a low, rumbling growl, and froze. My heart started to beat erratically. The growling got louder. The wolf pulled back its black lips and full on snarled, standing up to his full height. _Oh shit._ The wolf looked even bigger up close. I slide as far away as possible and cringed as he snapped at the bars.

"MOM!" I screamed. I was hysterical. I could envision the headlines now: Girl Eaten by Fake Wolf-Hybrid as Mom Pumps Gas on Side of Road.

The wolf stopped at once and rolled onto his back, wagging his tail in an almost playful matter. My mom wrenched the door open. "Sweetie, are you alright? I heard you yell- Oh! How adorable! Is this why you yelled? You wanted me to see him playing? Very cute." My mom jumped back out and went to the register inside before I could so much as open my mouth.

_What the fuck just happened? _I mean, I knew what happened, but what? _Was I just outsmarted by a fucking animal? _I glared at the wolf, who bared his teeth at me again, this time making no noise. I just gaped like an idiot.

My mom came back moments later muttering about horrible gas prices and off we were. The wolf never so much as glanced in my direction again throughout the whole ride while I sat there, rigid, completely aware of him next to me.

Once we were in the driveway, I ran out to safety. I was on complete edge. I jumped as my dad rushed out of the house. He stopped a good three yards away and just stared. He gulped, then spoke, "Terri, I got your message, are you sure about this?"

"Jack, I'm sure. Nobody else would ever give this boy a chance. Mitty assured me he was safe."

_Safe? Safe? Goddamn you, Mitty! _I mentally cursed her.

My dad seemed less sure, but to my disbelief, the wolf yipped. _Yipped!_ Yipped like a little cute puppy. My dad's eyes softened and he reached his hand through the bars.

I swiftly walked forward, "Dad, no, don't he growled at me in the car and I'm not so sure..." I trailed off. The wolf had rolled over onto his back again, doing that disgustingly cute tail wag. The smart thing even topped his efforts with an adorable yawn. If my eyes could have popped out of my head, they would have in that instant. _Unbefuckinglivable._

"Growled? Sweetie, are you sure? Maybe he was just saying hi?" _Are you kidding me?_ My father, my smart, intelligent, educated father who caught criminals, _liars_, for a living, was down on his knees, rubbing the enemy's stomach. "He seems ok to me." If my eyes could pop out, believe me, they would have in that moment.

"Jack? Will you help me with the cage? I want to get him inside and show him around."

I just stood there, open mouthed, as my oblivious parents lugged the cage, wolf and all, into the living room. My mom stood up and stretched, then snapped her fingers, "Oh! I just remembered, Kayla, this one is up to you to name!" My mind blanked. I was supposed to _name_ this thing now?

"Don't look so stressed sweetie," My dad voiced, "I'm sure you'll pick fine."

"Ok, Jack? Will you come help me with dinner? Kayla, come join us when you have a name picked out, then after dinner we can move him downstairs and let him roam around."

And I was alone. Both my parents left the room and hurried down the hall. Once they were out of sight, demon wolf came back. He stood up again and growled, pawing at the cage bars.

I snapped, "Shut up! What is wrong with you, you goddamn mutt?" Surprisingly, he stopped growling. Weird. _How was I supposed to _name_ him? _I flopped myself across the room from the cage and held my head in my lap. _Maybe...Wolfy? _The named sucked, I knew that. I was drawing a complete blank. What did it matter anyway? It was just an animal. _Maybe I'll name him-_

_Devlin. _My head snapped up. "What?" I said loudly. I looked around the room. Nothing, of course. I knew there was nothing. I eyed the wolf meanly, "How about Shelly? Yeah, Shelly, that would be fitting." The wolf growled at me. I jumped to my feet and whispered harshly, "Growl at me again and I'll name you Pinky."

_Devlin. _I spun around, hand to my heart. "What?" My voice reverberated off the walls.

_Devlin._ The voice just...floated through my mind. I turned to the wolf. It looked at my expectantly. _Devlin. _The disembodied voice drifted across my mind again, this time lingering, almost like a caress, before disappearing altogether.

"Devlin?" I asked, stupidly. Where did that name come from? The wolf's head raised up and he whined. So. Fucking. Weird. "Devlin?" I tried again. Very deliberately, the wolf nodded. My hands shook. I blinked rapidly and shook my head out.

This was a joke, it had to be. Wolves don't _nod,_ they don't _understand_ things. And Devlin? Where did that name come from? I probably just...came up with it! Yes, yes I made it up. The name reeked of masculinity, so my sex-starved mind saw this...male wolf and...uhm, came up with it. Perfect. My reasoning sounded feeble, even to my own ears.

The wolf growled, snapping my focus back. "What?" My eyes rounded, and I slapped my hands over my mouth. _Don't speak to it, moron, _the rational part of my brain yelled, _It's an animal! It doesn't know what you're saying!_

But still... I crept a little closer, still maintaining a safe distance, and softly said, "Devlin?" Again, almost antagonizingly slow, the wolf nodded. I sat back on my heels, stunned.

"Kayla, did you pick a name yet? Dinner's almost ready!"

"Uh, yeah sure mom. What about Devlin?" I can't honestly say I know why I said that.

"Mhm? Sounds good sweetie, be ready to eat in five."

I gave my full attention to the wolf. It just sat there...looking at me. _Examining_ me, more like. I had the urge to wrap my arms across my chest, but managed to hold it off. I was acting ridiculous. This entire day was ridiculous. Dogs-wolves, whatever- don't nod, don't follow conversation, and certainly don't stare at my chest.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Devlin." This time I spoke the name with conviction. The wolf's name was Devlin. The wolf-Devlin- let out a soft whine and lifted his paw up to the cage lock. He whined again, and gently head-butted the bars.

I had never seen anything so pitiful. _Maybe I should let him out? _He had been nice enough with my parents...maybe he just needed to get used to me? _Not safe! _IJerked my hand back from the lock. My blood was making a horrible rushing sound through my ears and my heart started beating fast. Really fast. Every sense told me to get away from the cage. So, why didn't I?

That's when I, boring Kayla Madison, junior, did the most stupidest thing in my life. I ignored my senses. I reached for the lock again and jerked the door open before I had time to change my mind.

Devlin barreled out of the cage, snarling and lunged, hitting me squarely in the chest, hitting me flat on my back and knocking the wind out of me. I grabbed at his head, making desperate gulping noises, trying to catch my breathe. The weight was excruciating, he was so heavy, making breathing that much more difficult. Devlin's face loomed over mine and his teeth bared down. I opened my mouth and let out a horrified squeak. _Mom! Dad! Please! Can't breathe, get him off. Help! Please, anyone. Help me! _Devlin's incisors were mere centimeters away from my jugular when the living room window shattered. A dark figure came crashing through and landed on top of Devlin, circling arms around his neck. I screamed, finally. Great sobs racked my body and I smacked at the wolf's face. Devlin's eyes zeroed in on my exposed skin, and my eyes widened. "NO!" the figure shouted. I couldn't stop it, the figure couldn't stop it, so it happened. I felt the incredible pain and thrashed out, screaming inaudible words, begging it to stop. My vision started to haze and I felt the pressure release. Breathing became easier when the weight was lifted off of me. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. I closed my eyes. My body felt so heavey all of a sudden. Heavy and cold. I realized I was shivering. "Kayla! Oh god Kayla, can you hear me? Kayla, look at me baby, look at me." I tried my best to force my eyes to stay open. It was hard, I was so _tired_ all of a sudden. I opened them a crack and saw the figure. _I wonder who that is._..."Kayla, Kayla!-" The words were cut off abruptly, and I felt tired. _Really_ tired.

My eyes drifted closed and I let the darkness wash over me. _Huh, _I thought, before I let the darkness take me completely, _I didn't know angels had silver eyes._

**i promise, the next chapter will have lucas...a LOT of lucas! i had to get to the set up first though (:  
so, review, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, any thoughts really.  
thanks! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guarians  
this chapter is necessary, i feel. so there really isn't any lucas.  
the next chapter (i PROMISE) will be lucas filled  
this is my story and i love you for reading it (:**

**Chapter 6:**

I was weightless. It felt _good. _No more...a_nything_. I was free to be in peace forever. Then I heard the voice, _"Kayla! Oh god, Kayla, can you hear me? Kayla! Wake up, baby, open your eyes... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." _I felt guilty. The voice sounded worried. That bothered me. Why would anyone feel worried when I was completely at ease? And why would they be s_orry?_ I sank into deeper darkness; everything would be ok, as soon as I got some rest.

...

I was aware I was moving, but _I_ wasn't moving...more like my body was being...carried? Yes, carried. That would explain the jostling. I was annoyed. I didn't want to be carried. The movement didn't let me rest as soundly. I tried to open my mouth to tell them to put me down. The movements didn't stop. I fluttered my lashes open a crack, determined to make them listen and put me down. _"Kayla! Sweetheart, that's it. Open your eyes, baby." _Ugh. More noise and movement. Make it stop. _"Can you hear me? Baby, talk to me, Kayla, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Kayla..." _I shut my eyes instantly. The noise was too great. Sleep was better. Much better. I squeezed my lids more firmly, and drifted back into the abyss.

...

My neck hurt. My neck hurt _badly_. I tried to screambut couldn't open my mouth. Torture. The fire ignited and my skin felt like it was being melted and scraped away. _Make it stop! The fire! Put out the fire! _My thoughts shrieked; I wept. Why was nothing changing? Why wasn't anyone _doing_ anything? _HELP ME! _The pain was intolerable, the scream, still silent, burned my throat. My thoughts thrashed around my head; I tried to make my body follow suit, but couldn't even lift a those moments, I begged for death_._ I felt a slight pressure on the inner skin of my forearm, and then... _nothing._

...

_"...patience. Lucas! Stop pacing, she'll..."_

...

_"...can't blame yourself. Devlin fooled us all..."_

...

_"...so, so sorry...please, please open your eyes..." _

...

_"...come back to me..."_

...

Everything hurt. Especially my toes. _Why do my toes hurt? Is that normal? _My toes received another hard pinch and I snatched them back. _What the hell!_ I popped my eyes open and was met by a blinding white light. I struggled to sit up.

"Kayla, you need to relax, you'll tear the stitches." _Stitches? _I looked up at the stranger who spoke and he continued, "Kayla, my name is Dr. Brandt, you're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

The words doctor, hospital, and stitches all rambled around my brain. _Did I remember what happened...? _I gasped as it all came back, and whispered hoarsely, "The dog-wolf-! It attacked me, I tried to get help, but he was so _heavy._" Dr. Brandt gave a nod and the worry lines around his mouth disappeared somewhat. I wondered if I was the cause of the bags under his eyes, too.

"Good, Kayla, very good. You remembering what happens means there's no significant head trauma, so you most likely do not have a concussion. Let's see if we can get your family in here, now that you're awake." I watched as Dr. Brandt turned around and fumbled with an old intercom system. _Huh, I don't remember that being in the hospital last time I was here._ I turned to the window with a frown. I didn't remember woods outside the hospital, either. Weird.

"Do you need any water?" The doctor asked, "the pain medicine you're taking may cause thirst." I nodded and felt a tugging. My blood ran cold. Slowly, I lifted my trembling fingers to my neck, and was met by a thick, touch bandage. _How could I have not noticed this before?_ Dr. Brandt moved forward and took my hand in his own. "Kayla, you have stitches in your neck. The...w-wolf," he stumbled over the word, "bit you over your left collarbone, and made two puncture wounds on the left side of your neck, also. You had lost a significant amount of blood, but I gave you a transfusion. I also had to give you an anesthetic, which makes the human body sleep. I gave you injections to keep you asleep, Kayla, so you wouldn't feel the worse of it and your body could heal. You've been here, resting." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "If all goes well, the scarring should be minimal and you will make a full recovery." Dr. Brandt gave me a small, sad smile and got up to fiddle with an old TV set.

I sat there numbly, thankful he had stopped talking.

Devlin. Goddamn Devlin. That_ fucking _wolf Devlin attacked me. Why? Why me? There were plenty of other people he could have gone after. What did I do? I hoped he was suffering, wherever he was.

I moved my fingers and they explored the underside of my bandages again. I wondered how bad it really was. Doctor's never told you the worst case scenario, they always tried to make you opportunistic on the outcome. I knew Dr. Brandt wouldn't lie to me about my scarring, but I knew there was no way the scarring would be "minimal." Unless, of course, he had some magical gel to run all over it. That's likely. I sat in self pity for a few more moments until my mother burst into the room, frantic.

"KAYLA! Oh sweetie! I'm so glad your awake!" My mom launched herself past Dr. Brandt and grabbed my hands, pushing my hair back from my face. "Oh god, you scared me, sweetie, I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, mom." I replied automatically.

"But," I looked up, confused, for her tone of voice drastically changed, "don't e_ver_ scare me like that again Kayla Asher Madison!" I winced at the use of my full name. My mom's face softened and she leaned over to kiss my forehead, "I'm so glad you're ok. If something had happened, I don't know what I would do with myself without you, Kayla. I should have listened! You _told_ your father that s_hit mutt_ had growled at you- and I just blew it off!" By the time my mother was done, she was in full hysterical mode and I was in shock. My mother never cursed. It was just something she never did. I knew then that I really, truly, had scared her out of her wits.

"Mom-"

"KAYLA! Let me finish! I feel absolutely _horrible,_ what kind of parent am I? Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Her tears plopped themselves onto my lap and I hugged her fiercely. I didn't blame my mother. I truly didn't. I blamed Devlin. _Fuck you, asshole dog, _I thought.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Kayla."

There was one question I had to ask. I _had_ to know. "What happened to Devlin, mom?"

"Wh-What?" Her hands started to tremble.

"What happened to him?" I saw her and Dr. Brandt exchange a look as he excused himself from the room. I was started to get nervous. W_hat was going on?_

"Sweetie, Dev-the w-wolf,...he was killed." I was shocked. _Killed?_

"Who?" The word broke through my teeth as a tortured whisper.

"Your father, sweetie. He shot the w-wo-olf with his gun. He's back at home now, but I know he wanted to be here. He's taking care of the body. I know it's not what you would have wanted, but I couldn't say no. That wolf was dangerous, Kayla. You should have seen him. Snarling and growling as your father and that man threw him back into the cage."

The figure! He wa_s_ there! "Who was the man, mom?" I tried not to sound too eager to know, but failed miserably. I had to know who he was. He...s_aved my life._

"I didn't get his name, Kayla." I tried not to look too disappointed. "You were bleeding everywhere, passed out, _unconscious,_ and all I had on my mind was saving you." I gave my mom another hug and she shuddered in my grip and rubbed my back. "He was very nice though." I lifted my head. "He had to help carry you out to the car. I couldn't lift you and your father...well, the man helped that's all. He even stayed back to help your father...take care of it."

My mom grabbed my shoulders and forced her eyes to bore into mine, her voice anguished as she carried on, "Kayla...I brought you to our regular hospital first. They tried to stop the bleeding as best they could, and managed to stitch you back up." I _knew_ I wasn't at my regular hospital. "This hospital was recommended for their...plastic surgery department." I winced. "You were pretty...out of it, from the medication, so I drove us here late last night. Our hospital, the hospital I t_rusted _with your life, didn't stitch the wound up correctly." My mom looked furious. "Your neck started to bleed profusely just as I pulled in the lot."

She tangled her hand in my hair and kissed my forehead again, "Pretty lucky if you ask me. Dr. Brandt was able to help you right away."

I gave a small smile and let it all sink in: Devlin attacked me. A figured man saved my life and helped lift me in the car. Mother drove to our regular hospital. Our hospital does mediocre job and I almost bleed out, a_gain_. Thankfully, mother was on her way to a new hospital, one that specializes plastic surgery. My dad stays behind to shoot Devlin with the figure who saved my life. I wake up. Mom rushes in. Tells the story.

I sighed and looked out the window again, at the beautiful trees and sunlight peeking through the branches. Oh! That reminded me: "Where am I?"

My mom looked instantly concerned, "Kayla," She said loudly, "you're in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

I bit back a laugh. "Mom! I meant which hospital, you said that I was at a different one. Where am I?"

"Oh," A frown crease appeared, "I forget the name..." I rolled my eyes.

My mom snapped her fingers, "Got it! It's a little town, called Wolford."

**please, please, please REVIEW! i feel like i'm writing blind, and i need you to just tell me your opinion and thoughts, what you liked, what you didnt like  
as i already said-the next chapter will have so much lucas you'll want to throw up  
xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i'm not magical and did not transform into rachel hawthrone, thereforth i do NOT own the dark guardian series  
this is my story and i love you for looking at it (:  
**

**Chapter 7:**

Wolford? Never heard of it. "What's it near?"

My mom absentmindedly rubbed my foot, "It's by the National Forest, you know, where we traveled to last summer?" _As if I could forget. _

"Mom, you drove t_hree hours?_" It was not new information that my mother was the world's worst driver. I thanked my lucky stars we had somehow made it here unscathed.

"Kayla, you're my baby. Of course I would drive here!" She looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to go find Dr. Brandt and see if we can leave soon, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." My mom wondered out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Wolford? What kind of weird town name is t_hat?_ It reminded me of a combination between a wolf and a ford automobile. I snickered at the thought, then turned somber. _Wolf._ Ugh, this town did nothing but send me nasty reminders of why I was here in the first place!

I heard my mom walking carefully into the room. "Mom, did you find out when we can leave?" I called out.

"Uh, no." I froze. That was most definitely not my mother's voice. The footsteps continued, hesitantly, and before I could register what was happening, Lucas was standing in front of me, wearing a small smile.

Lucas _Wilde_, for anybody confused. I knew I was. I thought, _What's he doing here? _immediately followed by, _Oh fuck!_

"Lucas?" I whispered.

He gave a halfhearted wave, "Hi, Kayla." My mouth was dropped open; I could feel it. I could also feel my face getting hotter and hotter as I wondered what I must look like: bandaged, hair a mess, sleepy eyes, dressed in nasty hospital scrubs. Maybe if I was lucky, I would even have a fresh new pimple to deal with. I ran my eyes over him. Why did he have to look so perfect? So gorgeous, so completely...s_exy, _when I looked so completely _not._

I snapped my eyes away from him and back to the door as my real mother barged into the room with Dr. Brandt following closely behind.

"AH!" My mother shrieked, and ran forward to hug Lucas. That's right, _hug_ him. My mouth dropped open further. _What the bloody fuck is going on?_ "It's YOU!" She grabbed onto Lucas's muscular forearm and dragged him over closer to my bedside. He looked extremely embarrassed. "Kayla, _this _is the man who helped with the att-attack." She hugged him once more. "Thank you for saving my baby. If there's anything you need- anything at all-please let me know."

What? What? What? Lucas had saved me? What! I darted my eyes between the two of them, silently begging for more information. My pleads went unnoticed, and after a few more painful seconds, I finally had enough.

"Lucas what are you _doing_ here?" I practically yelled. But, can you blame me?

Lucas had a faint blush and was concentrating very hard on the floor. He looked up and spoke with deliberation, "I live here." I just looked at him stupidly. Lucas sighed and continued, "Wolford is...a little town few people know about. It's near the National Forest."

That explained...nothing. If Lucas lived here, then what was he doing three hours away- at my s_chool _nonetheless! And furthermore, why was he back in Wolford? I highly doubted he made a six hour commute everyday, just for a TA job. And what was he doing _near my house_ that night Devlin attacked me? I couldn't put the pieces together. It was extremely frustrating. It certainly didn't help that my mother was still fawning over him. She was currently bombarding Lucas with offers to get him a drink, all of which he refused.

Dr. Brandt came over to me and pulled at the bandages for a few moments, which made me wince. There was no actual pain, but just the feel of a doctor's cold hands on my neck made me shudder. Doctors were not my favorite.

"Well, Kayla," Dr. Brandt started, "I would say you're on your way to the road of recovery! I already had your mother sign the discharge papers, the only real thing you need to do is not get the stitches wet." Well, that should make showering interesting.

"Also," he added, "I will want to take a look around next week or so...how about either the seventh or the eighth?"

"The seventh!" I quickly said. Dr. Brandt gave me a startled look, "my birthday is the eighth." I added.

Dr. Brandt turned back to my mother and made small talk about my stitches and caring for them. Honestly, they were on _my_ body, shouldn't _I_ get the information? The fact Dr. Brandt ignored me was overruled by how much Lucas, well, didn't. He stared at my face, while I pointedly tried to make myself ignore him by picking at my hospital bracelet. I was too embarrassed to look at him. This was not the way I pictured meeting Lucas again.

My musings were interrupted by my mother's obnoxious ring tone. She grabbed it and fled the room, taking note of the "no phone" sign clearly posted above the sickly white door. Dr. Brandt, Lucas, and I all watched her run down the hall before disappearing from sight. As if rehearsed, both men turned back and focused their gaze on me. I dropped my eyes back to my very interesting hospital bracelet.

I still had so many unanswered questions, but there was no way in hell I could ask them here, with my mother down the hall, and Dr. Brandt pacing around the room. _Later,_ I promised myself, _I'll ask him later. _

"Dr. Brandt?" I heard my mom call, "May I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Brandt hurried out of the room and I started to panic.

_Why did she want to speak with him?_ Why couldn't it be done in the room? Lucas sat down across the room and said, "I'm sure it's nothing." I jumped, my heart rate exhilarating. I hadn't expected him to speak. I gave a little nod and watched as my mother walked carefully back into the room, her face white.

_Oh Jesus, what's happened now?_ She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand in a vice grip. "Sweetie," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "our family only has one working car. Yours can't be fixed until after Halloween. They have to order parts."

I held myself back from laughing in her face. _So what if we only have one working car?_ Wait..._one_ car...? But... My eyes went wide as I looked to my mom for conformation. "Kayla, I'm going to have to drive back. I can't leave your father at the house without a car...and your father and I have talked. Sweetie," her grip got tighter, "money is extremely tight right now." She spoke every word slower then the next, "I can't take off from work. You know your father and I aren't blaming you for anything that's happened, it's _not_ your fault. But, this hospital bill is going to stretch us. We talked and...I need to go back home."

"What! Mom, please..." I would have to stay here, by _myself?_ No! No way in hell was that happening! I felt like I was going to cry and blinked rapidly to clear my eyes.

"Kayla, Dr. Brandt has had other patients in similar situations that have stayed here. He assured me it's perfectly safe." _Similar situations? _I highly doubted that anyone else had been attacked by a crazed wolf, then dragged halfway across the state to an obscure hopsital, only to be ditched here. And _perfectly safe?_ Shit, this guy was like Mitty all over again. '_Don't worry, Kayla, poor little wolfy bolfy won't almost KILL you' _I mimicked.

My expression hardened, "No. No!"

"Kayla, please, sweetie." My mom's eyes had un-shed tears of their own, and I instantly felt regret. This obviously wasn't an easy decision for her to make, either. "Please, sweetie. Your father's called the school, and they've excused you until your better. Please, Kayla, _please_ don't make this harder for me."

It was absolute. There was no way I could possibly say no again, not with my mother practically weeping for forgiveness. Me, Kayla Madison, boring junior, would stay here. _Fuck._

"Ok." My voice sounded dead.

The next few hours passed quickly. My mother and Dr. Brandt moved in tandem, leaving behind a whirlwind of plans for me. I took a few more pain pills when my neck started to throb, and I fell into a medical daze. I vaguely remembered Lucas leaving the room and not returning. _I wonder where he's gone?_ I quickly forget about Lucas and my thoughts when a very mysterious piece of fluff floated by. It was amazing. I must have watched that thing float around the room for a good ten minutes before I lost track of it.

Good thing too, because my mom was full on crying. She came over to me again and helped me into a wheel chair. I rested my head against the cool metal frame, feeling content, and let sleep take me.

~~OO~~

"Kayla, we're here."

I fought against the grogginess that entrapped me, and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the darkness. I was most definitely not in the city anymore. The second thing I noticed was my mother's sad tear-stained face. And the third? The ridiculously huge bed, calling out to me.

I climbed into bed and rested my head against the pillow. My neck was really starting to hurt. Dr. Brandt noticed my discomfort and gave me another dose of pain medication.

"Kayla, sweetie, call me in the morning, ok? Don't worry if it's early or not, I just want to hear your voice, ok? I'll be back on the seventh for your appointment. Kayla? I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom." I felt so tired, even forming those simple words was challenging.

"Kayla, there's going to be clothes for you in these drawers, ok? Dr. Brandt has a daughter your age and about your size. Everything's going to be ok? Just sleep sweetie, and I love you."

"Mhmkay." I could barely keep my eyes open, and as soon as I heard the door click, I was out like a light.

**pleeease review, no reviews = a very sad me **


	8. Chapter 8

**diclaimer: i don't own the dark guardian series  
this is my story and i love you for looking at it (:  
-this lucas stuffed chapter is dedicated to FreeRunner289,  
and literally every chapter after this is nothing but lucas-**

**Chapter 8:**

I felt rested. So, why didn't I open my eyes? With my eyes closed, I could pretend this was all a horrible dream. I could pretend that I was home in my nice comfy bed stalling before having to shower for school. I could pretend that Lucas and the questions he brought into my life never existed. I could pretend this torturous pain in my neck wasn't there.

_Thump, thump, thump. _My neck had a heartbeat. _Ugh._ _That's it!_ I snapped my eyes open and sat up, taking survey of the room. What had looked like just a room in the dark turned into a full fledged suite. _Wow. _All the furniture looked new. From what I could see, there wasn't anything out of order in here, either. This concerned me. If I was going to be staying here, how would I keep everything so tidy? It wasn't a secret that I was perpetually messy.

My eyes landed on the dresser, which reminded me: clothes. _What if they don't fit?_ Crap. Would I be expected to squeeze myself into something two sizes too small? Or would I be expected to wear clothes three times my size? It didn't worry me if they were baggy or not. What did worry me was making someone else feel like shit because I was smaller. Being friends with Taylor had opened my eyes to these things, which I would normally not think about.

_Taylor!_ Oh crap. If I had one guess, I would put my money on her, pacing around my house right now, waiting for me to come out for school. The rustic looking clock showed it was half past seven. I wondered who would tell her I would be gone for a while. Maybe I could call her later...

My face paled. Oh god, I had left my phone in my backpack...which I had dropped by my bed, which I assume s_tayed_ there...meaning I didn't have it. _How would I contact Taylor? _Oh my god. _How would I contact my _mother!

_Thump, thump, thump. _The heartbeat in my neck got louder and harder to ignore. I mentally made a list of what I needed to do. _First: find clothes. Second: find Dr. Brandt and get pain pills to stop this terrible throbbing. Third: locate phone. Fourth: avoid Lucas._

I jumped out of bed, feet contacting with hard, cold floor, ready to put the first step into motion. I opened the first drawer and was nervous when I found underwear. _Would it be gross if I wore them? _I wondered. I guess it was either that or nothing... Trying not to think too much about what I was doing, I grabbed the nearest pair and threw them on. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly. _Coincidence, _I told myself. I found jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, and a faded brown sweatshirt in the next few drawers, all of which fit perfectly. _Now for shoes..._ I did a spin around the room and found two pairs of old hiking boots near the window. Thankfully, I was still wearing my old socks, the only article of clothing I was allowed to keep. I pulled on the first pair and felt instant despair. They squashed my feet in all the wrong places. The second pair was much better, and I was thankful to whoever had thought to leave more then one pair.

I opened the door and was met with a long hallway. _Left or right?_ I walked to my right and followed the stairs into a huge foyer with what seemed to be a glass roof. Its beauty startled me and I wondered how old this...c_astle_ was. Some walls looked newer, while others looked to be made from stone. The sun reflected off of them through the roof and made the room sparkle. It was amazing.

I heard footsteps, turned around, and nearly bumped into Dr. Brandt.

"Kayla!" He exclaimed, "How are we feeling this morning? Your up very early." I just shrugged. I had always been an early riser. He looked me up and down, "Good, it looks like Hayden's clothes fit you almost perfectly."

"Hayden?" I asked

Dr. Brandt smiled. "My daughter. Now, does your neck hurt?"

"A little, it mostly throbs." He nodded.

"That's normal. Why don't you follow me and we can get you some medication?"

"Sure." I agreed. Dr. Brandt turned on his heel and stalked off down a hall I had previously missed and opened a huge set of double doors. Blinding sunlight met my eyes and I winced. The doctor, if anything, increased his pace and it was all I could do to keep up. He kept walking towards the woods and I slowed down. _Where are we going?_ I kept following him, not wanting to get lost. We twisted our way down a short path, no more then a few yards, and came out the other side of the deep forest.

"Here, Kayla. This is the hospital." A large white building stood before we. Ivy was climbing up the sides. It appeared as though the forest was trying to claim its land back. Dr. Brandt pointed to a near window, "That is where you stayed when you were here. Looks familiar?" He didn't wait for my reply. "Good, follow me." I followed him into my old room.

Curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "Why is there a path? Wouldn't it just have been easier to cut through the forest to connect the town and the hospital?"

He looked startled. "Cut through the forest?" Dr. Brandt repeated, as though he couldn't fathom why I would say such a thing. "Kayla, the forest is...special. We all do our part to try and preserve it as much as possible." _That would explain his reaction..._ "Would cutting the forest down feel right to you Kayla?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he held his hand up in my face. "Don't answer yet, just think about it." _He's lost his crackers._ I thought, but I appeased him all the same. Would_ cutting down the forest be ok with me? _My mind fuzzed and I felt a sudden sadness for even entertaining the thought about cutting down one precious tree. _Weird._

"No." I answered honestly.

Dr. Brandt seemed satisfied. "I knew you would do well here." He handed me two pills and I swallowed them obediently. The fierce throbbing in my neck instantaneously faded into a smoother rhythm. A few moments later it was gone altogether. I couldn't stop the smile that creeped up on my face. "Better?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Sure. Kayla, I need to get back to work. If you want to call your mom there's a phone in your room behind the door." _There is?_ "I know, it's not the best spot, but it's a private line, and you're free to use it as often as you need. Now," His voice turned joking, "can you find your way back, or should I call for an assistant?"

_Shit!_ I had no idea how to get back. Dr. Brandt obviously knew this too, because he turned awful smug for a doctor. "I _might _have lost my way." _And that's all I'll admit too!_ I silently added.

"Stay put, I'll have someone come in." I sat silently by myself for a few minutes. I spent the entire time cursing myself because I asked for help. The last thing I wanted anyone to think is that I needed help here. All I have to do is make it through with my head down until October seventh, then my mom would come back and everything would go back to normal. I felt a stab of homesickness. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _I silently pleaded. My eyes dried and I took a shaky breathe.

I heard a light rapping on the door and it opened, revealing Lucas. Why was I even surprised. He seemed to be everywhere in this town. He entered the room and gave me a smile. My heart thumped around and I blushed. _Why does he effect me like this?_ Nobody had ever made me feel the way Lucas does. It scared me. My feelings were so intense toward him. He literally just wa_lked_ into the room, and my heart was acting like it just won a triathlon.

"Hi Lucas." Good, my voice sounded normal this time.

"Kayla," He nodded. "Want to walk back with me?"

"Yeah..uh..." I trailed off, making the mistake of meeting my eyes with his. They looked even more silvery today. I couldn't pull myself away. My eyes roamed hungrily over his face, taking in his light stubble and chiseled features, straight nose. They stopped on his random hair colors. I was pretty sure his hair was my favorite part of Lucas, besides his eyes, because it was unique. There was nothing else like it on the face of the planet. Nothing like _him_ on the entire face of the planet.

He gave a soft chuckle and offered me his hand. His hand felt smooth, yet calloused. I melted a little when I felt the raw power behind his grasp. Lucas made me feel very small...very dainty.

"So...how do you like it here?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't really seen it yet." I gave a small laugh. It was true. I had spent most of the night in a drug induced slumber, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I'll give you the grand tour. Come on." He gently tugged my hand and I fell into step beside him. We walked silently down the path, but it wasn't an awkward silence like before, when I met him as a TA. Here, Lucas was just, well, Lucas. My friend.

Walking down the path with Lucas felt different then it did with Dr. Brandt. My body was completely aware of him next to me, but wasn't on guard like it had been with Devlin. In this situation, my body wa_nted_ Lucas to grab me.

I also felt more at ease with him, which is probably why I said, "I feel closer to them."

"Who?" He asked, then paused, "your biological parents?"

"Yes," I said softly. Lucas just nodded like it was perfectly normal for me to be blurting out my thoughts. "Being here...it's like I can start to see the world how they viewed it. They loved this forest." My voice cracked as I added, "I feel like I failed them, by not remembering them."

"Kayla." His tone of voice changed. It got more serious. "You didn't fail them." He spoke with complete conviction, like he knew it to be true. I knew it to be false. I was _five,_ how did I not even remember their _faces?_

_Oh crap, here come the tears._ I slowed my pace and swiped at my eyes, hoping Lucas didn't notice. I hated crying in front of people. It just embarrassed me.

"Hey, hey." He said softly, "Hey." He moved his fingers to dance along my cheek and placed them firmly on my chin. Small bonfires burst out where he touched me. He raised my gaze to meet his, as he stooped down low. My face got hot and my eyes sprang to his pink lips, then back to his silver eyes. "You didn't fail them, Kayla. It wasn't your fault. Your mind did what it needed to do in order to survive." He bent down even lower, until his mouth was right by my ear, giving me goose flesh, "You didn't fail them." I could barely hear his voice. It was that low, that quiet. I shivered.

"I was _five_." I managed to spit out. "Failing them or not, I failed _myself_ by not remembering their _faces._" Tears started to drip down my face. _Shit, _I didn't want Lucas to see me like this.

"Kayla, shhhh." Lucas wrapped me up in his embrace, his heat surrounding me, cutting off everything else. I sniffed loudly, trying to control my tears, which only added to my mortification. _At least he feels good._ That was an understatement. Lucas just didn't feel g_ood_ he felt r_ight, _like I belonged right here in his arms forever. "Shhhh." He hugged me closer, and I felt his hard chest muscles against my cheek. I breathed in his scent, and it helped to calm me. Lucas smelt fabulous; almost like the woods themselves, except intoxicating. One of his arms encircled my back, holding me to him. The other slowly snaked its way up my neck, pausing to flit over my bandages, and finally resting on my opposite shoulder.

"It'll be ok." I could feel his chest vibrating with every word he spoke, and wrapped my arms tighter around him in response. We stayed that way for a minute. One minute. But a minute was all I needed. Being in Lucas's arms healed me. I could open up to him in a way I was never able to with anyone else. He made me feel...complete. Like I was missing a piece of myself, and Lucas helped to fill it.

He slowly pulled back and I released him, wiping my face on the side of my sleeve. I tried to hide my face; I knew what I had to look like-a soggy mess. Lucas wasn't having it. He cradled my face in between his huge hands, and gently rubbed the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs.

Lucas leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, inhaling deeply. "Kayla," he spoke my name like a caress. Lucas leaned foward and pressed his lips to my forehead for a fleeting second. My mouth popped open, and my heart went crazy. I knew I was blushing. He pulled back, his eyes searching mine. Lucas sighed and said, "I have to tell you something."

**reviewww? and also, (if you want!) i wrote another story about along for the ride by sarah dessen. its not as serious/well thought out (hah) as this one, but i'm having fun with it. its not done yet but it'll be short if anyone's interested in looking at it?  
thankkksss for reading! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i don't own dark guardians.  
so, i was really struggling with how to write this chapter, i wanted it to be how everyone would imagine it, and after some pretty bad tries, i was hit with an inspiration to write it like how I would react-which is exactly what i did.  
i hope you like it regardless, and i swear the next chapter will be longer...and a little more lovey-dovey  
this is my story and i love you for reading it(:**

**Chapter 9:**

I stiffened in his grasp. _I have to tell you something._ The words echoed through my mind, a hundred times per second. Did this mean Lucas would explain...everything? Would I finally get all my unspoken questions answered? Like what he was doing outside my house the night Devlin attacked me? Or what he was doing _three hours away_ at my school? Or why he was suddenly back here now? _I have to tell you something._ Something didn't seem right. It wasn't the words Lucas said but _how _he said them, almost like he was awaiting an execution order, that was making me the most nervous. I peeked up at him and his face was blank, watching me carefully. _I have to tell you something._ I felt a stab of panic. What if what he wanted to tell me something completely unrelated to what had happened? No, I was being stupid...w_hat else could there be?_ Nothing.

_"Kayla!"_ My thoughts, as long as my body, gave a little jump and I looked up at Lucas. _I have to tell you something._ The words floated through my mind again.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get your attention." Lucas's voice sounded sheepish and he ran his fingers over a strand of my hair, almost robotically.

"No, I meant what do you have to tell me?" I cursed my wavering voice. _Let's just get this over with. God, I hope he doesn't have children. Children? _Oh god, the thought never crossed my mind before...

Lucas turned a slightly darker shade of red and squeezed me gently, "It'll be better if I don't tell you here." He looked thoughtfully at me for a few moments, then flashed me a cocky grin, "But, I can assure you, I don't have children."

My mouth dropped open and I blinked rapidly. Surely I had heard him wrong? How had he...had he...? _NO! _It was a coincidence, that's all. A very weird, very unlikely coincidence. I slowed my breathing, which had escalated, and forced myself to relax against his body. I inhaled and let his woodsy scent calm me. _It was a coincidence, it was a coincidence, it was a coincidence._ My mind kept chanting the mantra, making it so.

Lucas was looking down at me, his expression carefully neutral. He took a step back and held out his hand-an offer. I cautiously wrapped my hand around his, and Lucas intertwined our fingers. I could feel his pulse beating sure and strong...and fast. _Maybe he's as nervous as I am, _I thought. Whatever Lucas had to tell me, I anticipated it would be important.

Lucas turned suddenly serious, and gave me a gentle tug. I fell into step slightly behind him, as he lead me back towards the, well, castle house...thing. It looked more forelooming in the daylight then it had when I first arrived. _Of course, I was in a drug induced daze_ I thought wryly. Everything seemed to be...bigger, too. The windows, the huge oak front doors. I wondered again what kind of town Wolford was. If it was even a town at all. The only buildings I had yet to see had been this c_astle_ and the hospital. Weird.

Lucas pulled open one of the front doors and ushered me in. I immediately relaxed. Sure, the outside of this giant place looked medieval, but the inside? It was fa-bu-lo-us. Everything screamed Upper Class. To be honest, it looked more like the inside of a fancy hotel then it did a structure in the middle of a forest. I continued to follow Lucas as he lead me back to my room.

Once inside, Lucas took up the small armchair and I sat awkwardly on plush bed, facing him. Lucas looked around the room a few times, swallowed, then turned his gaze to me, "So."

I raised my brow. _So?_ 'So' didn't seem to be all that important in the grand scheme of I-have-to-tell-you-something's.

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his medley of hair colors. He looked like he was ready to sweat bullets. He spoke firmly and loudly, his voice startling me, "Kayla..." He took another deep breathe, "Kayla, I'm not good at this. Look, I know you have questions..." He trailed off again.

"Lucas," I said impatiently, "just tell me." I honestly could not handle the suspense. My heart alone felt like it was about to explode.

Lucas quickly rose from the chair and was situated beside me, all in the span of a second. I flinched as Lucas was just..._there_. It was like he didn't move at all. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head. _Weird, weird, weird!_ Funny, I seemed to be thinking that a lot where Lucas was concerned.

He gently took both my hands and turned me to face him. "Kayla." Lucas just said my name, but in that five letter word, there was so much raw emotion. I suddenly knew everything Lucas was feeling; his kaleidoscope of emotions. Above all, Lucas was anxious, hesitant, and worried. My heart was going a mile a minute- I didn't dare swallow.

His hands were shaking slightly and he leaned his forehead against mine for a brief moment, before retreating and staring into my eyes. He took a deep breath, "Kayla,...I'm a shifter. I c-can turn into a wolf."

I blinked.

Lucas looked at my intently, his eyes boring into mine. He was completely still.

I blinked again.

Lucas looked like he was going to throw up.

I blinked...and reached a conclusion- Disbelief.

I squeezed my eyes closed, unable to look at him. This was a joke. A sick, twisted, _bullshit_ joke. How dare Lucas make fun of my situation. How _dare_ he. He knew about my biological parents, something I wasn't yet ready to reveal. He twisted their story into his game, making it a farce. His own personal amusement. He must have known how I felt about wolves know, after being attacked by one so recently. And with complete utter disregard he twists my feelings, makes me feel ashamed for feeling them. What the _fuck._ Did he expect me to believe this garbage? _'Kayla,...I'm a shifter. I can turn into a wolf.' _I mimicked savagely. None of this was real. I knew that now. Lucas had used me for...for whatever the fuck this was. A game? A joke? His amusement? An..activity. _I should have known._

I felt the burn of my un-shed tears and swallowed loudly. My dry throat protested the movement.

I heard the bastard speak, "Kayla? Please, talk to me...open your eyes at least." His voice sounded so sincere and I almost retched. "Kayla?"

I opened my eyes slowly, looking straight at him, letting the contempt fill me. "Go to hell." My voice sounded weak and shaky to my own ears.

Lucas paled and reached for me, "Please-"

"NO!" I finally found my voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE! Just go away!" I screamed at him, my voice cracking. I scrambled off the side of the bed and put myself as far away from Lucas as the room would allow. Unfortunately, Lucas was placed in such a way that to get to the door, I would have to go near him. _Not a chance._ I never wanted to be within spitting distance of Lucas, Lucas _fucking _Wilde again.

"Kayla, PLEASE, I can _prove_ it!" Lucas started to come near me and I retreated a few more paces.

"Yeah? You can _prove _it?" I yelled, my voice snide, "then go ahead you bastard! _TRANSFORM!" _The last word came out sarcastic and mangled, ruined by my anger.

_LucasLucasLucasLucas_, I never thought he would do this to me. I had _trusted_ him, cried on his shoulder only minutes before. I had told him how I was feeling. _I thought we were friends._ I had all these intense feelings about him, I had _wanted_ him, wanted to be near him, in a way I had never felt before. It was liked Lucas filed a void within me, something I hadn't realized until he spoke my name, needed filling. How had I been so _wrong? _

"Watch!" His voice commanded now, "Just watch! I would never lie to you Kayla!" I watched in horror as Lucas haphazardly started to remove his clothes. _Ohmygod, was he going to...force me?_ I couldn't let my mind even think the horrendous R-word. I stumbled backwards, hyperventilating, and connected with the back wall. "Kayla! God, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Lucas sounded tortured. He was wearing only boxers as he turned away from me, dropping them. I opened my mouth to scream, but found I had no breath left. My mouth just fluttered open and closed, open and closed again, in a panic. My heart was literally pounding through my chest, as if looking for some way to escape the horrors I could only imagine would ensue.

"Please don't run." Lucas pleaded, then...

...I was bewildered by an...shimmer through the air, almost like a current. I centered my focus on Lucas... only to find a dog in his place. A w_olf_ to be exact. It was bigger then any wolf I had seen. Bigger then Devlin even, who was a good two and a half times the size of a normal wolf. This wolf must have been three at the least. Strangely enough, the wolf had Lucas's hair colors; white, bits of black and silver, and chunks of brown.

_Where's Lucas?_ I thought, stunned. I looked around the room. Nothing. I looked back at the wolf, who was just sitting there, watching me. Lucas's clothes littered the floor.

_No way...no way in hell. _I crept forward, breathing shallow, and whispered, "_Lucas?"_ Slowly, in an exact replica of Devlin, the foreign wolf nodded.

And then? I fainted.

**i know, i know. it's so cliche! but as i said, i was at a loss and that's most deffinetely how I'D react.  
review, tell me whatcha think? i could use some good feedback on what you like/what you didn't like, what you want to bang my head against a wall for...ya know, the usual (:**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardians  
thanks so much to everyone who's reading this!  
as soon as i get lucas and kayla set up where i want them, i'm going to start integrating other characters into the book (there's a method to my madness, i swear!)  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Chapter 10:**

I felt my head connect with the hard floor, sending a dull thud through my ears. Funny, I didn't feel a thing. I felt my body crumple, along with my sanity, but I was powerless to stop it. _It's not possible, it's not possible, it's not possible. _The phrase kept circling in my head, and I shut my eyes against the too bright light. _I had seen Lucas become a wolf, I had _seen_ Lucas become a wolf. _With my eyes still closed, I felt, rather then heard, footsteps. They radiated through my body sending spasms up my spine, until I knew I was shaking. _Can't breathe!_ My breathing increased as I struggled to get more air into my lungs. The floor was cold against the side of my face as I started to panic.

I saw a shadow against my lids and cringed further into myself. I hunched my back, pressing my face into my arms, and curled my legs in.

Images assaulted me: Lucas, aloof and staring, his gaze intense. Me, feeling his stare on my back as I got into my parents car and drove away. _Flash!_ Lucas, walking into my class. Me, falling on my back, embarrassed. _Flash!_ Me and Lucas joking and laughing together on my crap tour of the school. _Flash! _A figure, Lucas, jumping through the window; saving my life. Me, looking up at him..._I didn't know angels had silver eyes._ _Flash! _Lucas, hugging me, comforting me while I cried. Me, depending on him, hugging him closer.

The feelings I had built for Lucas vanished the moment the last image came: Lucas, removing his clothes. Me, backing into a corner, desperately hoping he wouldn't attack me. Lucas, turning, stripping bare, begging me not to run, Lucas...the weird shimmer...Lucas, a _wolf_. The last scene flickered and died, leaving me alone on the floor once again, defenseless.

I must have been making some sort of noise; my throat felt raw. I slowly, slowly opened my eyes. Lucas, a very _human_ Lucas, looked back. He looked horrible, but thankfully, was fully dressed. He was all pale and shaking slightly. His eyes widened as they searched over me, and if anything, he turned paler. My eyes continued to dart around the room. Nothing looked different. _How does nothing look different?_ Everything was different now, and I was the only one effected.

My eyes snapped back to Lucas as he shifted his weight, making the floor creak. He swallowed loudly. "Kayla." He spoke my name, only my name. He sounded...he sounded as bad as he looked, his voice thick with emotion. He sat down against the wall opposite of me and spoke again, "Kayla, _please, _look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you." I snapped, voice shaking. Lucas looked startled that I had answered him, but I was past caring. I felt so confused. _What was happening?_ Lucas turns into a fucking wolf, and that's all he can say? _'Kayla, look at me.' _

_What about explaining what the FUCK just happened?_

"Kayla! I will explain, I _promise._ Just please, look at me. Look in my eyes."

I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud. _Unless Lucas was a mind-reader, too._ I couldn't help it-a small bubble of laughter escaped. I clamped a hand over my mouth and sat up, backing myself up against the wall. My arms felt like noodles, which only added to my hysteria. I could barely hold myself upright, random giggles bursting out of me.

"Kayla, _please."_ Lucas begged again. _What had he wanted?_ _Me to look into his eyes?_

I inhaled to try and calm myself, and raised my eyes to meet his. Almost instantaneously, I felt less threatened. His eyes captured mine, entrapped mine, in his world. His silvery essence engulfed me. I literally could not look away. I felt...complete. _Ridiculous! _I scolded myself, _get some answers you moron!_ For once, my brain had a point.

I tore my eyes away from his, breathing easier. I hated knowing that Lucas caused my panic, and I hated more knowing Lucas took it away. I didn't want my emotions to be so connected with him, not after this.

"Better?" He said slowly, softly.

Grudgingly, I nodded. Then, in a small voice, I asked, "Why?"

Lucas leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kayla, I never wanted you to find out this way. I never thought I would have to do that to you, and I am so sorry." He sounded disgusted with himself. "I'm so sorry."

I just sat there, numb. Lucas propped himself up again, and moved a cautionary few inches toward me. My body seized, leg muscles tensing, begging me to run. In a fight of flight situation with Lucas, I would take flight any day.

Lucas froze. "Kayla," He whispered, "I would never hurt you. I _could_ never hurt you."

I didn't know what to say. I thought back to the images that had assaulted me earlier. Up until now, they had all been good. I had felt comfortable with Lucas. I knew _that_ Lucas would never hurt me. But what about t_his_ one?

My eyes filled with tears, "I don't understand any of this."

Lucas sighed and moved away from me again. "I know. Kayla...I'm going to try and explain everything, starting from the beginning, ok?" I could only nod. That seemed to be enough for Lucas, because he started speaking right away.

"This all started when you visited the National Forest last summer." _What? Lucas didn't even speak me then! _"I already told you, the first time I saw you, it was like a punch to the gut. I was amazed, I hadn't imagined it could be so strong..." Lucas trailed off, his eyes filling with wonder.

"What could be so strong?" I asked timidly. Had I not seen Lucas morph before my very eyes, I would have been certain he was insane. But I _had_ seen it. I let that shred of proof keep me from darting out of the room like I so desperately wanted.

Lucas studied me. "Can I answer that question after I finish?" He asked. He didn't wait for my reply, and carried on, blocking out my tiny sound of protest. "I watched you the entire summer, Kayla. I was too nervous to talk to you though. You were only a sophomore in high school, and I had just started college... I knew that I would have to see you again."

I was confused, very, very confused. _Why did he have to see me again?_ I was surprised when Lucas spoke again, because he had drastically changed topics.

"Devlin was one too."

"_He was a werewolf?" _I gasped.

"A shape-shifter," Lucas corrected me gently. "And yes, he was one. He was also my brother."

Brother...? _Oh my god. Oh my god. OHMYGOD._ My chest rose rapidly as I started to hyperventilate. Black spots appeared around my line of vision and Lucas fuzzed out of focus.

"Kayla! KAYLA STOP!" I couldn't stop. I couldn't. My vision has just started to funnel when Lucas sprang across the room, stopping directly in front of me. He firmly placed his hands on either cheek and forced my eyes to meet his. He spoke with a ferocity I had never heard before. "I would never, ever hurt you, Kayla. You are my everything. Devlin-" He made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat, "Devlin was damaged. Ruined. He let his power consume him, turning him into something ugly. I s_wear_ I will _never_ attack you. I _could never_ attack you."

I puffed out more air, less rapidly then before, and leaned my head back against the wall, exhausted. Lucas's words washed over me. _Were they true?_ So far, I would have to say yes. There had been plenty of times, right now for instance, that Lucas could have hurt me. I remembered how my body had reacted to him all those times. It would fill with these intense urges to grab onto him and never let go; to fuse myself to him. I recalled how he had been with me on the path leading to the hospital. I had felt complete. Even now, my soul called out to his.

I carefully nodded, not finding the energy to speak. He exhaled loudly, releasing my face, and scooting a few feet back. "I was going to tell you this at the end, but you need to know now. I don't want to keep any more things from you, Kayla. I want you to trust me."

Rationally, I knew there was more to the story. Irrationally, I had hoped it ended with Devlin. "Ok," I said weakly, "I'm listening."

"Shape-shifers...well, we're different from people." I refrained from rolling my eyes. "My grandfather was an Alpha, a leader, of the...pack." I cringed at the word. "The dominance gene is passed down from male generation to male generation. My father was an Alpha, so naturally, Devlin took over for him." That made sense. I had an ominous feeling I knew where the conversation was about to turn.

"Devlin was a horrible leader. He abused his power, hinting to statics about our secrets."

I lifted my hand to halt Lucas. "What's a static?"

"A non-shifter." Lucas sounded sad for them.

"Ok."

He continued, "Devlin met a static girl while he was at college. He fell in love with her. He brought her here, to Wolford, to meet my parents." The town name _Wolford_ took on a different meaning, suddenly. "My parents didn't approve. It wasn't..." Lucas struggled to find the right word, "_expected._ Devlin got pissed and took off with her. Then, one night, he found her being mugged in an alley. He shifted to save her, and she hated him after that. She thought he was a monster." Lucas snuck a peek at me, and I'm proud to say I kept my face neutral. I didn't think he was a monster, but I wasn't positive where I stood with the whole people-turning-into-wolves thing yet.

"Devlin was heartbroken. He came back here, a complete wreck. He abused his power even more, and when he threatened to tell the statics about our existence, I had to intervene." Lucas talked more swiftly now, "It was a fight-to the death. I was winning, and Devil took off. He ran away, which caused some controversy when I assumed Alpha position." I was shocked. _A fight to the death?_

A question popped into my mind: "Is that why you saved me? You had a chance to...kill him" I ended with a whisper. I did not want to think about Lucas killing anyone. It was too raw. I started to realize I didn't know anything about Lucas at all, if he would do something like that. I scooted back a little more, until I was flush against the wall again. He was too close for comfort after what I had just learned.

"No!" He shouted. I cringed, and he added in a softer voice, "Kayla, I saved you because you are my everything. Devlin went after you in the first place because he knew how much it would hurt me."

"But w_hy?_" I finally burst out. "_Why_ do I mean so much to you, Lucas?"

"Don't you feel it?" He gestured between our bodies, "Don't you feel this energy connecting us?"

"_So?"_ My voice was harsher then I intended.

Lucas jerked back, a flash of pain crossing his face for a fleeting moment before it disappeared. "That night I jumped through your window," He changed the topic again, "and saved you, I lifted you into the car and watched you drive away. I hoped beyond hope that you would be ok. I went back in and your father was there. To say he was freaking out would be a massive understatement. I told him I would handle it. I lugged Devlin in the cage into your backyard. I made sure nobody was watching, and I opened the door and phased." My mouth dropped open in horror.

"I had to kill him in battle, or my rise to be Alpha would never fully count." Lucas explained. "We...fought. It didn't end well." Lucas grabbed my hand in his tightly, holding it like a lifeline, and continued, "Devlin took the cowardly way out, a_gain_, and took off. Kayla, I am so sorry. Had I thought he would do that, I would never have let him out. I would have kept him in that cage."

My mouth was still hanging open stupidly. Devlin's _not_ dead? But..._what?_

"Kayla," Lucas's voice was deep and serious. He looked me square in the eye, "I will not let him hurt you again. I promise."

_I will not let him hurt you again. I will not let you hurt him again. I will not let you hurt him again?_ It almost sounded like Lucas thought... like Lucas thought Devlin would come back for me. I paled, my eyes searching Lucas for answers.

_Why me?_ _What did I do? Why me? Why me? Why was I so fucking important?_ I tried to form the words, ask Lucas the questions I so desperately needed the answers to.

"The girl Devlin brought home to meet my parents," Lucas started. I hung on to every word he spoke, "Devlin declared that girl as his mate. He blames me, my family, for not forcing her to stay with him after she found out what he was."

"What?" I managed to croak. This didn't make any sense. A _mate?_

"Devlin's coming for you because of me Kayla...how I feel about you."

I just started at him dumbly. _What?_

Lucas closed his eyes, and whispered: "A mate for a mate."

**i have a question for all of you! if i were to do an entire lucas POV after i finish lucas and kayla, would anyone be interested in reading it? i had originally planned on keep this one completely in kaylas POV, so tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**discalimer: i don't own the dark guardians (still wish i did, though)  
sorry this took me a while to upload, i was really struggling again with what direction i wanted to head in  
oh! today is the ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY of this story! (well, on the 14th, but it's almost 11:30 so whose counting?)  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Chapter 11:**

I froze. _A mate for a mate? __What did that even fucking mean?_ "I don't understand." I managed to choke out.

Lucas looked grim. He gestured back between our bodies again, "You already said you felt this _connection _between us. You're my mate, Kayla... and I'm yours."

My face slowly but surely turned red as Lucas's words sunk in. _You're my mate, Kayla, and I'm yours._ _Mate?_ I was too embarrassed to even contemplate what that word meant. I was struck with nasty images from biology class last year, as wild animals _mated_ and _procreated_.Key words being: wild and animal. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Kayla! It's not anything like you're thinking! It's not..." Lucas struggled with himself. "It's not dirty or perverted! It's like soul mates!" I blushed deeper and swallowed loudly. Lucas fisted his hair and groaned, "God, I'm not explaining this right...we belong together. Our souls are a perfect fit, that's all."

I held up a hand in front of Lucas's face, daring him with my eyes to speak again. He obviously got the message and sat there, looking at me patiently. I didn't speak. I needed to sort this out. _Ok, think, think._ I mentally coached myself. _Wait!_ Devlin had a human...w_hat was the word Lucas used?_ _Something with an "s"?_

"Static." Lucas said softly. I jumped about a mile and gasped.

"_WHAT?" _I was beyond livid. What the fuck was going on? "Lucas," My voice shook with anger, "I want to know everything! ..._Now_!"

Lucas bent his head downwards and spoke, looking at his knees, "It's the mate connection, Kayla."

"You can- what exactly? Hear what I'm thinking or something?"

"Yeah." He looked up to gauge my reaction, to see how I was reacting, I suppose.

"Can I turn it off?"

"Yes!" Lucas said. He spoke fast, "It takes concentration. I could show you how."

"Ok." I said quietly. I tuned Lucas out again, and focused back on my thoughts, now painfully aware I had an audience. _What was I thinking before he interrupted? Something about Devlin...?_ Oh! My question resurfaced.

"Lucas, I think you've made a mistake."

"Huh, why?" He looked confused.

"Well," I began slowly, "you said that De-Devlin wasn't supposed to bring home a s_tatic_ mate. Since 'static' means 'human' and _I'm_ human..." I trailed off, hoping he got the gist.

Oh, Lucas got something all right. In fact, I thought he looked downright sick.

"I didn't make a mistake, Kayla." He spoke with a firm conviction.

"Yes, you did!" I insisted. The evidence was all right in front of us. I wasn't a shifter; Lucas was. Two plus two still made four and everything that goes up still must come down. Why wasn't he getting this?

"Please look at me." He murmured. I obliged without hesitation. His silver eyes captured mine, and a frown was etched in his handsome face. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke: "Kayla, you're one of us."

My mouth snapped closed with an audible click.

The word 'us' was so broadly defined these days. 'Us' could be defined as...a person. Or a member of the same planet. Maybe Lucas was part of the same baking club in school Taylor had forced me to join?

_Or,_ my thoughts interrupted, _'us' could mean shifters._ That was laughable! I wasn't a-a s_hifter. _I was almost seventeen for chrissakes. I think I would know if I was secretly a wolf all those years!

Plus, Lucas probably just meant something obscure, like...like being a sherpa. I was a_lmost_ a sherpa. I could completely be an 'us.'

My body tensed and my breathing hitched. Lucas was still starting at me, unmoving, waiting for my reaction. I knew, deep in my heart, that 'us' didn't imply being almost a sherpa, and as far as I knew, I wasn't fucking baking anything.

Lucas spoke again, firmly, "Kayla, you're a shifter."

I did the only rational thing I could think of- I slapped him. Hard. Directly across the face. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I forced myself up. I took off running. Before I slammed the door closed behind me, I caught one last fleeting look at Lucas. He was in the exact same position, kneeling on the floor, except now, he was holding a hand to his cheek. His face was ashen. My resolve almost shattered. _No!_ I screamed at myself, _keep going!_

I fled. I took off down the hall, the left this time, the hall I hadn't been in before, and was dumped into another large foyer. Making sure nobody was there, I raced across the room and out the double doors on the other side. A small room off to the right caught my eye. I stumbled in, trying to catch my breathe. I turned sharply and slammed the door closed, thankful it had a lock.

I flicked on the lights and walked to the far side of the room, as far from the door as possible, and collapsed onto a small armchair next to a piano. The rest of the room was bare, aside from the lighted ceiling fan and various paintings on the wall. And a phone! _Salvation!_ I almost yelled from joy.

I grabbed it and dialed the familiar number and was relieved when it started to ring. And ring. And ring. _Shit._ I just realized I had no idea what time it was. Both my parents could be at work right now, meaning the only one hearing the phone would be Bruno, the tiny kitten my mom was looking after.

I cursed again as I got the machine: "_Hi! We're not here right now, but call again later and we'll respond in a jiff!" _I half laughed, half sobbed at the ridiculous recording. I had begged my parents to change it, but they both insisted it was cute. God, I missed them. My eyes stung and a single tear made its way down my face. I wished I had memorized their cell phone numbers when I had a chance. I never thought I would need to know them off the top of my head. I always had my phone with me and their numbers were programmed in.

The machine beeped, "Mom, Dad? It's Kayla." My voice cracked, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm awake and just to call me back when you get this. I miss you both." I hung the phone up, feeling alone.

I couldn't have possibly left a message explaining everything that happened these last few hours, could I? My parents would have assumed I was hallucinating on pain pills and they would have called Dr. Brandt.

I paled. _Oh god._ Dr. Brandt, he _knew._ I thought back to what he said the day we had taken the path to the hospital. _"The forest is special," _I remembered him saying, "_Would cutting down the forest feel right to you?" _Then, when I had answered 'no', Dr. Brandt had said, "_I knew you would do well here."_ Not, I _had a feeling_, not, I w_ondered,_ no. Dr. Brandt had said '_I knew.'_ He didn't know me. Why else would he have said something like that? There was no other possible explanation. He _knew._

_Does everyone in this godforsaken town know?_ Then again, the only people I had seen had here so far were Dr. Brandt and Lucas. _Where _is e_veryone else? _This town was surprisingly small, but of course there had to be other people, right?

I sank into the armchair again and tried to think. Dr. Brandt had mentioned a daughter- Hailey? Hannah? Hayden? One of those. But where was she? I w_as_ wearing her clothes. That meant she couldn't be far away.

Were the clothes even hers? They fit perfectly..._too_ perfectly. _No, now I'm just being idiotic._ Of course they were his daughter's clothes. It's not like Lucas went out and bought them.

_Fuck._ Now I wasn't so sure. My neck was slowly started to throb again. With all this, _excitement_ I had almost forgotten my injuries. I lightly skimmed the bandage and was hit by another vicious thought.

Something Lucas had said earlier: _'Devlin's coming for you because of me Kayla...how I feel about you.'_ Devlin wasn't dead. And, if what Lucas said was correct, Devlin wasn't going to stop. _'A mate for a mate.'_

Jesus Christ. I curled up into the armchair, eyes wide, and tried my best to ignore the harsh throbbing in my neck, and my scary thoughts.

With only the light giving my comfort, I was surprised when I slowly drifted off to sleep...

~~OO~~

"...honestly, I thought she would take it better then _this!" _

I tried to shield myself from the high voice and was almost asleep again when I received a rough shake on my shoulder. I jack-knifed into a sitting position and swiped at my bleary eyes.

I was met with a halo of white-blond hair and deep, piercing blue eyes. "_Lindsey?_" I croaked.

She nodded solemnly, and looked me up and down. She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed firmly. "Kayla," she said with attitude, "we need to ta_lk."_

**review please? and i'm still taking imput on if you would like to read a lucas pov of this after im done w/ it completely (:  
i still feel like im writing with a blindfold, so tell me what you like, didnt like, what you wish i would do in the future  
and what you want to smash my head against a rock for putting in )**


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: nope, sorry, i STILL don't own the dark guardian series  
this chapeter is literally TWICE as long as all the others...i'm deffientely giving myself carple tunnel  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Ch****apter 12:**

"_Lindsey?" _I asked again. What was she _doing_ here?

"Yes!" Lindsey bounced, _bounced, s_at down next to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I grabbed her tightly back, trying to convince myself I was indeed awake. This was too weird.

"KAYLA! Gosh, I can't _believe_ you know everything now! This is going to make our friendship so much easier!" Wait, hold up. Lindsey..._knew_? About Lucas? About the fact he could _morph into a giant dog!_ Apparently, for she continued on her rant, "It was so, so hard _not_ telling you! I felt this gigantic guilty weight in the pit of my stomach about lying...although I didn't exactly _lie_ but I didn't tell you the full truth either, but now you know!"

I was still sitting there, listening to Lindsey, in a daze. _She had known the entire summer and didn't bother to _tell_ me? _

"You _knew?" _I managed to gasp out. "How?"

"Well _duh_, I thought Lucas told you- I'm a shifter, too!" Her brow puckered, "Or, at least I will be. I'm still sixteen." She added, like that held any clarity whatsoever.

"What does being sixteen have to do with anything? I'm sixteen." I pointed out.

Lindsey suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She fidgeted and leaped up to stand in front of me. "Come on! The other's will be so excited to see you!"

"Others?" I gulped. _How many shifters were there, exactly?_

"Yeah! Come _on!" _She punched me lightly on the arm, "I thought you would have figured it out when I told you I was a shifter. Maybe it's too obvious." She gave me a small smile. "Brittany, Connor, Rafe, Daniel and Hayden are all shifters, too." _Hayden,_ I recognized the name. That had to Dr. Brandt's daughter. The pieces started to click together. "Well, not Hayden or Brittany...yet." She added as an afterthought.

I sat back, stunned. It was too obvious. They had all seemed so..._normal_ when I met them last summer. I never expected all my friends to be well, animals. I still wondered what Lindsey had meant with the age factor. What did it matter if she was sixteen? And when she said that Hayden and Brittany weren't shifters, _yet._ 'Yet' implying that they would become shifters too?

_Could the same thing be happening to me?_ Oh, god.

"Ok." I wasn't sure what else to say, but she seemed to understand.

"Let's go."

I followed Lindesy out of the room, down the hall, twisting and turning. In a shorter time then I would have liked, we were heading out the double oak doors marking the front entrance. We continued to walk out until we were finally outside.

"It's this way."

I looked where she pointed and was startled to find a wide path, winding its way back into the forest.

"Where does this go?" I asked. At least now I understood why they wouldn't cut through the forest.

"The town, of course!"

"What! Wait, I thought this was the town?"

Lindsey chuckled and I listened, fascinated, while she explained the three main parts of Wolford. First, the hospital. The hospital was the oldest building. It was where all the shifters had first lived when they moved here, hundreds of years ago. Next, the mansion. Although, in my opinion, it still looked more like a castle. This building was erected after the shifters had grown in numbers and needed bigger space. Lindsey explained that only the Elders lived there now. Well, the Elders and Dr. Brandt. Apparently, he wasn't considered one. It was also where visitors, guests, and 'new comers', like myself, stayed.

Lastly, the main branch of Wolford. Each part of Wolford was connected by these short paths, efficiently separating them. This is where Wolford Hall was, along with houses, a sporting field, dining hall, and a gym. She went on to explain how Wolford Hall was just like any other city hall, with the Elders working as the 'government.' The gym was important. Shifters, I learned, had to be as physically fit as possible. I felt a little self-conscious at this knew information. I wasn't _not_ in shape, but I was exactly a gym-guru.

"What about a school?" I asked. That seemed to be the only component missing.

"Nope!" Lindsey waggled her eyebrows and I laughed. "We're all sent out to a boarding school and come back on weekends. Since statics aren't allowed to know about this place, the Elders decided a long time ago it was smarter this way."

"I guess that makes sense." We continued to walk in silence. I snuck a glance at Lindsey, and found that I was happy to see her. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. We truly had become best friends over the summer.

I digested all I had learned from her and there was just one thing..."Why was my mom allowed to come here?" I was curious.

"Oh, well we had to figure out a way to get you here in the first place. Elder Wilde thought it would be easier to let your mom drive here, rather then move you from a different hopsital."

"Elder _Wilde?"_

"Lucas's grandfather. He's actually very nice."

I waved my hand around at all the leafy greenness. "Well, wasn't my mom suspicious? This place is a _forest!"_

"Well, when you arrived I heard she was in a panic." I winced. "Then, your head started to bleed, a _lot_ I guess it didn't matter that this place wasn't the most conventional."

"_Conventional?" _I laughed. "This place is crazy!"

Lindsey giggled and squeezed me hard. "I missed you, Kayla."

I hugged her back just as hard. "I missed you, too." Lindsey gave me a bright smile and the path ended.

She bounded forward into the clearing and I hung back a little ways, suddenly nervous.

"Come on, Kayla!" She called, "Everyone's dying to see you again!"

I took a deep breathe. _Here goes nothing._ I jogged forward to keep up with Lindsey's ever energetic presence. How did she not get tired?

Lindsey veered off to the left and sprung open a set of doors, just as I caught up with her.

"I'm guessing this is the dining hall?" I asked quietly. The room was massive! It reminded me of my school cafeteria. Dozens of tables lined the room and there appeared to be a buffet table set up towards the back. It was empty at the moment, but from its size I could tell there had to be a lot of food made here.

"Yup. Oh, I see everyone! Follow me." I scanned the room and my old summer friends caught my eye. Plus, one other who I had never met. I assumed it was Hayden.

The group stood and watched us approach. I felt myself being scanned. _They wanted to see my reaction at the information that they were all shifters. _I realized suddenly. I scoffed. Them being shifters didn't change how I felt about them. It was just a shock to my system.

_And if Lucas was right, I was one of them, too._ Shit. Lucas. I almost groaned in frustration. _Why had I slapped him? How could I have done that?_ I vowed to go back and see him later...that is if I survived this encounter. And judging by Rafe's dark expression, I doubted that was likely.

"Kayla!" A deep voice yelled. Connor. I smiled despite my knotted stomach and gladly excepted his enthusiastic hug. Brittany came up next, smiling, and hugged me, too. Daniel, who had always been shy, gave a small wave and nodded his head. I beamed back at all of them. Rafe didn't approach me and kept glowering.

"Hi! I'm Hayden." I turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm Kayla."

"I know, nice sweatshirt, by the way." Hayden said, nudging me.

"Oh!" I mentally hit myself, because for a moment I wondered what she had been talking about. "Thanks so much for letting me borrow your clothes."

"Don't worry, it's not a problem." Her brow furrowed, "although I don't remember every buying those jeans...or that top."

I blinked. _Did Lucas...?_ I just smiled back, hoping my face wouldn't turn an unnatural red.

"Hey, did everyone hear? Movie night!" Connor said. I watched as he wound his arm around Lindsey, pulling her close. _I didn't know they were dating_, I thought. Lindsey never mentioned it. From the corner of my eye I saw Rafe pointedly look away. _What's up with t_hat?

"Do you know which movie it is?" Daniel asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Something with werewolves, I'm guessing. Just like every other time."

"Ugh, I swear, if I have to watch that old foreign movie _one more time."_ Hayden added with a laugh.

As the group continued to debate over which movie it may be, I noticed Rafe sliding casually up to me.

"Can I talk to you? Outside, privately?"

"Sure." I was proud of myself; my voice hadn't given away my emotions. I didn't know Rafe that well. He seemed nice, but he was always so, _dark._ I was apprehensive about talking to him, especially in private. _What could he possibly want to talk to me about, anyways?_

We left the others and headed outside, unnoticed. Once we were a fair distance away, he turned to me, his expression unreadable. I twisted my hands at my side. Rafe was making me nervous.

"It's about Lucas." I felt a ten ton weight settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Wh-what?"

Rafe leaned down, so his dark eyes bore into mine. "You hit him." It wasn't a question. I involuntarily retreated a step. I couldn't help but notice his expression had turned hard. Angry.

"I-I-...sorry." I blushed fiercely. I had never been so ashamed in my life.

Rafe snorted, "I'm not who you should be apologizing to."

I just stood there, feeling my face burn up, wishing he would drop it.

"Kayla, you have no idea-."

"Stop!" I yelled, glad to have found my voice. "_You_ have no idea!"

His mouth formed a straight line. "Enlighten me." He said, deadpan.

"He-he told me I was a s-sh-ifter and I...it was hard!" I ground out shrugging my shoulders in defeat. "I was scared and mad and confused and- and, and." I cut myself off. The tears in my eyes burned. I was dangerously close to crying. _Don't cry! Hang in there, _I coached myself.

Rafe gave a deep sigh. "What I was going to say, before you interrupted was that you have _no idea_ how hard it was for him to do that to you."

I looked up at Rafe, my mouth dropped open. I mentally smacked myself. _Why the fuck did I butt in!_

"He's really torn up about it." Rafe continued, "I think you should go see him. Let him know your ok."

I nodded slowly.

"And frankly," He barged on without tact, "you should apologize."

"You already said that," I replied unsteadily. I felt like shit.

"Then I must mean it."

I looked down again, studying the borrowed boots I was wearing. "Do you know where he is?" My voice sounded small.

Rafe looked relieved. "He's back at his house. Come on, I'll take you."

"Ok, but what about Lindsey and everyone?"

"Don't worry about it. After I show you, I'll go back and cover for you."

"Thanks Rafe." _Even though you were a bit of an asshole,_ I added silently. Shit! I clapped a hand over my forehead. Could he hear my thoughts? Lucas said it worked with mates, but I wasn't positive if Rafe could hear me or not.

He stopped walking and looked back, giving me a questioning look. I hastily dropped the hand off my forehead. _You smell!_ I thought with all my might and threw my thoughts towards him. Rafe didn't so much as flinch.

He looked around, "Kayla? Did you change your mind?"

"No!" I said hurriedly. I guess he couldn't hear me then. Thank god for that. I would probably die of embarrassment.

Rafe continued to walk briskly down the 'street' and by 'street' I meant wide dirt paths. We passed the first couple of houses, when Rafe walked toward the third one with purpose. It was slightly smaller then those surrounding it, but I instantly got that 'homey' vibe. The front yard, also known as _forest floor_, looked worn. Like someone was constantly coming and going. I liked it immediately.

"Lucas is inside. Just knock. I'm going to head back now."

"Ok." I was nervous again. _What do you say to someone who you slapped?_ I wasn't sure. I had never hit anyone before.

Rafe quickly scooped me up into his arms, surprising me. I let out a little squeak and he kissed the top of my head. "It really was nice seeing you again, Kayla. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine." I waved him off. I had more important things to deal with now-namely, Lucas.

Rafe sauntered back down the street as I knocked on the door. I waited the polite few moments before knocking harder. I was getting slightly desperate. I had to see Lucas and I had to see him _now._

The door sprung open, revealing a very tired looking Lucas. My heart soared. The empty feeling I couldn't identify washed away as I searched his silver eyes with mine. He looked surprised to see me. I searched over his cheek, relived when I couldn't find a lasting mark from my horrific action.

"Lucas!" I burst out, "I'm s_o _sorry! I honestly don't know why I slapped you. I was just confused and nervous and confused and, and I don't know! I'm sorry!" I was talking in circles. The need for him to know how desperately I wish I could take the action back consumed me.

"Kayla, it's ok." I must have looked stunned, because Lucas added, "No, really, it's ok. If anything, I should be apologizing. It was wrong of me to spring all of that on you and expect you to just accept it."

I didn't say anything. I had zero experience with this. Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "You want to come in?" He opened the door wider and I walked in cautiously.

The house was nice. It wasn't as pristine as the mansion and I felt more at ease. Lucas lead me over to a small lumpy couch. I sat down and he plopped down next to me. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"So, I'm forgiven?" I asked shyly. I still felt so rotten for hitting him.

"Only If I am." He said quickly.

I shrugged, "There's really nothing to forgive." I started to blush. _That sounded like a line from a bad movie, you idiot!_ My thoughts screamed at me.

"On the contrary, it was exactly what I needed to hear."

I gasped aloud, "Will you s_top_ that?"

Lucas looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. It's hard not too."

"Can you just t_ry _at least?" I said, exasperated.

"How can I? You're _right here _and you smell so good!"

My mouth dropped open. He was kidding, right? I hadn't taken a good shower since god knows when, and my neck was covered in gauze and bandages. Both of which were not the freshest.

"You're not serious?"

"Underneath all of everything is your natural scent. That's what I smell." _Oh._ That was possibly the most unique compliment I had ever received.

Slowly, as if to gauge my reaction, Lucas leaned forward. My heart went a little crazy, but I didn't move. My eyes focused on his and he leaned even closer. Lucas put one hand on my shoulder and gently held me in place.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ I thought in a panic. I have a confession. I've _never _been kissed before. My breathing hitched and I tried to grasp widely at random memories I had of Taylor telling me of her kissing experience. Nothing came up that would even remotely help me in this situation.

Still, Lucas leaned closer and gently, gently placed his lips onto my forehead. I stopped breathing and closed my eyes, letting myself feel the slight pressure. It felt amazing.

Lucas released me and said, "I hope that was ok with you."

I could only nod dumbly. I prayed I didn't look like too much of a fool.

"There's a movie tonight." Lucas began.

"I know." I interjected.

Lucas seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Would you want to go with me?"

"Yes!" I yelled. Lucas chucked and ran his knuckles over the side of my face, making my breathing hitch again.

"Good." He whispered huskily. He glanced at the clock hanging behind the couch. "If we leave now, we should make it."

"Ok. Let's go."

Lucas lead me out of his house and down the street. We didn't speak. Words weren't necessary. I jumped a little when I felt Lucas's hand slide down my wrist, holding mine in his firm but gently grasp. I was beaming. _Lucas, Lucas Wilde was holding my hand._

We made it to the movie, which was being played in the dining hall, just in time. The long picnic benches had been replaced by an assortment of blankets and pillows on the floor in front on the TV screen.

Lucas lead me over to a small section in the back. We both sat down just as the lights were snapped off and the movie began. The quiet conversations that were going on diminished and the movie's opening credits rolled.

As Brittany predicted, it had werewolves. Every now and then, when bad werewolf scene came on, everyone would groan and complain about how unrealistic it was. I laughed silently to myself. It was funny.

I watched further as a particularly bad scene came on. The werewolf had managed to fling itself down a shaft of some sort and was desperately trying to change back to human, but only managing to change his hands. Lucas snorted loudly at the ludicrous wolf with human hands scraped against the side of the enclosing and gave a pitiful bark.

His breath was suddenly at my ear, making me shiver as he whispered, "That's why these movies are so entertaining. Hollywood always does everything wrong."

"So, it's not possible to get stuck in one form?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Nope, I've never heard of it. Changing, for us, is as natural as breathing. You'll be fine."

I trusted Lucas and if he said it wasn't possible, it wasn't possible. "So," I whispered back, "when do I do it? When do I turn into a wolf?"

Lucas's eyes almost glowed in the dark. Their silver essence was the only thing I saw, besides a dim outline of Lucas himself. "On the first full moon after your seventeenth birthday. It's October eleventh."

October eleventh. _So soon._ Lindsey had said that her, Hayden, and Brittany weren't shifters _yet,_ because they were sixteen. The puzzle peices clicked together again.

We finished watching the movie in silence. Lucas, watching intently, me, thinking over the new information I had just learned.

The movie ended suddenly, the ending almost as bad as the beginning. I got up and stretched, my joints popping from being inactive for so long.

"Bye Kayla!" Lindsey called. I waved back at her.

Lucas turned to me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We walked out into the chilly night air. I shivered.

"Cold?" Lucas asked.

"You're not? It's freezing!"

Lucas chuckled, and to my delight, removed his jacket and handed it to me. I grabbed it and threw it on, breathing in its Lucas-y quality.

"Better?"

"Mhm, thanks."

We lapsed back into silence as Lucas lead me back to the room I had been staying in. The path was lit by a bright sliver of moon, reminding me just how close the full moon was.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Kayla."

My head snapped up, "Worry about what? The full moon? The fact that I'll become a w_olf?"_ I said sarcastically.

"Point taken. But, I'll be right there with you...if you choose me that is."

We reached the door to my room and I paused. "What do you mean, choose you?"

Lucas stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I'll tell you about it in the morning. I can see how tired you are, Kayla."

"I'm not that tired."

"Right, that's why you look like you're about to pass out."

I smiled at Lucas and my heart stuttered. He was perfect.

I was about to open the door when Lucas placed his hand over mine.

"Kayla." He breathed. I swallowed, loudly.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ I mentally chanted. Then, I inwardly cringed. It was probably not the best thing to be thinking about when the person you were with was a f_ucking mind reader!_ A faint blush appeared on my cheeks and Lucas paused.

He bowed his head to mine, and kissed my forehead swiftly. My eyes opened wide at the brief contact. His lips were warm against my skin. I could feel the stupid smile I was wearing.

Lucas pulled away, murmured a quick goodbye and walked away. I started after the entire time. As soon as he disapeared from view, I felt giddy. I wanted to shout out from the restrained joy I was experiencing.

Lucas made me feel things, intense things. I was still smiling as I opened the door.

I slammed it shut behind me, turned off the light, and collapsed into the huge bed. I didn't bother to change. I just wrapped Lucas's jacket closer to my body, enveloping myself in his scent, and closed my eyes.

**whatcha be thinkin'? the good, the bad, the ugly, pleeeease! i gave you like, 4,000 words! can you give me a reviewww? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclamier: i don't own the dark guardians  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:  
this chapter is short, but necessary!**

**Chapter 13:**

I knew it was a nightmare. That didn't make it any better.

_"Be quiet Kayla."_

_Darkness._

_Hiding._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Ssh!"_

_"Kayla, stay here, we'll be back."_

_Me, whimpering, afraid._

_Darkness. I was in a cave. Alone._

_Last words spoken, whispered, "Stay here, Kayla." _

_Loud yells, jeering, in the distance._

_So loud._

_Choking back a sob, me, retreating further back into a cave, terrified._

_Gunshots._

_Me, petrified._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" My voice cried out. _

_Footsteps?_

_A gruff voice, "Oh shit, I found her. Jesus, where'd those wolves go?" _

_Me, sitting in darkness, terrified._

_"Come here, kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you..."_

_A lost howl,_

_"__**BANG**__!" _

_A final gunshot._

I woke up screaming. I sat up clutching my chest, panting like I had just run a marathon.

_What the fuck was that? _It couldn't have been a dream...it was too real. It seemed almost like a memory.

I jumped and shrieked again when an urgent banging echoed off my door.

"Kayla! Kayla, I heard you yelling, are you ok?"

"Lucas?" I called back. _What's he doing here?_ This was too weird.

"Yeah," he called back, "can you open the door, please?" His voice sounded strained.

Still reeling from the nightmare, I opened the door shaking. Lucas's arms were around me instantly. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I molded myself to him more firmly. I didn't realize how scared I still was until Lucas leaned his head on top of mine and I felt my body go limp.

"What happened?" Lucas's voice was thick with worry.

"It was just a nightmare," I gave Lucas a weak smile and stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's, uh..like three."

Ungh, no wonder I felt so bad. I didn't think I would be able to go to sleep, though. Not after facing that dream, or whatever it was. It felt too realistic and that fact alone scared the shit out of me.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I finally questioned.

I tugged myself out of his embrace, wishing he hadn't seen me like this. _Why does Lucas always seem to catch me at my worst moments?_ _Why can't he ever see me when I'm actually put together?_ I wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

"I like you this way." Lucas murmured, a slow blush coming across his face. I fought off the urge to throw myself down onto the floor and just give up. I had, for a moment, forgotten about the fucking mind-reading situation. I studied my toes, feeling myself turning redder and redder. They were _fascinating._

"And, uh.." Lucas looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was-_it_ was the uh, mate bond."

"Mate bond?"

Lucas nodded and spoke faster then before, "I can tell when you're stressed out, or hurt, or when your emotions are running high, just like I can hear your thoughts. It's part of the connection we share."

Right, _that_ mate bond. I felt a small stab of worry. Why wasn't I as 'connected' to Lucas as he seemed to be to me? Was it because I hadn't shifted yet? _If_ he was even right about that. I still had doubts. Where was the _proof_ I would turn into a huge hairy beast, anyway? Would I loose him if he was wrong? Lucas was, sure enough, turning into the best thing in my life. I really, really liked him. And, I hardly even _knew_ him.

I looked up at said him now, watching him watch me. _Why hadn't he kissed me before?_ Shit! No, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I quickly studied my feet again and mentally arranged my all my shoes. I must have had at least fifty pairs. My mother was a shoe-aholic.

Lucas grinned down at me, "Shoes?" he asked with disbelief.

I just shrugged, "better shoes then something else." I hinted.

Lucas laughed, a hearty, strong sound, making me smile. I loved his laugh.

"Will you spend the day with me, tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. _YES! _"Sure."

"Good, I have somethings to tell you."

I started to fill with suspicion and dread. The last time Lucas spoke those words to me, it didn't end so well. Namely, he scared the shit out of me and morphed into a giant animal.

Lucas leaned closer, giving me goose flesh all over, and whispered in my ear, "Good night, Kayla." I gave a shiver of delight and ran back into my room, slamming the door in his surprised face.

Lucas Wilde was so...so, so _sexy._ The word 'sexy' wasn't even sexy enough to describe him! _Go to sleep,_ I coached myself. I had to control myself, it wasn't as though I could keep hugging him into forever. My body had such a strong reaction to him; it scared me. At the same time, it made me want to kiss him into oblivion, too. Damn. I had never felt these intese emotions before.

I jumped back into bed, whipped my hair up into a quick bun, nightmare, or whatever it was, quickly forgotten. _I wonder what Lucas has to tell me_...

What else was there, really? I sighed, rolled over, and shut my eyes, wishing sleep would hurry the hell up so I could see him again.

**i already mentioned how short this chapter is, and i swear the next one will be a lot longer  
-i have half of chapter 14 already written, but it didn't flow as easily as i would have liked, so i had to add this chapter almost as a filler-  
review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guarians...blah.  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Chapter 14:**

I sat outside the Wolford Mansion, cold and with a knot in my stomach. I was pissed and, I thought, rightfully so. I had been stupid last night. I had overlooked important details, like that dream. Oh, did I say 'dream'? More like a fucking memory. I knew that now. And so help me god, Lucas _would _tell me the truth.

My morning had started out fine. I sprang out of bed when my alarm went off, hustled to the bathroom, and attempted to shower with this horrible bandage on. After several attempts and a few choice words, I had been able to finally manage washing my hair without soaping my neck.

My morning was still progressing, well, fine. I had some butterflies in my stomach, but who wouldn't? I was excited to spend time with Lucas. Well, I was an idiot. It was somewhere between attacking my hair with a wet comb, and fervishly brushing my teeth when an epiphany hit me.

_What if it _was_ a memory?_ The dream...too realistic. I had shoved it away from me last night the instant I had seen Lucas. But hell, my biological parents...

Lucas had said this wolf-gene, or whatever it was, was genetic. My parents had been shot by w_olf hunters _in the middle of the _National Forest- _where I was now. I knew, from the random files my adoption agency had managed to find, that I had been born and raised somewhere in a town near the National Forest. Well, _why not this town? _The pieces certainly did fit together. It would explain a lot, actually. Like why I felt so comfortable here. Was I feeling things from my repressed childhood? _Why had I not thought of this last night?_ It was so frustrating.

The town itself didn't seem that famillar, but the trees did. They relaxed me. _Maybe that's why I've always felt a connection to nature? Maybe it was my past...?_

The forest calmed me now, as I sat on a small bench, looking for Lucas. I hoped he would be here soon. My fingers were starting to feel numb. In fact, my brain felt numb. Everything felt numb.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long. A few minutes later, Lucas sauntered down the path and slowed when he saw me waiting.

"Kayla!" He called out, "hey, are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Into the woods. That's ok with you?" _How could it not be?_ The woods were the only place I longed to be now.

"Mhm."

If Lucas was concerned about my lack of enthusiasm, he didn't show it. He simply offered me his hand, which I took, and led me into the dense forest. My pulse pounded through my hand into his. Again, Lucas didn't comment. Not that I expected him too.

I wasn't nervous. I was...apprehensive. He didn't scare me, at least, he hadn't scared me since _that_ night. I felt strangely safe with Lucas, even as we climbed up a small hill, leaving behind all signs of civilization, if you could even account Wolford in that category.

We walked on in silence. _How should I even begin asking him about my 'nightmare'? Did Lucas even know anything about my biological parents? He knew they were murdered here. What else could he know? What's he been keeping from me? Or maybe he _doesn't _know...?_

My thoughts ran in a wheel. I didn't want to try (and fail) to block them from Lucas. This was the only time where him being able to hear my thoughts may actually turn tide in my favor. I still wasn't sure how to start this conversation.

Lucas gently squeezed my hand, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

Lucas didn't answer. He just continued to lead me deeper and deeper into the forest. A small stab of worry was nagging at the back of my mind. We had been walking for at least half an hour. I tried to push it away. I had no idea where I was, and I hoped beyond hope Lucas wouldn't get lost. The last thing I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life wandering around in a patch of woods.

Lucas sighed deeply, "You honestly think I would get us lost?"

_"That's it!" _I yelled. "I'm done! You can't keep doing that!" I wrenched myself away from Lucas's worried eyes and stumbled back a yard. "Just stop it..." I moaned.

"I'm sorry." Lucas looked ashamed. "I'm really, really trying."

"You said you would teach me how to block it." I reminded him. I hated he could read me as an open book.

"And I will. That's actually part of what I was going to do today."

"Oh." I replied, my voice small. I felt like shit again. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. I tried to ignore how his muscles bunched as he completed the movement.

Lucas muttered something and turned back to the forest.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Lucas's eyes narrowed, "I'm not good at this. This was supposed to be e_asy. _Yeah, right."

"What was supposed to be easy?"

"This!" Lucas waved his hand over my body, "_Us."_

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, absorbing his confession. I was strangely comforted by it. Lucas wasn't perfect. He was having problems with this, too. It didn't help that we knew almost nothing about each other. I knew he was a wolf. He thought he knew I was. That was about it. I was hit with another epiphany. Two in one day, damn I was getting good.

"What's your favorite color?"

Lucas looked bewildered for a second, then his face lit up, giving me a genuine smile. "Blue. Yours?"

I smiled back, "Green."

Lucas gingerly offered me his hand again, asking, "Favorite ice cream flavor?"

I took his hand without hesitation, loving the feel of his warm skin, his callouses, his strength. "Pistachio. And you?"

And so it continued. I wrinkled my nose when Lucas sheepishly told me his favorite ice cream flavor was mint. I _hated_ mint. Lucas bit back a laugh when I admitted me fear of spiders. They were disgusting creatures. His fear was heights. I also learned a lot about Lucas's past; how his childhood had been growing up with shifters. Lucas explained, while I laughed uncontrollably, that he didn't realize people lived w_ithout_ the ability to shift until he was six. I saw a different version of Devlin, born from Lucas's memories. I saw him, not as a power hungry beast, but as a kind older brother, looking out for Lucas-protecting him. I knew they were painful for him to think about, and my heart swelled that he found me worthy enough to share his turmoil with. Lucas asked me about school and I relinquished stories about Taylor. I smiled as I retold our tale of my seventh grade birthday sleepover. Lucas actually had to stop me when I unwillingly told him about 'coffee grind girl' because he was laughing so much. But, I wasn't embarrassed. With anyone else, I would have been. With Lucas, I could be myself. And he could be himself.

"So, you were seventeen when you first shifted?" I asked when it was my turn to question.

"No, males go through the shift at eighteen. Only girls have their first shift at seventeen."

My brow furrowed, "Why?"

"The Elders think it has something to do with maturity; how girls mature faster then guys."

"Hmm..." It made sense. "Did it hurt?"

Lucas slowed down his long strides. "It was excruciating." He said quietly.

I sucked in a deep breath. _Excruciating?_ Shit, that didn't sound good. "Will mine hurt?" I had to know, even though I suspected his answer.

What Lucas said though, caught me off guard. "Not if you trust me."

"What-"

"We're here." Lucas cut me off.

I looked around. Where exactly was _here?_ It just looked like forest. Lucas lead me so I was walking in front of him. "Right through those trees." He whispered.

I walked forward, trying to ignore Lucas's body heat radiating off him in waves, warming my back. I pushed through the overgrown brush, and stumbled out the other side.

I gasped. In front of me stood a huge, beautiful waterfall. I had never seen anything like it. It stood at least twenty feet high, the waves thrashing around a huge, serene pond of sorts. A small batch of lilypads formed around the edges. It looked..._perfect._

"I had no idea this was here!"

"Want to swim?"

"_Swim?"_ I asked incredulously, "isn't it a little _cold?"_

"Nope." Lucas replied, popping the 'p'. "Trust me." He added with a wink, and whipped off his shirt.

I felt myself shiver, and not from the chill. Lucas looked...gorgeous. His strong chest was amplified by the sunlight radiating off of him. His abs contracted as he bent down, removing his shoes.

As much as I was enjoying looking at him, I was a little anxious. "I-uh, didn't exactly bring my bathing suit."

Lucas looked up, surprised. "Neither did I."

_Crap!_ Lucas wanted me to...skinny dip with him? Uhhh...

I let out a squeak, and whipped myself back around when Lucas went for his pants. _Relax!_ I screamed at myself. _God, I wish I had more experience with boys..._I was almost seventeen, never had a boyfriend, never been kissed. I was in way over my head. _Relax! _I yelled at myself, _It's Lucas!_

I heard a definite splash and turned back around, deeming it safe. All I could see of Lucas was his broad shoulders and face. I actually did relax this time. I could do this.

"Turn around!" I called out.

Lucas obeyed my order, and even submerged himself into the water.

Quicker than I thought possible, I stripped bare and launched myself into the water. The mental anguish I had prepared myself for, namely me being frozen to death in a pond, never occurred. The water around me was surprisingly warm. It felt amazing.

I resurfaced, coming face to face with Lucas a few feet away. I glanced down, my second moment of panic gone when the water wasn't see through. I wasn't ready to view _that_ Lucas yet.

"How is the water so warm?"

"It's an underground spring. The waterfall sends in cold water, but the hot spring water evens it out, making this warm water." He explained.

I really don't know what overcame me, maybe I simply couldn't help myself. But, I leaned towards Lucas, tilted my head ever so slightly... and splashed him full in the face. I lurched myself away, laughing hysterically at his expression. He swiped the water off his face, then ducked under the surface, his body torpedoing towards me. I shrieked out when I felt Lucas's hand on my foot, pulling me under the surface.

A few moments alter, we both surfaced, Lucas- looking like a wet god. Me- sputtering water everywhere. We were only a foot apart. A foot that gradually got closer as Lucas slowly moved forward. His eyes searched mine, almost asking for permission. I stayed still, treading water, completely out of my element.

Lucas cupped my cheek in his palm. "Kayla," he sighed. I stopped breathing. Following what I could only call instinct, I reached my hand out and grabbed Lucas's shoulder. This allowed me to stop treading water, and bring myself closer. His warm skin seared my hand. I wanted him to kiss me. I _needed_ him to kiss me.

Lucas leaned closer, his lips a fraction of an inch away from mine. I closed my eyes and felt Lucas press his warm lips to mine for a brief moment, then retreating to look into my eyes. Oh. My. God. Lucas had kissed me.

"You smile when your being kissed?" He asked quizzically.

I blushed at what he had said. _There is no way I'm telling him that was my first kiss! _It had been wonderful. My heart was still beating uncontrollably, and I wanted nothing more then for Lucas to kiss me again.

Lucas's eyes widened marginally, and he leaned back down to my lips. When I felt him get closer, I closed my eyes, this time though, I angled my face up to meet his. His lips touched mine, firmer then before, less hesitant, and I fell into bliss. There was nothing else I could do but _feel._ My mouth molded to his, under the pressure, and lips entrapped my bottom one, slowly sucking it into his mouth. I inadvertently gasped at this new contact, and opened my mouth further. One of his arms encircled my back, holding me closer to him, but still maintaining a safe distance away from our...well, naked bodies.

I sighed against his mouth, and Lucas retreated, resting his forehead against mine. I felt a thrill go down my spine when I heard his deep breathing, matching mine. He was just as effected by this as I was. He had been just as lost in these sensations as I had been. I wanted to whoop with joy.

"Kayla." He whispered, then sighed. "We should get out, I can smell a storm."

I blinked. "You can _smell...?_" Weird.

He nodded his head against mine. "You ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok." Lucas swam a few feet away, before calling over his shoulder, "stay here, ok? I'm going to get some towels."

_Towels?_ Where the hell would he get towels from? We hadn't brought any... I closed my eyes as Lucas jerked himself out of the water, but now before I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his shoulder. It was almost like a birthmark, the colors a perfect blend for his tan skin. It looked Celtic. _That's strange...I hadn't pegged Lucas as a tattoo kind of guy._

"Here, Kayla." I snapped my eyes back open and saw a fully dressed Lucas standing off to the side. "I'll leave this towel here, and I'll take your clothes inside." _Inside? "_Just come around back behind the waterfall. There's a path." Lucas scooped up my clothes and this time I watched him go. Sure enough, he climbed up a small ledge and disappeared completely behind the waterfall.

_Huh, who knew this was here?_ I ran out of the water, grabbed the towel, and climbed up the ledge, which was easier then it first appeared. The path lead me behind the waterfall, just like Lucas said it was. I fleetingly wondered why it was here in the first place, but quickly shoved it aside when I entered the dark room. The _very_ dark room.

"Lucas?" I called out, horribly aware that I was wearing a towel and shivering. It hadn't been that cold initially, but now I was freezing.

"Here."

I jumped, and gave a breathless gasp, slamming a hand to my chest, trying to still my heart, which was beating like a trapped bird. "God!"

Lucas just chuckled, "Here, I have some clothes. They'll be huge on you."

I could tell that Lucas was holding something out for me. The question was: Where w_as_ it. "I can't see anything." I confessed.

"Oh, damn! I'm sorry." Almost instantly, a small light filled the space. It was coming from a lantern Lucas placed on a chest.

"What _is_ this place?"

"It's one of our hideouts."

"Hideouts? Why?"

I took the clothes from Lucas and walked a little ways over to the other side of the room. I was glad when Lucas turned pointedly away. They were huge sweatpants, I realized. They hung off my body like sheets.

"The hideouts aren't really _hide_outs, more like secret dens where we store clothes, food, blankets. They're all over the forest."

"Oh. Why clothes, though?"

Lucas grinned at me, and spoke fast, "When we shift, our clothes don't magically reappear. We have to take them off, and being wolves, we can't exactly carry them around everywhere."

"Oh." I said stupidly. _Duh._

A huge bang of thunder echoed throughout the forest, making me feel a twinge of unease. The rain started almost instantly after, coming down in straight sheets, drenching everything I could still see in a matter of seconds.

"I told you I could smell a storm."

I said nothing, just continued to watch the rain coming down. _How would we get back now?_

Lucas heaved his way over to the chest, putting the lantern on the floor, and pulled out two sleeping blankets.

"We're staying here?" I questioned.

"Not unless you want to get soaked." Lucas teased

I laughed under my breath, not sure what to do. Lucas was still fiddling with the sleeping blankets, pulling one apart and laying it on the floor, then spreading out the other on top of it.

He must have felt my strong examination, and explained, "I thought we could lay together. Share body heat?"

Lucas propped himself down under the one blanket, and scooted over to the edge. The empty space was clearly meant for me.

"I've never slept with anyone before." I blurted out. _Oh god, why the fuck did I say that?_

Lucas steady eyes leveled with mine. "Neither have I."

I blushed, feeling my face turn the color of my hair. "I didn't mean it like _that."_

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite Lucas-mannerisms. "Kayla, I'm not going to attack you."

"I know!" I said indignantly. I rolled my eyes and carefully walked over to him. I stopped at the edge of the makeshift bed. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _now what?_ With a firm nod, mostly for my benefit, I flopped myself down next to him, and laid rigid on my back, making sure not to touch him. Lucas wasn't as stiff. I felt his body relax as he lowered the blanket over both of us. The chill I felt began to subside and I exhaled loudly.

I groped for something, anything to say. It was too quiet...too intimate without the talking. "What's your tattoo mean?" I asked after a few more desperate seconds.

"It's uh- it's Celtic." Lucas seemed hesitant.

"I thought so." I said slowly, "but what's it mean?"

Lucas turned his body towards mine; I could feel his eyes searching me. I stared at the ceiling, blushing slightly. "Every male shifter gets one after they meet their mate."

_And to think this had been intimate before..._

Lucas continued, "It's a name."

"Who's name?" I had to know.

Lucas gave me a look that stated I was an idiot. "Who's do you think?"

Shit. "Oh." _Don't freak out, don't freak out._ "When did you get it?" I whispered.

"After I met you during the summer."

"What!" I exclaimed loudly. "_You got a tattoo of my name_ _permanently etched into your skin and you didn't even talk to me?" _

"It wasn't the right time, Kayla. You were with you parents. I thought Lindsey would be able to convince you to come here over the school year. When you didn't come back, I had to go to you. Either way, I wasn't going to abandon you to deal with the change on your own."

I swallowed, loudly. "I'm glad you came." It was true, too. I felt such strong things toward him.

"Good." He replied.

I thought back to my other questions, desperate to change the topic, "Remember my nightmare?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"It was about my biological parents." I shuddered as I remembered the vivid details. "The night they were murdered." I whispered.

"They lived here."

I rolled over to face Lucas, hanging onto his every word he continued to speak, "They were friends with parents. They didn't live in Wolford, though. They lived in a static town closer to the school. They wanted you to grow up as normal as possible. I think-" Lucas cut off, for a moment, then began again, "I think they were going to show you their wolves the night the hunters shot them." I felt tears streaming down my face. "My parents know more about it then I do. But, I do know you were taken by the hunters. My parents told me the Elders tried to track you down, but you were just gone. Nobody knew what to do." Lucas voice turned grave, "It was the first time anything like that had ever happened."

The tears didn't stop and I sniffled, trying not to embarrass myself too much. Lucas wound both his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. I rested my head in the crook of his arm, and pressed my face against his chest, tears coming in earnest.

Lucas's chest vibrated as he spoke again, "When I first saw you...I had no idea how _protective_ I felt over you. I'll do anything for you, Kayla. I should have spoken to you," His voice turned joking and thoughtful, "I guess it was kind of creepy having me stare at you all summer, then?"

My light laugh was smothered against his chest. I was too touched for words. Lucas was...he was just everything. He was everything to me. I felt him press a small kiss on the side of my temple. I tried to hide a yawn.

"Sleep, Kayla. It's ok, just sleep."

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to block my thoughts?" My voice came out muffled because my face was still pressed against his chest.

"Sssh, I'll teach you in the morning." I was warm in his arms. I just nodded my consent against him, and snuggled closer. His arms tightened against me in response.

I felt another pass of his lips, this time closer to my jaw, and I sighed. The last thing I remembered was Lucas stroking my back, tracing light patterns against the worn shirt, before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**tell me whatcha think? and do you have any opinions on me doing a story on brittany with a twist? (after im done with this)  
xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardians!  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Chapter 15:**

"I have to _what?"_

"Concentrate."

I rolled my eyes at Lucas's crap explanation. We had been working on blocking my thoughts for a good hour, and I was no where near close to being able to do it on a mediocre level. I was frustrated beyond belief. And to think yesterday I had wa_nted_ to do this!

In fact, up until an hour ago, I had been fairly happy. I had awoken to Lucas softly brushing my hair behind my ear, cradled in his arms. My heart literally burst, thumping about two times its normal rate, at seeing Lucas first thing in the morning.

Then, I had foolishly remembered our previous conversation, and, idiot I am, I had decided it would be a great way to start the day. This cave looked as bleak as my hope at ever achieving this ability. At least the rain had stopped...although had it continued, maybe this lesson would have been postponed. Damn.

"I'm _trying!_ You're not telling me anything!" I yelled now.

"You need to _concentrate. _Don't force it."

My jaw snapped closed with an audible click and I counted backwards from ten. _Don't yell, don't yell, don't yell, _I mentaly coached myself. _This isn't Luacs's fault._ And it wasn't. I knew that, but I was severely frustrated with him nonetheless. Lucas seemed to sense my frustration, or hell, maybe he just read my mind. Either way, he spoke:

"Kayla, it'll be easier once you shift. It's just a...minor set back right now. If it makes you feel any better, I'll really, really try not to consciously hear your thoughts."

I sighed. I was more mad at myself than anything else. It wasn't so much as Lucas could hear my thoughts, it was the fact that I _couldn't_ hear his.

Lucas suddenly knelt in front of my, grasping my shoulders, forcing my dejected gaze to meet his. His hair was adorably ruffled from sleeping on the hard cave floor. With a jolt, I wondered how bad of a mess I was. My hair had never cooperated, and it was highly doubtful it had started now.

Lucas spoke with gentle conviction, grasping my shoulders tighter, as if to confirm his words, "Kayla, I would never screen my thoughts from you. There's nothing I think that I wouldn't want you to know."

My heart swelled and I reached forward and grabbed Lucas, hugging him tightly. I released my mounting tension, and breathed in his woodsy scent. Nobody else would have known how to make me feel better, but with him... it seemed effortless.

"Thanks Lucas." And I meant it, too. "Can we take a break though?" I asked timidly. My brain was exhausted from trying and failing to block thoughts, despite Lucas's only direction of: _concentrate_.

"Yeah. I wanted to show you something anyway..." Lucas trailed off, asking me with his eyes.

My curiosity peaked. "Like...what?"

Lucas closed his eyes, and breathed out, "My wolf form."

I sat perfectly still, horribly aware that if I moved myself away from him, even an inch, Lucas would take it the wrong way. He would think I was adverse to seeing that part of him. Or worse, that I would possibly hit him again. Did I want to see his wolf form? The better question being: Could I say _no_ to seeing his wolf form? That wasn't an option. The wolf was a part of him...and I wanted all there was.

"Yes." I said calmly. _I could do this._ I knew rationally Lucas wouldn't attack me, but after Devlin... _No!_ I pushed the thoughts from my mind. _Lucas _wouldn't_ hurt me. End of story. _I tried to calm my heart rate.

"Ok." He said. I got the mild impression he was afraid to say much more. He cautiously got up and moved across the cave. Sunlight streamed in from the opening, shadowing across Lucas's face as he stood tall and stripped off his shirt.

My face unintentionally got hot. I had forgotten that Lucas would have to take off his clothes. Shit. If it was any consolation, Lucas seemed just as, if not more uncomfortable then I was. He took off his two worn shoes and looked at my expectantly. _Turn around, dumbass!_ My brain screeched.

I carefully turned my back, and studied the wall in front of me, desperately trying not to worry about what was going to happen.

"Remember" Lucas's voice rang out, "I'll still be me. It's just a shape. I'll understand you." I heard him undo the zipper, and chills cascaded down my back, centering in my stomach. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ "Kayla," He said desperately, "if you get scared, look into my eyes. It'll still be _me_."

I sensed, rather then felt, the shimmer. It was exactly like the one I had experienced in my room that first night Lucas showed me who he really was. My skin broke out in goose flesh. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood alert, as if they knew they were experiencing a paranormal phenomenon. I was hyper aware of everything; the way the wind blew outside, the way my breathing echoed in the small cave, the _drip, drip, drip_ of raindrops falling off of trees. And, the slow animalistic whine from behind me.

I steeled myself for a few more moments, trying to prepare for what I was about to see. I slowly turned around, and was met with a huge wolf- Lucas.

"Oh, shit." I gasped. The wolf didn't so much as twitch. Even his breathing was controlled.

I raked my eyes over him, completely aware that this was not a joke. It was re_al._ He was massive. More so then Devlin. More so then I remembered him being. He was roughly the size of a large Shetland pony. _Jesus..._

The wolf stood tall, just like Lucas would have, had he been human. Another slow whine met my ears, and I stared into the wolf's- Lucas's- silver eyes. I understood why Lucas said that now. His eyes were the same. It was still _Lucas_ staring back at me. _'It's just a shape.'_ He had said. I saw that now.

A small smile blossomed on my face, and Lucas -the wolf- lowered himself onto the ground, and started to crawl hesitatingly towards me.

"It's ok." I tried to reassure him, "I'm not scared. I get it now. It's still _you."_ Lucas's inquisitive silver eyes searched over my face, and the wolf crawled steadily towards me again. I held out my hand, not completely sure what else to do. _Should I what- pet him?_ I just stared dumbfounded at my open hand, then glanced at Lucas, then stared at my hand again. _He's not a dog,_ I reminded myself.

Even though Lucas wasn't a pet, the human rules I had laid out regarding him, like: do not scratch behind ears, or do not call forth with beckoning; well, those rules flew right out the window. The wolf- Lucas- bounded up to me, and nuzzled my hand, placing it on top of his head. My hand, of its own accord, I swear!, started exploring. My hand ran course through his thick, yet soft, fur on the back of his neck. I scratched him haltingly there, half expecting the wolf to evaporate before my eyes.

"You're fur matches your hair," I let out, awe-struck. The wolf was a mixture of white, black, and different shades of brown. I continued to run my hands, both now, through it. I loved how he felt. Lucas let out a throaty grumble, encouraging me. It was like the wolf version of a purr, or how I imagined a wolf-purr would sound, anyway.

My smile grew bigger, and I trailed one hand up to his ears. "You're soft, too." I said. I didn't give a flying crap if this was unorthodox, telling your... _boyfriend_ he was soft. This relationship was not the most conventional. _Is Lucas my boyfriend...? _I wondered now, still feeling his ears. I hoped he was.

Lucas flopped over on his side, resting his head in my lap, and sighed contentedly. His eyes were still open and alert, watching my face for any sudden changes, while I continued to caress his big body.

I don't know how long we both sat there, me, leaning against the side of the cave, Lucas, content in my lap. We both watched the sun duck behind the trees lining the mountains, wondering where the time had gone.

I shifted against the wall, hearing a few of my joints pop. Lucas, still a wolf, stood up in front of me, puffing air into my face. In some unspoken agreement, I followed Lucas outside of the cave and sat by the pond, leaning against his side, fisting my hands in his mat of fur once more.

"Can you change back?"

The wolf turned and nodded in my direction. He ran a few yards, before turning back to me. "What?" I asked self consciously. Lucas was slowly eyeing me, as if trying to decide something. I raised my eyebrows. _What was he doing?_

Lucas ran back to where I was sitting, and before I knew it, dragged his tongue across my forehead-his version of a kiss. "EW!" I tried to be over dramatic to the extreme, going as far as to mutter about "crazed pervert dogs.." Lucas coughed his wolf laugh and ran back to the cave.

I studied the waterfall in front of me. The lillypads danced along the surface as a gust of wind blew across the surface. I felt happy.

I heard footsteps, and looked over at the now human Lucas. He smiled shyly at me. "How are you?" He asked me.

_I'M FINE! _I screamed inside my head. Hell, I might as well play the hand I was dealt, right?

Lucas smiled wryly and sat down next to me, thighs touching. He tucked a strand of hair that had managed to free itself from my braid behind my ear. "I rather hear your voice." He whispered, making me shiver. My body was having another allergic reaction to him. I wanted nothing more then to burrow in his arms.

"It was amazing." I said quietly. "Will I be like that? I mean, look like myself, but in wolf form?"

"Yeah, it's how it works. The wolf is apart of you."

I nodded, lost in thought, trying to imagine my wolf form. Red fur, and green eyes I was assuming. Lucas nudged me with his thigh again, and I leaned into his shoulder. His warmth radiated through the heavy sweatshirt I was wearing. Lucas touched my cheek, and I looked into his silver stare.

Goose flesh erupted on my skin, and this time, _I _leaned into _him._ Our lips met in a fiery embrace. This kiss was different from the others; more intense. Long gone was the hesitant Lucas, and in his place stood an Alpha. A wolf.

His lips entangled mine, opening my mouth again and again. It was all I could do to keep up, and when I felt the moist, warm tip of his tongue against my lip, I shattered. My hands wound into his hair, pulling him closer, as his one hand explored my back, the other still framing my face perfectly. His hair was as silky as his wolf counterpart, and I wound my arm around his neck, trying to get even closer. His tongue slowly pressed against mine, and my brain flat lined. I slid my tongue against his, and Lucas pulled me onto his lap. He released my lips, trailing his mouth along my jaw, and feathered the column of my throat in light kisses. I gasped at the new sensations.

"Kayla," He ground out between kisses, "we have to stop. It's getting dark."

Panting, I pulled myself away, trying to regain feeling to everything but my mouth, which was on sensory overload. _Wow, w_as my only conscious thought. I looked around, shocked to see almost no light left. We must have been...busy, longer then I thought.

Lucas jumped swiftly to his feet, and held out his hand to pull me up. I leaned against him, and he kissed my neck again, lingering there. I reached up and wound my arms around his neck.

Lucas groaned, "Kayla. You're killing me. Come on, we have to get back."

I sighed and took a step back. "Ok...how are we getting back? I can't really see anything."

Lucas gave me a cocky grin, "_You_ may not be able to see anything, but _I_ can."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you getting at?" I sounded suspicious, and rightfully so.

"I'm going to shift, and you can climb onto my back. I'm more sure footed as a wolf."

"What?" I let out, in a panic. Lucas was already striding away from me. _He wants me to climb onto his back? That's not awkward... and I'll probably crush him! _"Lucas!"

Only a whine was my response. _Fuck._ The wolf- Lucas- trotted over and nudged my arm. "Uhm, no?" I hated how my answer sounded like a question, because there was _no way in hell I was climbing on his back!_

The wolf whined again, and this time licked my hand in reassurance. "Fine." I grumbled. "It's y_our_ back." His only response was that wolfy laugh.

Lucas crouched down, and I clambered onto his back, trying not to hurt him. I grabbed fist fulls of the fur on his neck, and leaned on my stomach, placing my feet onto his backside. _Because this isn't humiliating..._

Lucas started off slow with a brisk walk, as if to test my balance. When I didn't fall off (to which I was eternally grateful) he extended his strides, until we were finally jogging through the dense forest. I squinted into the darkness, wondering how in the hell Lucas could see anything.

A good twenty minutes later, almost half the time it took us to arrive at the waterfall, we were almost back to Wolford. I leaned my head back against him, letting his fur warm my frozen face.

My brow furrowed as Lucas's strides stumbled, and he stopped altogether. A menacing low growl was coming from his throat and fear stabbed at my stomach. Lucas shook himself, almost flipping me off his back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, voice choking.

Lucas stopped growling, and shook again, this time more forcibly. I scrambled off of him, hoping that's what he wanted. As soon as I was firmly on the ground, Lucas pressed his body into mine, forcing me to back up. "Lucas?" I asked in complete desperation. _What the hell was happening?_ I squinted, trying to see something, anything.

I felt a shimmer, and sucked in a breath, knowing Lucas had shifted back to human. "_Lucas!" _I yelled again. My heart was racing. "What's-"

"Sh!" I quickly shut my mouth, closing off all my questions. I could barely see anything, and I reached out blindly. My hand connected with a hard chest. A very hard _naked_ chest. I recoiled, knowing he was naked and r_ight in front of me._ I focused my concentration only on his face, determined not to look down. His hand snaked forward and grabbed my upper arm, pulling me closer to him. His hand was shaking.

"What-"

Again I was cut off by another harsh "SH!" The moonlight illuminated his face and I saw him pull in a strong breath of air through his nose. _Holy shit,_ _he's smelling the air_ I realized with a jolt. I was in panic mode; my heart beating at lease twice its normal rate, and I had started to sweat near my brow. Adrenaline coursed through my body, preparing me for flight or fight. _What the fuck is happening? _

"Devlin." Lucas spat. "The bastard's here."

**tell me whatcha be thinkin? reivews = happy!  
also, for those who may be concerned, this is about as lemony as it will get. i really want to keep this story rated T.**


	16. Chapter 16

**discalimer: i don't own the dark guarians, and frankly, i probably never will  
thank you so, so much to everyone who's stuck with this! you guys mean so much to me!  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:**

**Chapter 16:**

I couldn't breathe. _"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." _I chanted.

"Kayla!" Lucas's harsh whisper made me jump, and I mentally collected myself. I had to be strong. "I need you to run." My eyes widened.

"I can't s_ee_ anything!" I snapped, my breaths coming in heaves. "How do you want me to _run?"_

Lucas regarded me calmly, but I could see his facade slipping. He was nervous, if the shaking in his hands was any indication. A branch creaked in the distance, and Lucas acted.

He quickly tucked me against his _naked_ side, and growled threateningly. It was a deep, primal sound, and made the little hairs on my neck stand at full attention. A small sound escaped my throat. Lucas didn't look at me. He did, however, crouch forward slightly, silently daring something to happen. I stood still, terrified.

He sniffed the air again, something I couldn't entirely wrap my head around,

"The trails old." Lucas ground out, disgusted, "He's been here for awhile. And nobody _noticed." _He ripped a hand through his hair, "Fuck."

I jumped a bit at his rough tone. It was the first time I had heard Lucas curse. I didn't move, letting his waves of anger dissipate. In fact, I tried not to think either. My mind had gone blank. I felt eerily still. _Why wasn't I panicking? Why didn't I feel_..._anything?_

"We need to move. Climb on my back again." Lucas didn't look back, as he walked a few feet away. I felt the shimmer, and Lucas was a wolf. He reguarded me calmly again, and waited until I was only inches away to move.

He licked my hand reassuringly, but I didn't feel reassured. I still felt strangely empty.

_Devlin, Devlin, Devlin, Devlin. _His name pounded the inside of my brain like a drum- beating me into submission. _He was going to kill me_. He was going to _kill_ me.

Lucas whined, frustrated with my slow movements, and I clamored onto his back. I rested my face against his neck again, and shut my eyes, not wanting to see anything. This time Lucas didn't ease me into a jog. Instead, he practically bolted through the forest, with me, swaying dangerously perched on top of him. I could _feel_ his frustration, disapointment, and overwhelming fear. His strong heartbeat echoed through my empty mind, frantic.

_I'm going to die, _I thought. I didn't want to die. I really didn't. Yet, why was I so...nothing? My body felt sluggish. I felt concerned that this wasn't normal. I had a sick, pyscho-killer, animal-shifting, beast after me, and I wasn't high on adrenaline. Sure, I was terrified. In fact, this was probably the scariest moment of my entire life. More so then when Devlin tried to kill me in my living room. Then, I had thought he was just an angry wolf. An angry revenge seeking shifter is a hell of a lot worse. And now I knew what he was capable of. Lucas was positive he wouldn't rest until I was dead. _If that's true.._._why am I so accepting?_

I was positive I wasn't going to try and escape. There was nothing to escape to, anyways. Lucas was here. I _belonged_ here, apparently. I felt such a strong attachment to these woods. My biological parents lived here. I _couldn't e_scape. I didn't want to.

Lucas whined, alerting me that we had arrived to our destination. Lucas shook his body, forcing me to jump of, or fall off. I wiped the dirt off of my pants and tried to stop my visible trembling. My entire body was shaking like a leaf, and it wasn't from the cold. I was fucking terrified.

Once again, Lucas's words ran through my mind: "_Devlin's coming for you because of me Kayla...how I feel about you."_

Lucas whined, nudging me forward towards the gates of Wolford. I stopped in front of the entrance, noticing the key pad with numbers one through nine.

"You need a code." Even though my voice was a whisper, I cringed at how unnaturally loud it sounded in the dead of the night. The forest was silent. A silence that screamed something was wrong.

Lucas didn't respond. Not that I expected him too. Because, really, what was he going to do? Tap the ground with his foot indicating the numbers? The thought was ludicrous. He did, however, throw his giant wolf head back, and let out an earsplitting howl.

The sound was nothing I had ever heard before. It was horribly beautiful. The sound carried for miles, and the pain was evident. Lucas let out all his emotions in that howl, and it broke me. He sounded so hopeless, so sad, so scared, so _tortured. _I pressed a hand against my mouth, determined not to cry.

_Devlin, Devlin, Devlin, Devlin._ The name haunted me in my thoughts, letting me forget _nothing_; he would stop at _nothing. _

I heard feet hitting the ground, and whirled around. In front of me stood two new wolves. From Lucas's calm demeanor, I knew these wolves were good. In fact...they almost seemed familiar. One was darker, and slightly more shaggy then the other, who had pale blond fur. While both wolves were huge, it was evident that Lucas was bigger, taller by several inches. And while all three wolves were massively muscled, the other two had nothing on the sheer bulk that was Lucas.

My heart still pounded, though. I was badly intimidated. Lucas nodded to the other two, and they both took off in the direction we had come from.

"They're going to check it out." A voice said from behind me.

"_Shit!" _I yelped and whirled around, hand to my chest. I squinted through the darkness, trying to see my assailant. Brittany was standing there, her raven hair almost invisible against the night sky.

Lucas, still in wolf form, growled softly at her, and, to my amazement, she rolled her eyes and snapped, "It's not my fault she's practically blind. I'm taking her now, so chill."

I looked back and forth between them, utterly confused. "Wha-"

"Let's go Kayla," she interrupted, "before lover boy blows a gasket." Brittany nodded toward the key pad. "By the way, the numbers are 9-0-3-6-2-8. Random, I know."

I silently agreed, trying to memorize the numbers she spat. I pressed the numbers in, and the gates swung open with a hair raising screech. I hated sounds like that. Lucas sprinted in before me, brushing his side against Brittany, making her stumble back a step.

"Ugh." She let out a disgusted sound, then turned to me, "Today, if you don't mind. I'm freezing my ass out here."

"Ok..." I walked past Brittany, wondering what the hell her problem was. Last summer, we had gotten along fine. I was still closer to Lindsey, but we didn't have any arguments. She was nice to me, I was nice to her. _What had gone wrong?_ And what was up with Lucas growling at her? He hadn't growled at me...then again, we were mates- I was proud I didn't flinch at the word anymore- and him and Brittany weren't. But still, something felt off. And why did he push himself against her? It seemed like a warning.

I trudged off after Brittany's retreating form, hearing the gates close with a loud bang. She was in great shape, more so then Lindsey, and I felt slow in her presence. I followed her into Wolford Hall, surprised at the inside interior. There was a long table, pushed vertically, taking up most of the room. An smaller table, almost like an alter of sorts, was placed behind that table, raised up a good six feet, to look down on the room. It was curiously empty. The set up reminded me of an old church. If old church's were kept in fabulous condition. The room was smaller then I expected, but well lit, and painted a boring beige. What kept me the most interested were old portraits hung against the back wall. There had to be twenty or so, and every person, both male and female, looked dangerously wise. I felt a shiver go down my back under the portrait's punishing stare.

Seated at the long table were faces I recognized. Daniel was there, next to Hayden, who was seated across from Lindsey, waving at me like an idiot. Brittany strode forward, pulling me along. She pushed me into the seat next to Lindsey, "Just sit there and keep quiet, got it?"

"Shut up, Brittany." Lindsey whispered fiercely, "Just because _he's_ back doesn't mean-"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Brittany snarled back.

Lindsey opened her mouth to retort back when Daniel smacked his fist against the table, making me jump, "_Enough."_ He yelled. "Both of you just _stop."_

Hayden nodded next to him, "Daniel's right." She said quietly.

Lindsey sighed, twisting her hands in her lap, while Brittany refused to look at anyone, still scowling.

I had enough. I needed answers, and I needed them now. "What the hell is going on?" I spoke loudly, my voice echoing off the walls. Daniel looked away. Obviously he wasn't going to answer me. Brittany was still scowling, and next to me Lindsey was still, something unnatural for her. Hayden just looked at me, her eyes huge. I waited a moment; nobody spoke.

"AH!" I yelled, and had the sweet satisfaction of watching everyone jump. "This is insane!" I was pissed, and frustrated beyond belief. "You're not telling me anything! I was with Lucas, having a great time, next thing I know, he goes all wolf and is like, 'Devlin's back.' _Now_ I'm expected just to s_it _here? S_till not getting answers?_" My voice had gotten vicious, "You have got to be _FUCKING _kidding me!" I ended abruptly, chest heaving, palms sweating. This silence was unacceptable.

"Fine," I muttered darkly, mostly to myself "if you won't tell me, I'll get the answers by myself." I pushed away from the table. I stopped when Lindsey's hand wound around my wrist. I chucked to myself, watching her eyes go wide. "Let. _Go."_ I said darkly.

My emotions were churning inside of me, and if Lindsey did not release my wrist, so help me G_od_ I could not be held responsible for what I would do to her. She didn't immediately release me, and I ripped myself out of her grasp. I was _done. _

"Kayla," someone pleaded. Who, I'm not sure, because I didn't turn around. I just strode to the door, wrenched it open, and walked outside. I hoped someone would confront me. I wanted to scream, yell, release my frustrations. I wanted someone to _suffer._

I should have been startled by my attitude. Then again, my emotions had been through hell and back this week, and I needed to drain them somehow. I wasn't sure where I was going, but that didn't stop me. Rationally, I knew this was dangerous and stupid. Devlin was out there, somewhere, trying to kill me. I was by myself, defenseless. I kept walking, pushing the thoughts from my mind.

My feet subconsciously carried me to the front of the hospital. The place where it all started. I was beginning to despise this place. I touched the bandage on my neck, remembering. Everything had been complicated then. I had thought I would get answers. I had thought the answers would be easy; make sense. _If only I knew..._I let out a humorless laugh and sat down on the front steps. I couldn't go in, I couldn't face the place.

I held my head in my lap and sniffled, determined not to cry. I missed Taylor, I missed my familiar school, I missed my house, I missed my parents. Oh, god, my _parents. _They had to be worried sick. I still hadn't managed to make verbal contact with either of them.

I sniffled for a second time, and felt my emotional defenses crumble. I looked up into the sky, counting the stars. It was something me and my parents did whenever we had gone camping. I did that now, recognizing a little red dot that was Venus. My dad was a fake astronomer. Meaning, he would spew useless, untrue facts about the stars and their origins. Even their names he had faked. When I had turned ten, I finally realized his stories were bullshit. I could never forget the look on his face as I called him out on it.

I wished I could go back to that time now. I would've stopped myself that night, telling myself to enjoy it. Enjoy the stories, because honestly, reality fucking sucks.

I lifted my head as I heard footsteps approach.

"Kayla?" It was Lucas. _There's a fucking shocker._

"Hi, Lucas." I said tiredly. Lucas came and stood in front of me.

"Are you ok? Everyone said you ra-_left_" he hastily corrected himself, "Wolford Hall. This thing with Devlin, I swear, it'll be fine. It'll be _fine."_ He said again, like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sure." My voice cracked. At least my anger had dissipated. I knew I owed Lindsey an apology. In fact, I owed everyone an apology for my outburst. Except for maybe Brittany, who I didn't feel any remorse for. She had been acting like a bitch.

"What's going on with Brittany?" I asked Lucas now.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, and extended his hand to mine. I took it carefully, and he pulled me up next to him.

"This thing with Devlin just has her on edge, more so then the rest of us."

Oh. That explained a few things, then. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

I sighed loudly. "Lucas." I said, forcing him to look at me, "this has to stop."

He looked down at me, a baffled expression on his face, making him look adorable...and kissable.

"These half truths," I explained. "You don't really tell me the full truth, only half! You keep saying you'll explain later, but you never do."

"Kayla, I'm sorry. I know this has to be hard for you, really, I do."

I waved his sympathy off, I didn't want it after the pity party of one I had had a few moments ago. "Just...if you don't want to answer something, tell me and I won't ask."

Lucas wound an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. My body relaxed against him, and his intoxicating scent surrounded me.

"Brittany and Devlin, they-they had a thing." My eyes widened into his shirt. _Brittany and Devlin?_ Jesus. "It was after Devlin shifted. They weren't mates." He added hurriedly, "just together. Then, when Devlin found Stacy, the static girl, Brittany was heartbroken. She loved him. It was even harder for her when he-how he...went _bad_. Then, she was forced to watch me...try and take care of it. I think she still loves him. Brittany believes he can be saved."

Oh my god. "What about you? Do you think he can be saved?"

Lucas's voice darkened, got harder, "No. His last chance evaporated when he attacked you."

I let out the breath I had been holding through Lucas's story. I felt horrible for Brittany. It had to be torture watching someone you love become something you're supposed to hate.

"Shit," was the only thing I said. I thought it summed just about everything up, though.

"Are you ok to go back? To Wolford Hall? The Elders want to speak to us. They want to know the Dark Guardians course of action."

"Dark Guardians?" I had never heard those words before. I stepped back and walked with Lucas through the paths back to Wolford Hall.

"Yeah," He grinned sheepishly. "It's what we are. Or, what we choose to be at any rate. It's the group of Sherpas. Me, Daniel, Rafe, and Connor. Brittany, Hayden, and Lindsey will join, if they want, after they shift for the first time."

"But, why the name? What do you do?"

"We protect Wolford and all the shifters. Shifters only have one rule: We can't expose ourselves to the static communities."

"What happens if you do?" I asked.

"It would depend on the motives. But, you would be tried by the Elders." Lucas must have seen my horrified expression, because he added with a laugh, "We don't execute people, Kayla."

"Oh, right." I said weakly. "I knew that."

We arrived at the Wolford Hall doors, and Lucas opened them. I followed, mutely, in after him. I was horribly aware of my previous outbursts and was embarrassed to face everyone again. They didn't deserve the way I had treated them. Even Brittany, who was going through her own personal hell.

Everyone was seated where I remembered them being. All eyes turned to watch me and Lucas enter. I sat down where I had been before, next to Lindsey, and Lucas sat next to me. I turned to the smaller, raised table and saw well...an old man sitting there. _It has to be one of the Elders. _I thought to myself. The title, 'Elder' certainly fit. This man was...ancient. Yet, he had the same wise, regal expression as the many portraits behind him. His eyes were a pale silver, almost like Lucas's, except less vibrant.

The room hushed, and it became quiet. Really, quiet. The Elder moved into a standing position at the front of the table. He extended a hand in my direction, and I felt nervous. "Grandson, she is one of us?" His voice was exactly how I expected it to be- old and raspy.

Lucas replied, "Yes, Grandfather. She is also my mate."

I felt a blush start to form in my cheeks, now horribly aware that the Elder was Elder Wilde, Lucas's grandfather. He had called me his _mate_ in front of his freaking _grandfather!_

"Then, welcome, Kayla Madison." I jumped a little, wondering how in the hell he knew my name. I froze, unsure of what to do. Did I respond? Did shifters have customs for this sort of thing? God, I hoped not.

Turns out, it wasn't necessary. Elder Wilde's attention moved to Lucas again, but it was clear he spoke to us all. "I understand Devlin is back in our precense here."

Lucas nodded gravely. "Yes, Grandfather. I found his scent- it was old. He's been hanging around here for awhile."

"Hm." Was Elder Wilde's only reply. He seemed to be deep in thought. He clasped his hands together. "No matter. No shifter has been hurt this time. I expect everyone," his gaze flickered to Brittany for a split second before returning to Lucas, "to report if any more evidence is found. Lucas, make it so."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Kayla," I jumped as Elder Wilde spoke my name, "Devlin will be dealt with. But, do not leave Wolford." I felt like a child under his penetrating stare. Of course I wasn't go to leave Wolford. What did he think I was, an idiot?

"Yes." I said quietly, hoping that would suffice.

"Good." Elder Wilde's eyes moved over to Rafe and Connor now, as he spoke again, "You took oaths as Dark Guardians to protect our people. We uphold those vows, even in these dark times. Removing this threat will protect our futures."

Comprehension slapped me. Elder Wilde was not-so subtly telling the boys to kill Devlin. _Holy fuck. Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuckety fuck._ I glanced over at Brittany, watching her face become paler and paler. She looked like death.

Elder Wilde nodded once to us all, "Dismissed."

Nobody moved, and I sat rigid next to Lucas. We all watched as Elder Wilde slowly made his way down the small set of stairs. I fleetingly considered trying to help him down, scared the old man would fall. Even though his eyes were wise and steady, he seemed to frail to be doing this, as in, giving Rafe and Connor orders to kill his first born grandson.

As soon as Elder Wilde disappeared out the back door, the mood lifted and grew warmer. Brittany fled the vicinity, and Daniel shook his head sadly after her.

"Ready?" Lucas asked me.

I smiled and took his hand. His warm callouses giving me the strength I so desperately needed. Lucas was my rock. My gorgeous, steady, funny, warm rock. The intense feelings I had been experiencing around him skyrocketed as he pulled me into the shadows and claimed my lips with his.

His big body pressed my smaller one up against the side of Wolford Hall. He opened his hot mouth against mine, and I responded just as enthusiastically. I melted in his arms as his tongue smoothed over my bottom lip, encouraging me to join the game. Our tongues met and entangled wildly.

"Lucas." I whispered against his mouth. He only groaned and pressed his hips against mine with more force. He ran his hands through my hair, savoring me. It felt fantastic. My hands seemed to moved over his chest of their own accord. Our mouths opening and closing against each other, almost frantically.

This is what I had been missing my entire life. This heat, this passion. Only Lucas fulfilled it. Gradually, our kisses flowed, became more sweet, less demanding. Lucas trailed his mouth from the bottom of my lips to the top of my neck, slowly kissing my erratic pulse.

"Come home with me tonight." He whispered.

I gasped, pushing him away slightly. _Oh my god._ _Did he just ask to...?_ I wasn't ready for t_hat_ yet.

Lucas chuckled, a slow seductive sound. "I didn't mean it like that. We can just sleep...if you want?"

"Yes." I replied hurridly. I mentally kicked myself. Lucas was a gentlemen, he wouldn't demand that yet. But still, I couldn't help the small voice nagging at me, taunting me. Eventually Lucas _would_ ask for that. Would I be prepared to give it to him?

He wound his arm around my waist and let me to his house in silence. I couldn't help but wonder...had Lucas ever done _it _before? I was completely inexperienced with anything relating to boys. Was Lucas as _innocent_ as I was?

He opened the front door, and I was shocked at how fast we had gotten to his house.

"You're quiet." He remarked.

"Sorry...I was just thinking."

"I wouldn't know." Lucas grinned, "I've mostly been able to block your thoughts. Sometimes a few still get through, but it's getting easier for me."

"Really?" I asked, my face illuminated with a smile. "Thanks!"

Lucas directed me into his room, somewhere I had never been. I looked at the bed warily. It wasn't very wide...

"The bathroom's down the hall." He handed me a pair of sweats and an worn looking shirt. "You can change in there."

I took the clothes silently and padded down the hall. _Why was I so anxious? We had done fine in the cave. I trused Lucas inexplictly._ I shook my hair out, pulled on the sweats, and splashed some water on my face.

My relfection mirrored how I felt- giddy and nervous. My green eyes even seemed brighter. I took my time getting back to his room, allowing him ample time to change. I opened the door and examined the walls. The room didn't reflect _Lucas._ Anyone could have lived here. I was a little disspointed his room was so bare.

Lucas sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. I tackled him, pushing him down on the matress and threw my body over his. I didn't know where my nerve had came from, but I liked it.

"Gotcha." I whispered.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "you got me." He reached forward with his lips and softly pressed them against mine. He broke away a moment later and shifted me so I was curled up next to his side.

The question that had been nagging at me for the better part of ten minutes now escaped, "Have you ever done _it_ before?"

Lucas's body tensed, and his face started to blush. _Holy shit!_

"Nevermind." I said quickly, "it doesn't matter."

"No, I haven't."

A small smile broke out across my face. And by 'small smile' I mean my entire face lit up like it was the fourth of July.

"What about in wolf form?" I challenged. _Really, where _was_ I getting this nerve from?_

Lucas smothered a laugh, his blush slowly starting to go away. He shook his head, "I can't believe you just asked me that." His hand smoothed down my hair, "No."

"Ever?" I asked again, just to clarify.

Lucas shook his head, "Wolves mate for life."

My mouth popped open, stunned. I suddenly felt...treasured. "So, you've been waiting for me your entire life?" I asked quickly, trying to ask as many questions as I could before common sense decided to return.

"I guess you could put it like that. That's part of why male shifters get the tattoo. Once we find our mates, we want everyone else to back off." He looked down at my face, then added, "Only if the girl wants him, that is."

"What would happen if she didn't?" I asked. Lucas visibly cringed.

"If that's what you wanted, I wouldn't stop you from leaving me, Kayla."

"No!" I practically yelled, "I was just asking!" I leaned up and kissed his lips, hard and fast before breaking away. "I was just curious if you would find someone else."

"No," Lucas said tonelessly, "I would just be by myself."

My heart swelled twice it's size at his confesion. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Nope." He agreed, "but you're worth it, Kayla."

I smiled up at him, scared my jaw may break from how happy I was. Lucas turned out the light, and an intimate darkness surrounded us. I snuggled myself against his side, and Lucas wrapped his arms around me, like he never wanted to let go.

As I relaxed further, I pushed all thoughts of Devlin from out of my mind. Tonight, it was just me and Lucas. And for tonight, that was all that mattered.

**any thoughts? and sorry if the amount of brittany in this chapter annoyed you-i'm attempting to set up her past for the story i'll be doing next-  
thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardians..boo.  
thanks to everyone who reads/reviews!  
this is my story and i love you for reading it (:**

**Chapter 17:**

I looked the same. I _looked _the _same_. I studied my reflection in Lucas's mirror. Absolutely _nothing_ had changed. If I was supposedly going to transform into a giant wolf, shouldn't I at least _look_ a _little_ different?

My hair was still a red uncontrollable tangle. My freckles hadn't faded. If anything, I had received more from spending most of my time outside. My eyes, green as ever, didn't reflect any...beast like tendencies. I gave my reflection a bright smile, slightly dismayed, slightly relieved at how regular my teeth looked. I turned myself sideways, glancing at my butt. _And to think a fucking _tail_ would emerge from there..._

I couldn't picture it.

A soft knock sounded outside the door, and Lucas's hesitant voice called out. "You ok? You've...kinda been in there for awhile." He sounded embarrassed.

"I'm fine! ...Just thinking."

"Oh yeah? You seem to be doing that a lot lately." His voice teased. I could still hear a faint trace of the underlying tension he had held before. His voice turned thoughtful, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah." I said, "I'll be out in a minute." Somehow, I didn't think talking to Lucas about my apparent lack of changing appearance would help anything.

Giving myself one more glance over, I pulled on Lucas's sweatshirt, which I planned on never letting him have again, and walked back down the hall to his bedroom. I discreetly smelled the fabric, inhaling his delicious scent deeply before opening the door.

As I entered the room, Lucas looked up and gave me a weird look; somewhere between anxious, excited, and nauseous.

"Kayla," He began slowly, "do you know what day it is?"

"No...?" I hedged. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. I tried not to blush as the memories of what we had done, or, what we had _not_ done, flooded back. Last night had been...amazing. Each kiss, every touch; nothing was better. Curled up in Lucas's strong arms, I had felt cherished and...loved.

My feelings of Lucas were blossoming. I really, really, r_eally_ liked him. _When was it ok in a relationship to tell your 'boyfriend' _(although I should really start thinking in terms of 'mate') _that you loved him?_ _Did I love him? _Was it even normal to be thinking about this? I had only really met Lucas several days ago. Weren't boys traditionally supposed to say the 'L' word first, anyways? That was, if I even loved him. Sure, I liked him, a lot. A lot a lot. A _love_ a lot? God, was there a timetable for this sort of thing? A chart? Hell, I'd take a graph at this point. I cursed my lack of boyfriend experience again.

I wasn't even sure why I was pondering this. I mean, for godsakes, the poor boy had a tattoo of my name on his skin! Didn't that mean he loved me? Or...was it just the 'mate bond' Lucas kept referring too? Speaking of- a 'mate bond' I had yet to fully experience. Was Lucas _positive_ I would transform? Which brought me back to my earlier point- _how would a fucking t_ail_ emerge from my ass? _

My pointless, albeit necessary, musings effectively stopped when I realized Lucas was still talking:

"-nd I think that if you just follow what the Elders give you to say, it should work out fine, but I-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "can you just..uh, repeat that first part?"

Lucas gave me an exasperated look, "That would definitely explain why you had no reaction whatsoever."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Let me guess- you were thinking?" He smiled. I nodded, and Lucas winked. making my face hot, before turning serious again.

He looked my square in the eye, and I tried my best not to get swept up into their silvery essence. "Today," He said, point blank, "is October seventh."

All at once, everything stopped. The s_eventh?_ There's no possible way t_oday_ was the fucking s_eventh?_ But...but that would mean t_omorrow_ was my birthday? Which would mean... Oh my god.

"Holy shit." I whispered, "my mother's coming today."

Lucas nodded gravely. My stomach clenched, making me sick.

"What do I do!" I almost yelled, "she thinks- _Wolford_- oh _fuck, _I can't tell her, can I?" Unable to sit still, I jumped to my feet, pacing the room. Lucas opened his mouth, but I cut him off, talking fast, my voice becoming more and more desperate, "I don't want to lie! I'm a horrible liar, really, I _can't! _She'll know somethings wrong and _Oh my god!"_ I screamed, the most important detail finally clicking together. "_DEVLIN! _Will she even be s_afe?_ I- I-I-" I cut myself off, gasping for breath, and held my head in my hands. I flinched when I felt Lucas's hand on my shoulder, tracing familiar patterns.

Horrible images assaulted me: My mother, trying to hug me, being attacked from behind by a faceless wolf. My mother, chest heaving, running for her life through the forest, eyes wild with fear. My mother, laying in a pool of blood, dirty crimson paw prints sprinkled around. My mother, begging me to save her. I, unable, a failure. The light leaving her eyes... _If she was attacked-if she died-, it would be all my fault._

"Shh, shhh, nothings going to happen to her, I promise." Lucas was now standing next to me, still rubbing my shoulder in the circular pattern. It made my skin crawl. I had to get out of here. The sense of claustrophobia overtook me.

Once again, Lucas's ability to read me unlike any other person came into play. "Kayla, shh, I won't let anything happen to her. Do you want to go back to your room?"

He was giving me an out. He was letting me get away from him, from e_verything_ without making me say it. My heart swelled.

"Yeah," my voice was raspy from the tears I was barely managing to hold in.

"Ok," He said gently, "There's going to be a meeting in an hour, I'll come and get you."

I swiped at my eyes, and flung myself into his arms. His body head scorched me, warming me. Lucas delicately kissed the top of my head, as I pulled away, walking briskly out of his house.

I followed the dirt path, having every intention to go back to my room. But, as soon as the mansion came into view, I knew I couldn't go in and just wait. I needed to be _doing_ something.

I sharply turned around, walking back towards the path. _At least my tears were under control again,_ I thought dryly. In these past several days, I had cried more than I ever remember doing so. It was horribly embarrassing. I never wanted to be this...this _weak. _I strode forward, veering off the path, turning every now and again to make sure I could still make out the buildings of Wolford.

I stopped walking and pressed my palm against my forehead, squeezing my eyes closed, as memories plagued me. Memories of my mother and I. "No, no, no, s_top!"_ I begged. I shook my head out and my nails bit into the center of my palm as I fisted my hands tightly. _Please stop._

The tiny stabs of pain helped me think more clearly. I _couldn't_ lose it. _I had to be strong! _My mother was coming here, to Wolford, soon. Very, very soon. Devlin was out there, _right now_. He hadn't attacked my mother the last time, but fuck, last time he hadn't had an opportunity to. "And he won't this time, either!" I said loudly, viciously.

A nearby bird flew out of a tree at my statement. _Good_, I thought savagely. Now all I had to do was convince the rest of the forest I meant what I said, too. God knows how, but I w_ould_ protect her. And Lucas would help.

Lucas. Maybe with him, it would work. And all of Wolford, too. I didn't have to do this alone. _But, _a tiny voice whispered, _if Lucas catches Devlin, they'll fight to the death... _I still remembered what Lucas told me about gaining his Alpha position. He and Devlin fought. They had tried to _kill_ each other. And, they would undoubtedly try to do so again...

No! I couldn't let Lucas become a murderer. Not my Lucas. I sank to my knees on the damp forest floor. The moisture settled into the fabric, making my knees wet. I couldn't let Lucas kill his brother. There had to be a way we all could win...

I watched the sun rise further into the sky and idly wondered how much time had passed. I didn't want to move. Everything, even my thoughts, were quiet here, in this little patch of paradise. I zoned out, staring at a little brown moth fluttering from leaf to leaf. The brown moth kept fluttering along, swooping onto a small tree branch before stilling. It's camouflage effectively kept it invisible. My father had once told me seeing a brown moth was good luck...he had also told me the 'facts' about the stars, but even so...I would need luck on my side. I smiled at the moth only I could see, and stood up. Unlike the moth, I couldn't hide from my enemies.

A light grumbling sound came from behind me, scaring the ever loving fuck out of me. I let out a squeak, and turned around, coming face to face with- a pale, sandy brown wolf I had only seen once. Well, twice now. I slapped a hand to my heart as the tension leaked out of my body, along with the adrenaline.

"You scared me." I accused. The wolf just lolled its tongue out of its mouth and jogged up to me. "I'm guessing your...Connor?"

The wolf looked startled for a moment, before doing that grumbling sound again. For the umpteenth time that week, I wished I spoke wolf. Or, shifter? Whatever. Let's just say its more than frustrating, having to guess at deciphering all these secret wolf sounds.

"I'm going to say that's a 'yes.'" I supplied. The wolf-Connor-looked at me before nodding. I was startled by his eyes. Like Lucas, Connor's eyes stayed the same. Their familiar color started out from me out of this foreign wolf. Connor nudged me with his nose, forcing me to take a step forward back towards Wolford.

"Is my mom here?" The dread that I had managed to hold back flooded the gates of my self control as the wolf nodded his head in a direct 'yes.' The pit I was now accustomed to settled back in my stomach. I felt sick.

Sick, but excited. I had gone without seeing my parents before, but I missed them so much. I wanted to see my mom, hug her. A small bubble of hysterical laughter escaped me, causing Connor to jump in surprise. A thought had just occurred to me: _If Lucas was right, this is the last time my mom will see me while I'm still human._

Connor trotted ahead of me, his thick tail brushing my wrist, as I hurried to keep up. There was one last thing I had to know. "Devlin?" His name was more then enough for a reaction. Connor stopped walking abruptly, causing me to topple into him. He was about the size of a Shetland pony, and I had to grab his neck before I fell into the ground.

I gathered my feet under me immediately, and released him a second later. Connor was soft, just as soft as Lucas, but it wasn't the same. It was strange, but I didn't necessarily _like_ touching him. The instant my hands had reached out, touching him, to steady myself, he seemed less like a regal mythical creature, and more like Connor-with fur. With Lucas I felt comfortable running my fingers through his fluffy tangles. With Connor...it just didn't feel right- like I was petting a stranger's dog.

The wolf Connor lightly stepped on my foot to get my attention, or at least that's what I hoped he was doing. He waited until my eyes met his, before shaking his head in a firm 'no.'

"So, you haven't se-s_melled_ him?" I corrected myself. Again, Connor shook his head. A small amount of relief penetrated the worry. Maybe everything would be ok...God, I hoped so.

Connor bounced in front of me again, and led me back to the path, where Lucas was waiting.

"Hey, Kayla." Lucas greeted me, before turning his attention to the wolf, "Ten minutes." He said. Connor nodded in the affirmative and, faster then I ever thought possible, raced down the path to the hospital.

"Ten minutes for what?" I asked

"Your mother comes. Connor's going to be a spotter. He'll alert us when your mom pulls into the drive. Dr. Brandt's already there. The meetings going to start about now."

"What am I telling her?"

"My grandfather has come up with a plan. It's...simple, actually. Dr. Brandt's just going to tell your mom you need another week until the stitches fully set. You'll have to act disappointed, or whatever, but he thinks it'll work."

"I really don't like lying to her." I confessed, "I'm not good with lying in general. But, I understand how important this is. I guess I'll just work on my mad face." I added dryly.

Lucas chuckled, making my insides feather, and held out his hand to me. I stared at it, wondering why he still gave me a choice to refuse him or not. I never had, save the whole 'I'm a shifter and so are you', and I wasn't going to anytime soon.

"You have a choice, Kayla. I won't take that away from you."

"Fuck." I muttered. "I thought you s_topped_ _doing that!"_ I yelled, completely embarrassed.

Lucas managed to look minutely guilty, which was enough to melt my heart, before I grabbed his hand.

"I am trying, but like I said, sometimes a few things slip."

"Yeah, s_ure." _I said sarcastically.

"I talked to my grandfather about it." Lucas said quietly.

_Shit. _"What did he say?" _Bring it on, Gramps._

"He just said, because this was all knew to you, your mental defenses would take longer to build. Your first shift will help you. I was taught at a young age to...I guess guard my mind. You weren't."

"Damn, I was hoping for a crazier theory." I admitted.

Lucas laughed, a loud, joyous sound, and before I knew it, I was clutching my sides laughing too. We were both still chortling when we entered Wolford Hall.

The long table was still there, and seated, in the exact same spots, minus Connor, were Hayden, Daniel, Lindsey, Brittany, and Rafe, who was on Daniel's other side. Elder Wilde was standing in the same spot too, looking wise...and old.

I took my place next to Lindsey, and Lucas sat next to me, intertwining our fingers on his lap. The small gesture gave me comfort for what I was about to face. Lindsey squeezed my shoulder lightly, giving me a sad smile.

I turned my attention to Elder Wilde, who started to speak: "Kayla's mother, Terri, is almost here. Grandson?" Lucas bowed his head accordingly, "I trust you have told her our plan? This will be effortless." His voice deepened as he spoke to Rafe, "You will be patrolling the border." Rafe nodded once. I was slightly amazed at how authoritative Elder Wilde was. Would Lucas someday be viewed the same way?

"Kayla, a decision must be made." Elder Wilde continued, looking at me. I shrank in my seat under his stare, "I believe it would be easier if Lucas was not present with you and your mother. However, the choice is yours."

"I'll think about it." I responded, silently praying he wouldn't force an answer out of me now.

Elder Wilde inclined his head to me, "Dismissed." Like last time, nobody moved until he was out of Wolford Hall. It was obviously a sign of deep respect.

As soon as the heavy double doors closed behind him, Brittany, like last time, was the first one up and running.

"Don't worry about her," Lindsey said to me, "She's just upset."

I flinched as the doors slammed shut behind her. "Understatement of the year." I murmured. To Lucas I said, "What did your grandfather mean by he thinks it'll be easier if you weren't there? I kind of wanted my mom to meet you..."

"I do want to be there for you, Kayla. He's worried that it'll make your mother think too much about what I was doing at your house that night. The last time she saw me, she wasn't exactly thinking clearly."

Crap...That decided that then. If I was in my mother's place it would be one of the things I would be suspicious of. But still, I wanted my mother to meet Lucas. He was my...boyfriend/mate thing and I wanted her to know how important he was to me.

I brightened as an idea smacked me. _Why hadn't I thought of this before? _"Lucas! Just because you can't be there, doesn't mean _you_ can't be there!"

~~OO~~

I sat in the dry hospital room I had occupied last time, and anxiously waited for my mother. Dr. Brandt had thought it would be more realistic if I greeted my mother here, rather then outside, where I could be too active. I had to act sickly. At least I wasn't alone. Currently, a large multi-colored wolf laid by my feet, tickling them with his pants.

The wolf- Lucas- crooked his head to the side and whined lightly, alerting me to the fact that soon we would be joined. I ran my fingers, one last time, through the soft fur on his neck, trailing my fingertips up and over his ears.

The door burst open just as I placed my hand back into my lap, revealing my mother- out of breath and wearing the biggest smile.

"KAYLA!" She screeched. She ran forward, gathering me in a hug and tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"Mom! I missed you!"

"Oh, sweetie, I missed you too. How are you? Does your neck hurt? Are you ok? What-"

I cut her off before she could ramble off another question, "Mom, I'm fine, everyone here is great." My mom gave me one last squeeze, cracking my back, and sat down in the chair next to me. _Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?_ I asked her silently. I shoved the thoughts aside. I wanted to spend time with her, unhindered from any thoughts of Devlin. Besides, nobody at Wolford had found a fresh scent yet. For now, we were still safe.

"Kayla, sweetie, your father misses you, too. You have no idea how much he wishes he could be here." To my horror, her eyes started to water slightly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok, really. Tell him I miss him too, ok?"

"Of course, Kayla-Cat." My mom must have seen my mortification at my old nickname, and quickly said, "Sorry, sweetie. I promised your father I would say that at least once."

I laughed and shook my head. My mother was officially insane.

"Kayla..." I looked at her instantly. My mom's voice had gone from happy to worried. And for good reason. She was starting at Lucas, who I suppose she just noticed. "Is that a wolf?" She whispered. Her grip on my arm tightened, and pulled me back ever so slightly.

"Uhm...yeah. This is..." _Lucas, my boyfriend, mate, perfect match? _Inspiration hit- "Ruffles."

Lucas's eyes widened slightly and I bit back a laugh.

"Ruffles? Aw, well, hello there Ruffles. He _is_ friendly, right Sweetie?"

"Of course, mom." I assured her. My mom slowly bent her hand down to Lucas's face, letting him sniff her. To his credit, Lucas played his role very convincingly. He even lightly rubbed his giant wolf head across her outstretched hand.

"Handsome fellow, isn't he?"

I blushed and Lucas smirked. That is, if wolves can even smirk. "Yep." I kept my answer as short as possible.

Dr. Brandt walked steadily into the room, glancing at my mother, then Lucas, then back at me. His eyebrows rose and he said, "Ah, Kayla. Let's check those stitches, shall we?"

"Mhm..." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Dr. Brandt! Nice to see you again. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Kayla these last few days."

"Ah, it was no trouble. Kayla is a great guest." Dr. Brandt glanced down at my mother's hand, which was still placed on Lucas's head. "I see you've met our mascot, Ruffles."

A snort erupted from me, and I clasped my hand over my mouth firmly. I was silently shaking with laughter. I could practically feel Lucas seething. Dr. Brandt quickly winked at me, before turning his attention to my bandages.

My mom looked between us, confused. Thankfully though, she didn't press the matter. "How do they look?"

A fake frown crossed over Dr. Brandt's features. It was now or never. My mother either believed it, or she didn't. I steeled myself.

"The stitches...well, Kayla's definitely healing. But, the wound doesn't look as s_ealed_ as I would like." He looked up at us, and I tried to plaster on what I thought was a shocked look.

"Kayla, have you been experiencing sharp pains recently?" _Sharp pains? _We hadn't gone over this! _Lie, lie, lie_ I chanted.

"Uhm...yes." I mumbled.

"Ah." Was all he said. Dr. Brandt left the room, still wearing that fucking fake frown.

My mother and I looked at each other.

"Ah?" She asked me, clearly skeptical. I just shrugged. "Doctors." My mom said, shaking her head. I would have to agree; 'doctors' just about summed it up.

Dr. Brandt appeared again, like he never left, and sat down across from us. "I really do hate to bring it up, but I think Kayla would benefit greatly if she remained here for another week."

"Another w_eek?_" My mother gasped, "Are you sure?" She looked heartbroken. I felt horrible. But, at the same time, I knew I had to stay here.

I inwardly sighed, time to intervene. "I _guess_ I could stay here..." My mom turned to me, shocked.

"Kayla?"

"It's ok, really. Now that Dr. Brandt brought it up, my neck actually still _does_ kind of hurt." I explained, hoping she would buy it. Lucas rested his wolf snout on my foot, and the small action gave me strength. "I really, honestly wouldn't mind." I tried to sound earnest.

"I-I...but sweetie! Your _birthday_ is tomorrow! I have your presents at home, I miss you, your father misses you, Sweetie?" My mom was grasping at strings.

I felt like shit. "Mom, I think it would be better for me if I stayed here." I said. My mother visibly winced.

My mom opened her mouth, but this time it was Dr. Brandt who interrupted. "Hayden?" He called down the hallway. To us he said, "My daughter was going to stop by. Her and Kayla have become good friends." _We had?_ Actually, I suppose we had. I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Hayden that much yet.

"Yeah, dad?" Hayden walked into the room, and I mentally applauded her 'embarrassed' face. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were with- Kayla? Hey! Oh, hi! This must be your mom! Hi," Hayden strode forward, offering my mother her hand, "I'm Hayden. It's great to meet you!"

My mother looked dumbfounded. I couldn't really blame her.

"Hello, Hayden. It's nice to meet you...?" She said, uncertaintly.

I smiled brightly, "Yeah, she's been showing me around."

"Oh, sweetie. That's great." My mother said enthustiastically.

Dr. Brandt stepped forward, "I just wanted to ask you where you put the uh-em, _binder_ I gave you?"

A crease appeared on Hayden's face, "Oh! The _binder_. Yes, I left it back in my room. Should I get it?"

"Yes, right now, please." He gave my mother a pointed look as if to say, 'kids- what are you going to do?'

"Ok then...bye Kayla!" She flew out of the room.

"Now," Dr. Brandt started, "about Kayla staying here..."

My mother blinked. "Yes, now that you mention it, this may be the best solution...and Kayla does seem to like it here."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't as if I was standing in the room or anything. "Really, mom. It'll be fine."

"Ok...if you're sure, then."

My mother stood up awkwardly to leave, and I almost lost my resolve. Once more, Lucas stopped me. The wolf stood up abruptly, startling everyone, and snapped me out of it. "Thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

"Kayla, sweetie, I'll miss you so much." I hugged my mom tight.

"I'll miss you too."

Dr. Brandt said: "I'll walk you to your car then, Terri?"

My mother nodded mutely, giving me an extra squeeze. "Expect a call from us tomorrow, young lady." She scolded, "I can't believe I'm going to miss your birthday. Are you _positive_ this is what you want?"

"Yeah." I said softly.

She nodded once more, and followed Dr. Brandt outside. I counted silently to ten, before I collapsed back into the chair, holding my head in my hands. I had done it. And I felt like complete shit.

Lucas jumped up on the chair my mother had just vacated, and leaned his massive upper body over me- his version of a wolf hug. I automatically wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his fur. I exhaled the breath I had been holding.

My mother was safe. Devlin hadn't hurt her. Now, his only option would be me.

"She's gone." I looked up at Dr. Brandt and nodded. "Ready to get those stitches out?"

"What!" I yelped. "They can come out?"

Dr. Brandt chuckled, "Yes. Shifters heal faster then statics. Even shifters who haven't shifted yet."

"Huh." I answered, lost in the thought of this new discovery.

The doctor approached me with a medival looking tool and positioned my neck forward. "This may feel a little unusual, but it won't hurt."

"Mhm." My reply was muffled my Lucas's fur, which I promptly buried my face in again. I. Hated. Doctors.

The sensation was unusual, but like he promised, it didn't hurt. I just counted Lucas's heartbeats and let them soothe me.

"Done!"

I lifted my head and swiveled my neck, the motion no longer impeded by the thick bandage.

"And like I said," He continued, "the scarring will be minimal. Actually, after your first shift, it should go away altogether."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "Thanks."

Lucas jumped off my lap and gently bit my arm, tugging me along. I managed to wave to a bemused Dr. Brandt right before I was pulled around the corner. Lucas stopped pulling me and nudged my thigh.

"You want me to _clim on your back a_gain?" I asked incrediously. The wolf nodded. I sighed and once again heaved myself over him. Honestly, I still wasn't sure how his spine just didn't crack from the pressure.

Lucas started off at a light jog, then, before I knew it, we were at almost a full run. I recognized the direction we were headed- his house. We arrived on his front porch moments later.

I climbed off his back and opened the door. The couch looked inviting, so I sat down, waiting for a human Lucas to emerge.

"Hey, you did really good in there." He smiled at me, wearing only jeans, which rested dangerously low on his hips. I wrenched my glance back up to his face, feeling my blush.

"Thanks. I'm just glad she's safe."

Lucas came and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap, facing him. "Let's not talk about Devlin or your mother right now," he almost pleaded.

A small smile appeared on my lips. "Then, what do you want to talk about?" I teased, "Dr. Brandt?"

He lolled his head back against the couch. "Kayla, you're killing me."

I giggled, "I know." I leaned forward, eager to try something new. I pressed my lips against the hollow of his throat. I traced the strong column with them, running my hands through his hair. With a loud groan, Lucas angled his head down and caught my lips with his. I felt him run his hands along my back, before settling at me hips. My own hands trailed down, exploring his muscled chest, and hard abs. He felt amazing. His tongue reached out and stroked mine, a guesture I repeated instantly. I nestled myself closer, wanting more. Needing more. One of his hands trailed lower, encasing my knee, pulling me closer like I so desperatly wanted. The other played with the exposed skin on the small of my back, tracing patters. Lucas angled his head, devling deeper, reaching to my core. We were both gasping for breath, but couldn't stop. This kiss- it was finite. He was mine, and I was his. Forever.

"Kayla," He gasped out, against my lips, "Kayla, I lo-"

"LUCAS!" A loud voice echoed from outside. I jumped, startled. Lucas quickly pushed me off his lap, seating me next to him, as his front door burst open.

"Lucas," Connor called out again. I was seriously going to kill him. "Rafe found something."

Lucas's eyes narrowed slightly, and he jumped to his feet. He glanced back at me, before turning to Connor, then turning back to me again. "I need to go." His voice was hard. I had never heard such lack of emotion in his voice before. It scared me.

Lucas leaned down, pressing his lips against mine, hard and fast. A goodbye kiss. His gaze lingered in mine and I saw nothing but regret for what was about to happen.

"Be safe." I whispered.

Lucas only nodded, before hustling out after Connor's retreating form.

My heart sank when the door closed after him, and I shivered. I felt helpless. And until I shifted, I would remain that way- a liability.

_**Clap. Clap. Clap.**_

A steady beat of applause met my ears and I whirled around, heart pounding.

"Now that was just _touching_, although, I never did know what my brother saw in you."

**phew! 5,000 words baby! review pleeeease! i probably did irreversable damage to my fingers from typing all of this! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardians!  
this is my story and i love you for reading it! (:  
-pretend that the last few lines of chapter 17 never happened!-  
**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Clap. Clap. Clap.**_

A steady beat of applause met my ears and I whirled around, heart pounding.

My mind quickly took in the figure standing before me. He was tall, about Lucas's height, and had unwashed pitch black hair. A sarcastic, inhuman smile twisted his otherwise handsome features.

"Now that was just _touching,_ although, I never did know what my brother saw in you."

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"_Devlin." _I choked out. The blood drained from my face. I didn't think- I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

"Very good, Kayla." He stalked forward, grabbing my arm, forcing my eyes to meet his. They were dull and flat; the same color in his wolf form. Fear twisted my stomach, as a long finger brushed the hair near my temple. He leaned down, bathing me in his putrid smell. "I didn't think you would recognize me." He whispered, softly, thoughtfully. His calm voice was terrifying.

My breathing came in pants, and I tried to pull my arm away, to run, to do s_omething. _So far gone by fear, my body barely reacted to my inner struggles. The only thing I managed was a faint tug, and a step backwards. His eyes attacked mine, refusing to back away.

"Now, Now" He reprimanded, still in that same soft tone of voice; almost like he was scolding a child, "we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now, would we?" Devlin crooked his head to the side thoughtfully, his eyes growing measurably darker, "Then again, maybe we do."

Fear stabbed into my gut, making me tremble. "N-no." I whimpered, still screaming for some part of my body to run. I was petrified beyond movement.

Devlin sighed, almost as if he was bored. His foul breath brushed across my face and I fought off the urge to retch. "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla." He shook his head, "this is going to hurt."

I had only seconds for his words to compute before I felt myself being lifted and thrown backwards. I arched through the air, falling in a heap clear across the room. My ankle twisted and the pain was immediate. I was stunned. _He threw me across the room. He t_hrew_ me across the room..._

_Run, _radiated through my mind. I heard his heavy footsteps approach, and I scrambled to my feet, ignoring my protesting ankle. I didn't think it was broken- just badly sprained. I shook the hair out of my eyes and almost lost it when I realized Devlin was still approaching, and blocking the only exit out of the house. Desperate, I bolted down the hall, desperate to reach Lucas's bathroom, to confine myself somehow.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, and I felt hot, heavy hands encase my already injured leg. I couldn't stop the bloodcurdling scream as I once again was thrown across the room, this time by my leg. My head snapped back ominously as my body bounced off the side wall with a dull thud.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but scream again as Devlin appeared in my view. Little black spots clouded my vision as I began to hyperventilate. His meaty hand pressed against my mouth, effetively cutting off any sound I was making. His other hand wrapped around my neck, tightly.

"That was your fault." He said slowly, his brow furrowing, "you ran from me. _You_ ran from _ME!"_ He shrieked, "You made me do it!" Devlin raised a hand and backhanded me firmly across my face. Stars danced in my vision and tears prickled the back of my eyes. My face felt like it was just split in half. His hand around my neck squeezed tighter.

_No, no, no, no, nononononon. _My fingers desperately clawed at the hand, trying to loosen it. I needed air! The black spots clumped together, getting larger. I knew I was suffocating.

My vision hazed, and I heard Devlin speak. "C_an't_ kill her here...no, no, _no."_ Was he talking to himself?

Devlin's fingers shook against the side of neck, then slackened, and I fell forward in a heap, gasping for air. I raised my arm and tried to pick myself up, but it was too hard. Everything felt heavy. My vision blurred back into focus, and I was met with the scariest fucking thing I had ever seen.

Devlin was curled against the wall next to me, starting at his still shaking hands, rocking back and forth. "_No, no, no, no."_ The rocking got faster. His face was still twisted into a hideous expression, but this time it was marred by an almost child-like innocence. For the first time that night, I wondered if Devlin was mentally un-sound. He seemed insane.

Just as fast as it came, Devlin's mood changed. His face grew hard, and he looked up at me, an expression of pure hatred on his face. _Oh, shit._

This time, my body listened to me. I grappled to my feet and flew down the hallway towards the front door.

"You fucking bitch!" Devlin's voice cracked as he screamed the last word. I didn't look back. I was almost there. Almost, almost there. Just a few more feet.

My injured leg screamed at me to stop running, or to slow down at least. I knew I could do neither. Devlin's breath was practically on my neck.

Fear was so evident, all throughout my body. My heart stuttered as I felt a swipe barely miss my head. "AH!" I screamed out, and wrenched the front door open. I fell out of Lucas's house and down the steps, landing on the tough floor.

"HELP!" I screamed. I physically could not say anything else. I whipped my head back and Devlin barreled out of the house, leaping down the stairs. I jerked myself out of the way before he could land on me. _Why wasn't anyone coming?_ I thought wildly. Someone must have heard me. Someone _had_ to have heard me!

I scooted myself back, too far gone to get up. I pressed myself against the first tree my back encountered. Devlin's eyes looked like murder as he swiped them over my trembling form.

"You. Bitch." He spat out. He kept coming closer and the tears I had barely managed to keep in started cascading down my face. He was going to kill me. I was going to die. He crouched in front of me and raised his hand again. The second slap hurt worse then the first. My neck snapped around with the force from the blow. I tasted blood in my mouth. My shoulders shook with the force of my sobs.

"Pl-_please."_ I didn't want to die. I wanted to _live._ I wanted to _LIVE. _"Don't." I choked out.

When I was small, my father had given me only once piece of advice if I ever found myself in a hostage situation. Even though I wasn't a hostage, I didn't know what else to do. His words echoed through my empty mind: _There is no shame in begging for your life._

"_Please."_ I begged again. Snot ran down my face, and a look of disgust crossed Devlin's face. "_Please!" _I cried out again.

He paused, then, ran his hands through his hair, almost like an exact replica of Lucas. The small action tore at me. _Lucas._ I would never see him again. I would never get the chance to tell him how much he means to me.

I raised my eyes to his. If I was going to die, I wanted to see it coming. Devlin's flat eyes bared into mine. "Scream for me." He hissed. _What? Scream for...?_ He dug his fingers into the upper flesh of my arm. "Let him hear you."

My eyes widened as understanding settled into my stomach. He wanted me to yell so Lucas would hear me. If I yelled...Lucas would come. I knew he would, and then Devlin would attack. _No!_ I wouldn't do it. My resolve hardened. I wouldn't.

"No." I spat out, horrified.

"Yes." He spoke with finality, and I soon realized why. His hand had somehow managed to snake around my injured ankle without me noticing. When his grip tightened, I glanced down, my heart in my throat. His face broke out into a sneer. With disturbing precision, he quickly twisted my ankle back. I heard the gut-wrenching crack before I felt any pain. I could only stare at my foot, bent out at an unnatural angle; my mouth forming a perfect 'o.'

And then, the pain hit. It was excruciating- like someone stabbed a machete through my bone. I grabbed my leg, a few inches above my ankle, and gave an involuntary screech. The tortured sound reverberated through my ears, and I shut my mouth. I bit my tongue, drawing blood, the metallic taste pooling in my mouth.

I would not sentence Lucas to death with my screams. I wouldn't let Devlin try to kill him.

"You couldn't just scream, could you?" Devlin whispered right into my face. Little speckles of his spit rained down on me, and I gagged. He applied more pressure onto my ankle, and the pain shot through my leg like a bullet. I thought I would pass out from the action. I pressed a shaky hand against my own mouth and let out a short half scream, half sob.

Devlin's eyes widened and the pressure was released. My rolled lolled into the back of my head, and I clutched my leg to my chest, willing the pain to go away. Devlin inhaled deeply, his eyes getting darker- more animalistic.

"Nevermind, then." He said softly. "It seems he's coming now." His stood up and walked a few feet away, facing the deeper part of the forest. The part I knew Lucas had followed Connor through.

_Oh please god, no. Not Lucas. _

Devlin's head turned back to me, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Watch me kill him, Kayla. Watch what you made me do." Devlin's hands shook and he the trembling fingers across his face, almost like he was clawing at his own skin. His fingernails left a trail. Then- he exploded.

The shimmer of Devlin shifting exploded through the sky. It seemed to ripple around me, taunting me. In his place stood the one thing I hoped to never view again. A giant pure black wolf stared down at me. He raised his upper lips and the gleaming white teeth made me physically sick.

I leaned backwards into the brush and promptly threw up the contents of my stomach. The simple movement jarred my ankle, sending a shooting pain up my leg. I cried out and clutched my leg more firmly against my chest. My ankle still swung out on an unnatural angle. I looked away from it and back at Devlin, who was now growling with vigor.

A responding howl sliced through the air. "No!" I gasped out. I recognized that howl, even though I had only heard the tortured sound once. "_No! _Lucas don't!"

I leaned forward as far as I could manage, my tears soaking my face, dripping onto the forest floor. I would never know if Lucas heard me or not. His wolf form came barreling out of the forest mere seconds after my plead.

The multi-colored wolf looked towards me, then towards Devlin with pure loathing. Lucas growled menacingly and pounced onto Devlin. The force of the jump sent them both sprawling. They landed in a growling heap, only feet from me.

Both wolves recovered quickly, and all I could make out was a giant mass of snarling fur. Lucas was biting Devlin; Devlin was squealing, kicking at Lucas's soft underbelly. With a growl, he threw Devlin aside. Little blood spots flecked the ground and I saw both wolves bleeding heavily. With a pang, I knew most of the blood was Lucas's.

A peice of his ear was dangling dangerously and Lucas wasn't putting any weight on his back foot. I watched horrified, as Devlin confidentially leaped. Teeth bared, he smashed into Lucas, sending him sprawling. Lucas recovered quickly, pulling himself to his feet and lunging back at his brother.

I could only watch, horrified, as the two brothers tried to kill each other. Devlin wrenched his head in my direction, limping towards me. Fear, once again, seized me. Lucas snarled, a menacing sound, making my hair raise. He tackled Devlin, wrapping his jaw around the jugular of the dark wolf. Devlin's eyes bugged out and he rolled over, trying to snap at Lucas.

Lucas was unrelenting. His grip didn't falter, even as Devlin began to twitch. _Oh my god,_ I thought crazily, _Lucas is killing him._

And it was true. Lucas's familiar silver eyes were narrowed, beastiality clawing to escape. Devlin's eyes were bloodshot and I heard the wheezing. He was trying to breathe. Lucas was crushing his windpipe.

What surprised me most was my reaction. I didn't do anything. I just sat there, clutching my ankle. I just sat there watching the two wolves struggle. I just sat there, watching the love of my life, strangle his brother.

With an almighty heave, Devlin's entire body twitched once more, a last ditch effort to escape, and then fell limp, still hanging from Lucas's jaws. With obvious contempt, Lucas released his brother. The bloody, black furred body fell, not moving. I couldn't detect a heartbeat.

I let out a squeak before cutting it off. I wanted to moan, scream at the injustice of what I had seen. Lucas _murdered_ his brother. I had _witnessed_ it. Yet, some part of me still couldn't believe it- some part of me wanted Devlin to stir, to move, to do a_nything._

Lucas was apparently waiting for the same thing. The mulit-colored wolf pawed at the offender. His paw came away bloody. It was then that I realized how much _blood_ there was e_verywhere. _Lucas's ear was covered in it. In fact, the patches of white fur seemed to be more pink then anything. There was a particularly large patch smearing the back of his leg he still wasn't putting any weight on.

"_Lucas."_ I managed to say, "Oh my _god."_ I swallowed convulsively, trying to clear the lump from my throat.

The wolf- my Lucas- whined slowly and limped over to me. His head was hung low, and he approached cautiously. He seemed scared that I would reject him.

"_Lucas."_ I breathed out again. "It wasn't your fault! I know you didn't want to _ki-_" My words were cut off with my gag. The wind had shifted and the smell of raw carnage met my nostrils, setting them on fire.

Lucas's head snapped up, and his eyes widened, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking towards the woods.

"Wha-" I began to ask, but my words were cut off by a horrible _bang!_ My entire body flinched and my heart began to race with a new dose of adrenaline. _It wasn't over..._

"LUCAS!" I screamed. His body was laying still and his side was pouring blood. The sickly read color flowed through his fur, pooling fast by his side. He was shot. He was s_hot!_ A thousand words crossed through my mind, none of which were nice.

All fear for myself evaporated, and left in its place was pure unadulterated hatred.

"He isn't dead, you fucking fool." A voice rang through the forest. "Those disgusting s_hifters _heal at an incredible rate. Imagine the medical possibilities..." The voice trailed off with incredulous wonder.

I shifted my weight, trying to relieve some of the pressure on my ankle. I couldn't tear my horrified gaze from the still bleeding Lucas. He laid there, broken. But, the stranger seemed to be right. The blood flow w_as_ stopping.

"Alright, let's get you out of here. My father has a lot of questions. We never knew that those a_nimals_" his voice dripped with disgust, "let humans here."

Apparently the stranger didn't know I was a shifter...or at least, he didn't know that I would become one.

The wolf- Lucas- stirred. My heart soared. He wasn't dead! I stayed purposely quiet, so as not to alert this new person. I had to be smart about this.

My plans flew out the window as Lucas whined softly, and opened his eyes. Their silvery essence captured mine, and my heart melted.

"Damn," The stranger muttered, "that was even faster then I thought." He seemed impressed. I felt another wave of hatred course through my body.

I crawled forward towards Lucas, dragging my foot along with me. I collapsed next to his face, from physical and emotional exhaustion. With a trembling hand, I reached out and brushed my fingers across his muzzle. He closed his giant wolf eyes at my touch, and let out another whine.

"Right," The stranger commanded, "Come with me now."

"No!" I yelled. Was he insane? Did he think I would actually _go_ with him?

"Look, I really didn't want to do this," He cocked a gun I hadn't seen before, and leveled it to Lucas's backside. "I don't know what kind of lies these beasts have told you, but I swear, I'll tell you the truth." _What?_ _The 'truth'?_

"Of course." I spat sarcastically. "Like hell I'll go with you!"

"I'll shoot him." He warned.

"_Don't!" _I screamed. My eyes prickled again and I knew I was close to crying. "Don't!"

Lucas's giant wolf body stuttered and he tried, unsuccessfully, to get to his feet.

_**BANG! **_

The second loud gunshot rang out and once again I flinched. "You _bastard!" _I screamed in a blind rage. Lucas's wolf body lay still again, another small hold in his backside. Another pool of crimson began to form, and I shuddered.

"Come with me, or I'll shoot him again."

Oh my god. He wasn't kidding. The gun was leveled at Lucas again. This time, however, the stranger moved forward and stood over me. His shadow casted down over both Lucas's and mine's crippled forms. He pointed the gun at Lucas's head.

"I w_ill_ do it."

"Stop!" I cried out, hitting the gun away from his head, "Just _stop!"_

He moved back a step, giving me time to think. I refused to let him shoot Lucas again. It would kill me. There was only one option then...

"I'll go with you." I whispered brokenly.

"Good choice, Kayla." The stranger smiled at me. My mouth popped open.

"How do you know my name?" I accused.

He gestured towards Devlin's still body. "_It_ told me." He crinkled his nose, then looked back at me, a small grin still on his face. "Don't worry, I won't let these _things_ do anything else to you. My father just wants answers, that's all."

My body ran cold. He thought- what? That I was being held here, against my will? He already let slip he didn't know I was a shifter. Which means Devlin hadn't told him, either.

He held out a hand in front of my face. Fighting the deep revulsion I felt, I let him help me up.

"Whoa, easy." He chasted, as I almost pitched forward. My ankle dangled uselessly, and the stabs of pain I felt were not light. I hated how...caring he sounded. I hated him. I hated everything about him.

He smiled down at me, his brown hair flopping over one of his eyes. "I'm Mason, by the way."

**i really struggled with this chapter-turns out writing torture/battle scenes are hard for me! soo, tell me what you think? did you like? did you hate? do you want to capture me and break MY ankle? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaimer: nope! still don't own it!  
sorry about the later then normal upload! i wrote out about half of ch. 19, but then decided i hated it, so i literally scratched it and started over  
this is my story and i love you for reading it (:**

**Chapter 19:**

I didn't say anything. What did he expect me to do? Fucking jump for joy because he told me his _name._ Why not divulge more useful information, like: _Why the fuck did you shoot Lucas? _Or even a simple,_ Why were you with Devin?_

But, nope. I got a _name. _

"Mason what?" I demanded rudely. If this bastard thought I would be nice to him, he had another thought coming.

"Oh, sorry. It's Mason Keane." His name was Mason, Mason Keane, and I hated him. I hated the way his brown hair flopped over one eye as he smiled down at me. I hated the way he looked down at me now, like he expected me to give him the moon or some shit. He had s_hot_ Lucas. Not once, but _twice._ I hated everything about him.

My body screamed at me to run, to get as far away as possible as his grip tightened on my arm. But, I knew it was futile. I couldn't run with my ankle. It was truly hopeless.

"Come on, now." Mason looked at me expectantly, and took a few steps back, expecting me to follow him. _He was kidding, right?_

"I can't w_alk_." I spat out. "How the hell do you want me to c_ome on."_

Mason flushed, his face turning a nasty prune color. He sputtered a few useless words but I tuned him out. I needed to help Lucas. My gave danced over him. That last shot...if had been different then the others, I realized with a sinking feeling. Some dark part of me knew he would have been more upset had he hit a dog with a car. It disgusted me. Yet another thing I hated about him.

"What did you do to him?" I whispered, my voice raspy with un-shed tears.

Mason smirked, patting the foul gun hanging from the holster at his hip. "Silver." He said proudly, "A new special blend my father and I came up with. I'm glad you noticed."

I was horrified. _Silver?_ Lucas's body still hadn't stopped bleeding. He didn't move in the slightest. He looked dead. _No!_ I screamed silently. I refused to think that way. Lucas _would_ live...he _would_ or so help me I would _kill_ him. I couldn't bare the thought of living without him.

Mason was pulling on my arm more urgently now, and I took a stumbling hop forward, my ankle sending flares of pain up my leg.

"Stop!" I yelled. "My ankle is _broken_ in case you didn't notice, you fuck head!" I was angry. No, scratch that, I was fucking pissed. Hate surged through my body, molding with the pain and heartbreak that already resided there. I was a dangerous combination of emotions.

I had only hit a person once, and that had been, to my deepest regret, Lucas. With Mason...the urge to smack him in the face, to cause him some kind of physical pain, was so great I couldn't see straight.

He had s_hot_ Lucas, infused him with some kind of new silver blend, almost _killing him!_

"Kayla, please, I will explain everything later. I won't lie to you like these animals!" _Animals?_ Mason apparently did not notice my fury with his word choice, and plunged ahead, "I'm a scientist, you can trust me!" A s_cientist? _I could '_trust him?'_

My hands shook with anger I wanted so badly to release. I tried to hold it in, I really did. I had never been a particularly violent person. My mother had always told me there was no reason to resort to violence if both parties were capable of talking out their differences. Mason was not capable of talking out his differences. I was not capable of listening to him.

Mason reached his other disgusting hand out, the one that was not touching my arm, and placed it on my shoulder. "Trust me." He said again, slightly softer.

"_Fuck you!" _I screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I balled my hand up into a fist, and smashed it straight into his nose. I heard the satisfying crunch of breaking cartilage, followed by the deep revulsion when blood started streaming down his face.

"Urgh!" Mason yelled out, his next sound being muffled by both of his hands as they held his nose.

_Run!_ My brain yelled. Panic set in. How the hell would I run...? I owed it to myself to at least try.

I lurched away from Mason, but he didn't seem to notice. With a backwards glance, I found him in almost the same position, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood still freely flowing from his nose. _Eat shit_. I thought.

"HELP!" I screamed out, as loud as I could. "HELP!" I was still lurching forward, every hop jarring my ankle further, causing me almost unbearable amounts of pain. I managed a few more feet before my leg gave out. I feel to my knees awkwardly, still trying to not put any pressure on my right ankle. I grabbed it towards me, and screamed loudly again.

An answering howl came from the nearby forest. "Over here!" I screamed, waving both arms above my head like an idiot. _Please, please, please. _I begged. Please _what _I didn't know. I just knew that I needed help.

The first wolf that broke through the clearing made me fill to the brim with joy. The wolf was instantly recognizable as Connor. His pale fur looked almost white in the sunlight. The second wolf, a darker, leaner wolf bounded from behind him, growling menacingly. Rafe. I waited a few more antagonizing seconds...

Nothing. _That was it?_ Rafe and Connor? What about Daniel? The Elders? ..._Anyone_?

The two wolves hurried forward to where I had collapsed. Connor nudged me under the chin with his massive head and I wrapped an arm around him. Both wolves whined simultaneously and I answered their unspoken question.

"He-sh-shot Lucas with some kind of silver blend."

A high pitched, mechanical laughter met all of our ears. I slowly turned my head and saw Mason standing there- just laughing that same, loud laugh. Shivers flowed down my arms and as I watch him palm the gun, running his hands over it. He was deranged.

"That's right!" He shrieked, "I _shot_ him! And you filthy beasts are next!" Connor and Rafe both stiffened, then, by some unspoken agreement, Connor charged.

"No!" I screamed. They didn't know what he was capable of. They hadn't s_een_ what he had done to Lucas. Rafe kept growling, but didn't move from my side, as Connor ran to his death.

The sandy pale wolf leaped, Mason raised the gun, chuckled darkly, and fired. I covered my eyes with my shaking hands, unable to watch anymore. All that reached my ears was a horrible squealing, making me cringe as I remembered how, not long ago, Devlin had made the same sound- when he was dying.

Mason chuckled darkly again, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him raise his foot and smash it on the front of Connor's face. I yelped as Connor's body jerked, then stilled. He was no more then five feet from Lucas's body. Next to Lucas lay Devlin. I gagged at the sight.

Rafe was shaking beside me, with rage or fear I didn't know. Mason raised the gun and pointed it towards Connor's still form.

"Kayla," He called out, "Come here, or I shoot him. You know I will, so make it quick!" He ended with a yell. Mason's nose was still trickling blood, and I detected the shadow of a bruise starting to appear. I felt a sudden proudness of my handiwork.

Rafe growled next to me. The vibrations traveled through my arm. For some reason, it gave me strength to do what I had to. If I acted fast, I could prevent Connor from following Lucas's path. The mere fact that Lucas hadn't so much as twitched still tore at my heart, leaving a gaping hole.

"Rafe," I whispered low, so Mason wouldn't be able to hear me, "I'm going. Tell Lucas-" I sniffled once, sucking up the tears that had started to pool in my eyes. I blinked to clear my vision. "Tell Lucas I love him...and that I'm sorry."

Rafe whined, and started to move in front of me. I grabbed at his shoulder, trying to pull him back. "No!" I whispered harshly, determined to make him listen, "don't be an idiot." I used Rafe's body to haul myself up, balancing on my left foot. I looked at down at Rafe, his eyes meeting mine. I didn't have to say anything- Rafe understood. I _had_ to do this. It was the only way to keep everyone safe here.

I refused to stand around and do nothing. Mason would keep hurting everyone until he got me. He wanted to know what I knew about Wolford. He wanted to know why I was so goddamn special. He didn't know I was a shifter- I was going to keep it that way.

Mason nodded once at me, still loosely wielding the gun when he saw I was serious about going with him. Nobody else was going to be hurt because of me. Lucas and Connor... _Oh, god._ I just hoped they would be ok.

Rafe whined again, as I painstakingly advanced toward Mason. My ankle throbbed. What I didn't expect was Rafe to stand near me, allowing me to lean on him for a few moments to regain my equilibrium. "Thanks." I muttered.

Rafe pressed his nose to my forearm, and inhaled deeply. _He's smelling me..._ My eyes widened and I glanced at Mason. His expression hadn't changed. Rafe inhaled deeply once more before stepping away. I didn't know what Rafe was planning, but his wolf eyes took on a darker appearance and he nudged me forward.

I took a deep breath and hobbled over to Mason. A flicker of annoyance passed over his features. I couldn't help but stare at the gun still held in his grasp.

"If you follow us, you are d_ead!" _He yelled suddenly, causing me to flinch violently. Rafe only snarled in response.

Mason didn't wait for anything else. He snaked his arm forward, grasping my upper forearm in a vice-like grip, and tugged hard, causing me to wince. I shot him a venomous look, which he ignored, before he began pulling me along into the forest.

I looked behind me one last time, watching as Rafe slowly approached his bleeding friends. I felt sick. _Lucas_, my thoughts whispered, before Mason tugged me deeper into the shadows, and all was lost.

He kept part leading, part carrying down into the tangles of forest I had yet to explore. With every step I was forced to take, my heart pounded fiercely against my ribcage. Mason didn't slow down, nor did he stow his gun away, until we had traveled a good ten minutes into the thick brush.

By that time, I was spent, both physically and mentally. I had given up hiding my tears, and they poured freely down my face. My ankle was throbbing painfully, every step a reminder of who had broken it, and why. I was also gasping for breathe. Simply trying to keep up with him was a challenge.

Another minute of the same pace, and I stumbled.

"Easy, watch it." Mason said gently, almost caring. I looked up at him wildly, confused by his sudden change in mood.

The Mason in front of me now was completely differnet from the heartless bastard I had met mere minutes ago. He seemed more relaxed, more confident, less harsh. Even his features, which had been lined with aggression, took on a more boyish look. He couldn't have been much older then me. I hadn't noticed our closeness in age before.

Mason brushed a hand through my tangles and I fought off the urge to slap his hand away.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

He sighed, and removed a twig that had snagged itself on my shirt. His touch disgusted me.

"I never wanted to frighten you, Kayla. Those _animals_" I clenched my hands into fists at his words, "were feeding you lies. Me and my father, we can decode the truth for you. You really can trust me. I'm not the bad guy here."

"Yeah, s_ure." _I said snidely, "That would explain why you fucking s_hot _Lucas and Connor!"

Mason straightened, "Connor?" He asked hurriedly, excitedly, "That was Connor? You know their forms?"

_Fuck. _Too late had I realized my mistake. I had assumed, because Mason had been with Devlin, that he would know the sherpas wolf forms. _Devlin didn't tell him you were a shifter,_ my brain reminded me. That one fact confused me greatly. If Devlin wanted to kill me so badly, why didn't he tell Mason what I was?

"N-No!" I said quickly, trying to backtrack, "I just-uh, guessed." _Guessed?_ Shit. I was screwed.

Mason didn't look convinced. _Guessed. _Honestly, what the hell? I mentally kicked myself. I would have to come up with more convincing lies, and fast, too.

Mason's pace had increased greatly, and I was literally clinging to his shoulder, trying my best to keep up and not hurt myself further.

A curious sound from up ahead made my steps falter. It was a sound I recognized, but surely not..?

"A helicopter?" I asked incredulously.

"It's my father's. Walk faster." He commanded. _Asshole, _I thought.

"See," I began, "maybe you didn't understand the whole _broken ankle_ thing before."

Mason didn't honor me with a response. He just pulled me deeper into the woods. A few moments later we emerged into a small clearing. The trees had been methodically cut down and the bushes had been stripped and thrown about. I felt a stab of remorse. He had hurt the forest, too.

A huge helicopter stood in the middle of the clearing, it's white body horrible visible against the sky. Bio-Chrome was stamped on the outside in big, bold letters. The name sounded sinister.

A middle aged man wearing a white lab coat climbed down the steps, waving us over. The closer I got, the more I noticed the similarities between Mason and the man. Both had the same light brown eyes, and floppy brown hair. The man's, however, was slightly graying.

"Dad!" Mason yelled. He pointed to me, hair whipping around wildly from the helicopter blades, "This is Kayla, the one it told us about."

_It._ Not, it. _Devlin._ Everyone deserved a name, no matter their past. It was something I truly believed. My hatred for Mason grew.

The man- Mason's father- nodded at me, and pointed to his ear, shaking his head. He apparently couldn't hear over the roar of the moving blades. With Mason's help, much to my disgust, I climbed the steps into the helicopter and took the seat farthest from the entrance.

Mason plopped down next to me, breathing deeply. _What a pansy_. I thought. I missed Lucas, so much. I missed my parents. I missed Lindsey and the rest of the sherpas. I blinked back the tears threatening to escape, just as Mason's father climbed aboard. He patted the pilot on the shoulder and nodded, before closing the giant doors, effectively cutting off any escape I was thinking about making, and the noise. The helicopter immediately took off. But to where, I had no idea.

"Ah," The man exhaled, "that's better." He sat next to me, sandwiching my body between his and his son's. I felt trapped and I hated it. The panic I had managed to control abruptly rose to the surface, making my breathing hitch.

"My name is Dr. Keane, and I'm the founder of Bio-Chrome. My son tells me you've been living among shifters." Dr. Keane tried to keep his tone casual, but failed miserably. I could see the need for information lurking beneath his surface. I kept myself purposely quiet as he continued, "I would love to ask you some simple questions, Kayla."

I thought for a moment, then decided it was better to play stupid, then appear to know too much. "What kinds of questions?" I widened my eyes, hoping to give myself the 'I'm-an-innocent-human-and-I've-been-living-among-the-supernatural-against-my-will-for-the-last-week' kind of expression. I liked to think I succeeded.

"Just standard questions, really." Mason said, a little too quickly. _Standard?_ Like I knew what the hell that meant.

The helicopter unexpectedly turned sharply and I winced in pain as my ankle connected with the bench I was sitting on.

"What happened?" Dr. Keane asked, his face a mask of worry. If he was faking that worry, he was the best actor I had ever seen, I concluded. Even his eyes took on a worried tone.

"My ankle's broken." I supplied.

"Yes, but _how?"_

I opened my mouth, but Mason interrupted me, "It broke the bone. I saw the entire thing."

_You saw? And you just stood there?_ I wasn't even surprised. This new scrap of information just solidified what I had already gleaned about Mason.

"We can get that looked at for you in the clinic."

"Uhm, thanks." I said quietly.

Dr. Keane just smiled at me, before quickly patting my knee and turning to look out the window, appearing to be lost in thought. I gave a small jump when Mason's hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He smiled down at me, completely at ease with the situation.

I however, was a mess. My heart was pounding, demanding escape back to Wolford. I couldn't even grasp onto a coherent thought. I was so tired. I sat numbly, in between two people I did not trust, and stared out the window for an immeasurable amount of time.

The view captivated me. Everything seemed so small, so peaceful, from up here. The trees clumped together, making beautiful patterns dotting the forest floor. What held my gaze the longest was a small cloud. There was only one. It was...a perfect cloud. That is, if a cloud could be perfect. It was pure white, with fluffy ridges all throughout. The wind kept the cloud in my sight for the flight, until I noticed the cloud lagged behind. With a heavy heart, I watched the cloud fade from my view, just as Wolford had, just as Lucas and Connor's bodies had; Just as the dead Devlin had.

_Come back!_ I wanted to yell at the cloud, force it to stay with me, so I wouldn't be alone.

I choked back a sob, as I wondered if I had finally gone insane. _Get it together!_ I yelled at myself. I couldn't lose it. In fact, now, more then ever, I needed to _have_ it. Whatever the fuck 'it' was.

The three of us didn't speak as the helicopter slowed and descended from the air, landing with grace. Dr. Keane was the first up, wrenching open the door, and disappearing with a backwards shout of, "Meet you in the clinic!"

"I'll help you, Kayla." Mason said. He grabbed my hand in his puny one, and pulled me too my good foot. My ankle bobbed uselessly.

I still didn't say anything as Mason led me down the steps. I looked around, confused for a moment.

"We haven't gone that far. This is just a base for Bio-Chrome. Our regular facility is a little farther away. We're still in the National Forest."

If I didn't know any better, I would say we were still in Wolford. There was one large building standing in front of me. It reminded me of Wolford Hospital. It had the same old, historical look as the other building, and was painted the same color.

Mason, still holding my hand, pulled me along. We made our way inside the building. The inside even looked eerily similar to the hospital.

Mason led me down one of the narrow corridors, and I was mortified when I heard my breathing had taken on a labored quality. Inside the room Mason dragged me into, were beds. There had to be at least ten, five on each side, lining the walls.

"Hey, sit up here." Mason instructed. I hopped myself onto one of the first beds, and kept looking around. Against the back wall was a table full of syringes and test tubes and chemicals. The bed groaned under my weight as I tried to get a better look.

The test tubes had different amounts of liquid in them, the color ranging from clear to bright red. _Is that blood?_ I thought, horrified. What made me the most sick, however, were the straps attached to each bed. The straps looked like some kind of restraint. One strap on each of the four corners. _Why would they be needed?_

A shiver went down my spine and I twitched. Mason sat near on the bed, near my feet, and Dr. Keane entered the room.

He snapped on a pair of sickly green rubber gloves and made his way over to me, smiling. He snapped his gloves once more, and I flinched.

"Now, Kayla, lets take a look at your ankle."

"It hurts a lot." I said. My voice sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet room.

Dr. Keane's brown furrowed. "Ok, well Iet me just see the damage first." I cringed into myself as he carefully spread my foot out. My ankle swayed with the movement, making my stomach whoop. I. Hated. Doctors.

Dr. Keane started mumbling to himself, spreading my ankle, slowly rotating it this way and that. I hissed as pain rocketed up my leg. Dr. Keane apologized, then paused, just staring at my foot.

I wanted to scream with frustration. I felt like I was being suffocated. I wanted to know what he what he was thinking.

A few more seconds of utter frustration passed, then Dr. Keane looked up and smiled slightly, "Good news, it's a clean break, so I'll just need to splint it accordingly. You should try not to overwork it."

I inwardly groaned. That complicated things. Especially if Rafe was coming to rescue me. Dr. Keane walked over to a cabinet behind the bed I was sitting on, and took out some...medical looking things. I tried to slow my breathing. _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine._ I coached myself.

Dr. Keane made quick work of splinting my ankle and wrapping an embarrassingly neon green bandage around it. Mason still sat by my side, not moving. I couldn't recall the last time he blinked. He just sat there, like a robot. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I hated that I was thanking him; it made me irrationally angry.

Dr. Keane made his way to the back table, while I tested my ankle at baring my weight. I still had the small shoots of pain, despite the painkillers Dr. Keane had given me, but other then that...it felt fine. I took a few test steps toward the back of the room and paused when I looked over the table.

Curiosity won out and I asked, "What's all that stuff?"

Dr. Keane turned around, a delighted smile on his face. I heard Mason get up behind me and he walked over, next to his father.

"I'm glad you asked, Kayla." Dr. Keane started, "These-"

He was interrupted by Mason, "are our experiments."

Time stopped. There was no other explination for what I was feeling in that moment. Everything just s_topped._

"Ex-experiments?" I managed to choke out.

Dr. Keane put a hand lovingly on his son's shoulder, looking like a fucking proud parent. "It's Bio-Chrome's work, actually. I suppose they are experiments..."

"They're drugs." Mason supplied again, when his father got lost in thought.

"Drugs." I repeated.

Mason nodded, looking oddly proud. He picked up a larger syringe and cradled it in his hands. Every instinct in my body told me that whatever was in that syringe was _not_ safe. "It helped me create this one specially." _It?_ I wondered. "Although, it didn't know what it was helping me to create. It had an incredible healing rate, I needed to know more." Mason broke off and took a step closer, holding out the syringe to me. I didn't take it.

An expression of almost pity crossed his face at my refusal. He placed the syringe back down on the table and picked up another, smaller one. "This is what I used when it out grew my benefit." His voice was cold; emotionless.

I sucked in a breath and listened with horror as he continued, "It told me all it knew, but the information wasn't enough. I wanted _different_ samples. Being a man of science," Mason grinned at me, and I paled, "I had worked on a vile of drug to downplay the beasts more uncontrollable nature. I infected it with the drug." A shadow crossed over Mason's features. "The sample didn't work as I hoped. In fact, the sample failed miserably. I need more testers."

I swallowed, trying to remove the lump from my throat. Mason suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, making me and his father jump.

Dr. Keane walked over to his son, consoling him, "Don't worry. We just need to find another tester for the sample. It's mind..couldn't handle the chemicals is all."

Something horrible clicked into my mind at Dr. Keane's last words echoed in my thoughts. _It's mind couldn't handle the chemicals is all. It's _mind couldn't handle the chemicals is all. It's.

I hadn't realized the connection...I stood rock still as memories from earlier today assaulted my mind: _Devlin was curled against the side wall next to me, staring at his still shaking hands, rocking back and forth. "No, no, no, no." His rocking got faster. Devlin's face twisted into a horrible, pained expression, marred by an almost child-like innocence. _

I had wondered if he was insane, hadn't I? I gasped aloud, as the peices clicked together with finality.

"You _drugged_ Devlin?"

**muahahaha, the plot thickens! (well, kinda) soo, please review! i really love feedback, tell me what you thought, what you wished i had done differently? this is my first fanfic, so i'm still trying to get the hang of this thing.  
also,THANK YOU to everyone still reading this! you mean a lot to me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: i don't own the dark guardians  
ohmygod! i am so fucking sorry for the super late upload. i have just had...a really, really BAD last week and a half. the days honesty just sucked the life force out of me.  
so, i wrote this in about an hour just now, because i really just want to keep going with it!  
for the people who PM'd me, i have no intention of abandoning this story, not is it up for adoption.  
THIS IS MINE!  
this is my story, and i love you for reading it ...i'll shut up now (:**

**Chapter: 20**

I stared at the bars in front of me. Never before had I felt so claustrophobic. It was like the world was closing in on me. I hated the feeling. I hated the dark, damp _cage_ I had been thrown in. In these moments, I even hated myself.

_Why couldn't I pretend that everything was ok, spare myself this horrible place?_

But, I couldn't. It was too horrific. It was too terrible. _Terrible_, now that was a word that barely scratched the surface for people like Mason and his father. If I had known then what I knew now...I partly believed I would have never agreed to come here, even to spare Lucas and Connor. Their deaths would be less painful than this...this w_aiting._

Mason knew. Dr. Keane knew. Hell, even I knew. They would come for me. And when they did...

I visibly shuddered, and let my stare bore into the camera recording my every action. _Die,_ I yelled inwardly, _just die!_

Of course, nothing happened. Nobody fell magically, dead, from the sky at my feet. The camera didn't even flicker. I was alone. I was utterly alone, left only with my thoughts on what I had learned...

~~OO~~

..."You _drugged_ Devlin?"

Dr. Keane chucked slightly, looking between Mason and I. "And this, I think, is where I take my leave." He walked out of the room, still shaking his head and laughing slightly. His laugh gave me the creeps, like he had some kind of inside joke I wasn't privy to knowing.

Mason watched the door slam shut, and I watched him. I was still breathing hard, completely engrossed in what I had just learned. _Why?_ The single word wouldn't stop pounding the inside of my brain. _Why? Why? Why?_

Mason smiled down at me, almost playfully, "See? I knew you would take it the wrong way." He spread his arms open wide, and I took a step backwards. "They aren't _people_, Kayla. They don't f_eel_ like we do."

"_Feel?" _I hissed, "What? You think they can't feel anything?"

Mason took a step closer, and I backed myself against the wall in a last ditch effort to stay as far away from him as possible. "Let me explain! You see, It-"

"_Devlin!"_ I shouted, stopped Mason from saying whatever bullshit he was about to spew at me. "Not It." I repeated firmly.

Mason rolled his eyes, and plopped himself down onto the nearest bed. "Fine, _Devlin,"_ He sneered the name, "stupid beast. He thought he was helping me just get information," Mason didn't notice my sharp intake of breathe as he continued, "and he wanted re_venge._ That much was clear."

Mason stood up and rolled his shoulders. "I'm getting stiff, do you want to come to my room? I'll show you around?"

His room? _Fuck no._ "Sure." I lied. I had to act like nothing was wrong. I had to act like I was on _his_ side...that was until someone came. _The dumber the better_, I reminded myself. I couldn't let them know how much I knew. I couldn't let them think the sherpas were coming. I had to act insignificant.

_Devlin didn't tell them you were a shifter,_ my brain reminded me_, Mason has no idea who you are._

Mason smiled at me again, his too white teeth easily visible against the heavy bruising that covered most of his face. His nose was still slightly bent. I inwardly smiled.

"It's this way." Mason took hold of my upper arm, and proceeded to pull me out the room and into the hall.

The need to know my information consumed me, and I found myself asking, "So...what were you saying before? You ended somewhere about revenge?"

Mason's eyes narrowed, and he nodded. "You should have seen it, Kayla. The way It-_Devlin_ spoke about his 'great injustice'" he quoted the words sarcastically, "he was a nut-job. It was disturbing to say the least. _Then_ he showed me what he was."

_What?_ I pitched forward, my ankle giving out painfully. Mason grabbed my waist just before I could fall on my face. I barely felt it though, too wrapped up in what he had just said. "You didn't know he was shifter at first?" I was astounded.

His brow furrowed, "No, we were college roommates. When I told him who my father was, Devlin told me everything. He told me about that pitiful town- _Wolford._" Anger spiked though my veins. _Calm, calm, calm, _I chanted.

"After he told me...I was- I was a little disbelieving at first. I mean s_hifters?_ But then he showed me," Mason's voice took on that wondrous quality again, and his eyes glazed over, "I was amazed. When It-_Devlin_ showed me his ability to heal, all I could think of was the medical possibilities. Just think about it, Kayla. We could eliminate disease with this capability."

"He told me more, too. He explained his need for r_evenge_. He wanted his brother to feel what he felt."

"What did he want you to do?" The words were barely audible because I was floored with what Mason was telling me.

Mason seemed surprised, "Nothing. Actually, he never really explained why he wanted revenge in the first place. He just kept telling me it was such a 'grave injustice' and that he wanted everyone to know shifter's existed. That was his entire reasoning for telling me. Devlin just wanted people to know Wolford existed."

That barely made sense. Wasn't it the shifter code or something, that you c_ouldn't_ let statics know? And Mason? He was certainly a static.

"So why drug him?" I asked rudely. My emotions were in a whirlwind...a_gain._

Mason nodded, his voice turning hard, "It outgrew my benefit."

I swallowed loudly. "Your benefit?" The words sent an ominous shiver down my spine. For about the hundredth time that time, my body begged me to run.

"Kayla," Mason whined, exasperated now, "I thought I had already explained it. These animals aren't as intelligent as you or I. It- _Devlin_ had no idea what he was helping me to create."

"So, what did Devlin think he was doing, then?" _You fucker!_ I added silently.

Mason sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, and I paused beside him.

"Devlin thought he was helping me create a small stimulant to give humans extra abilities such as increased hearing or strength for a limited amount of time. He knew my father and I would use the information about Wolford to our advantage for more test subjects...but," Mason's voice got lower, as he stared intensely at me, "I _never_ believed he, for a second, thought we would find it."

"_He didn't tell you where it was?"_ I whispered. I couldn't believe my ears. "Then how did you end up there, w_ith_ him?" I accused.

_Mason's story just wasn't adding up._

"I drugged him, remember love?"

_Never mind. _

I tried my best to ignore my growing disgust with the 's_cientist'_ standing before me. Him calling me 'love' was seriously pushing it.

Mason started walking again, pulling me along while he continued his horrifying story, "I never thought it would be so easy to do. He got to comfortable with us, I suppose. He started to trust us."

Mason looked down at me, "The drug made his mind literally eat itself." He said seriously. "It's hard to explain to someone who wouldn't fully understand..." I tried my best not to scoff. "But, it amplifies everything. Every fear, every emotion, times a thousand. I believe it made him hallucinate as well, but I can't be sure." Mason added as an afterthought.

_Oh my god. Poor Devlin._ Even though he had tried to kill me, I couldn't help but feel some kind of remorse for the pain he must have gone through.

"You're sick." I said calmly. "You're fucking _sick_."

Mason smiled again. That same creepy, self-confident smile I was beginning to hate with a passion. "I know you don't fully trust me yet, Kayla, but you will. Soon enough."

"No, I don't think I will."

His only response was to pull my arm harder, causing me to stumble, as we reached our destination: a single door.

"This is my room," he said proudly.

Before Mason could open the door, I had to ask one more thing. I _had_ to know.

"You said Devlin thought you were creating a...whatever its called-"

"Stimulant," Mason supplied.

I nodded, "Yeah, that. What were you really creating?"

Mason took a deep breathe. "Well...that's a hard one. The first was bio-chrome's idea, the second belongs to my father and myself only."

"Tell me." I urged.

"Bio-Chrome doesn't just want to create a muscle stimulant. See, muscle stimulants only allow enhanced eye-sight, strength, hearing, that sort of thing. Bio-Chrome wanted a total body stimulant."

Mason paused and I jumped in, "What would that do?"

"It would allow the user, for a limited amount of time that is, to transform into a wolf."

My face paled and I couldn't stop my eye from twitching. Mason noticed both and smirked. _Get a hold of yourself!_ I screamed. For someone who hated shifters as much as Mason did...I didn't expect for him to want to _become_ one.

"An-and the second?" I cursed my shaky voice.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and winked, "That you'll find out in due time."

Finding out in due time or not, I knew this was my chance. I prepared to run. Mason turned his back to me, the first time so far, and reached into his back pocket for a set of keys. I slightly increased the amount of pressure on my ankle, and was pleased when I felt no sudden stabs of pain. Whatever pain killer Dr. Keane had given me, it worked like a fucking charm.

I knew which direction I would run in, the right, as we came from the left. I would take the risk of getting lost over having another run in with Mason's father any day. What I wouldn't risk was putting any of the sherpas in danger. _God, Lucas. I missed him._ I started the countdown...

_Three_. Mason fumbled with the keys, choosing the correct one.

_Two._ Mason stuffed the key into the lock, twisting it accordingly.

_One._ Mason opened the door slowly, turning back to me.

_Zero._ I didn't think- I just kicked my uninjured foot up, thrusting it directly between Mason's legs, making contact with the family jewels. Mason hunched over instantly wheezing, momentarily stunned.

I took off down the hall, running as fast as I dared go on my ankle. I didn't dare look back, I just kepy running. My pounding heart matched the beat of my footsteps. I rounded the next corner, leaving behind the still wheezing Mason.

_Maybe this would be simple..._ I still hadn't seen anyone. I kept running.

Up ahead lay an open doorway off to the side. Panting hard, I rushed up to the door and pulled it open, stumbling inside, and quickly shut it behind me. The room was darker then the hallway, giving off a putrid odor. I gagged a little and hurried forward, trying to make my way through the mild darkness.

Every step I took echoed around the room, reminding me where I was. I paused, listening hard for signs of anyone in the hallway. This room was starting to give me the chills. Something about it screamed danger. I just couldn't figure out why.

I cautiously walked a few more feet forward. I held in another gag. The smell was getting worse.

_**Creeeeak.**_

I whipped around, taking a defensive stance, like my father once showed me. I wasn't going down without a fight. I wished I had some kind of weapon.

"Kayla," A voice- Mason's- scolded, "I know you're in there. Come out and we can just pretend these last few minutes never happened, ok?"

My heart danced around my chest again, every beat rang the same: _Not safe, not safe, not safe._

Mason sighed, "Fine, have it your way. For the record, I never wanted you to find out the second idea like this."

_Second idea?_ Was he talking about what he and his father wanted to 'create' with Devlin's information?

The lights flicked on, and I squinted my eyes shut, letting them adjust. A few seconds later, I opened them...and screamed.

My brain couldn't comprehend what was around me. I screamed again, leaning over to vomit loudly. My throat burned.

"Dad! Dad!" Vaguely I heard Mason calling for help, and vaguely I remember people arriving. I looked around at all the horrifying, terrible, _disgusting_ things around me and I screamed again, falling down.

"Get away!" I choked out, when someone tried to approach me.

Dry-heaves racked my body, and I wanted nothing more then to disappear into a black hole.

"Kayla! Stop! Calm down!" Someone yelled. I think it was Mason.

"_Don't touch me!"_ I shrieked, "You're monsters! You're all fucking _monsters!"_

"FINE!" Mason screamed, his face right in mine, "You. Chose. Wrong." He said everyone word as a distinct sentence. "Stop this and I'll let you stay!" He seemed to beg, giving me a last chance.

_Stop what, exactly?_ Wasn't this a normal reaction? I hunched over, balling myself up among the sea of bodies, wishing I had never come anywhere near here. I was still vigorously trying to catch my breathe, and tiny black spots began to haze my vision.

"Put her downstairs!" Mason barked out.

"B-But-"

"She made her choice." He said coldly.

The last thing I remember seeing, besides the horrors that lay within the room, was Mason's face: cold, calculating, and monstrous.

~~OO~~

I hated cages. I hated Mason. I hated Dr. Keane. I hated myself. I hated cages. I hated Devlin. I hated everything.

Worse of all was_ knowing_. God, I hated knowing more than anything.

When I had finally calmed down enough, Mason had explained to me exactly what I had seen. He called it _rotting._

_"There are other shifters out there, Kayla, different kinds."_ He had said, _"We found a clan of panthers...captured them to test my drugs on. Their bodies rotted." _I hated how he smiled down at me again as he ended his story...so proud he had been, too. "_That's what you saw, Kayla. That's what was in that room. Fourteen rotting bodies of shifters. Only two were still alive...barely."_

It was that last word that really got to me: barely. He seemed impressed they had lasted this long.

_Fucking bastard asshole dipshit motherfucker._ Any word would do, really. They all described him.

Mason wanted to see if all shifter's decomposed at the same rate. Namely, he wanted to see if w_olves d_ecomposed, rotted, at the same rate.

I smacked my hand against the bar and let out a blood-curdling scream of pure desperation. The tortured sound echoed all around me in the empty room my cage had been thrown into.

I closed my eyes, trying to not remember, but failing miserably.

_"Why?"_ I had asked, "_Why are you doing this!"_

Mason's eyes had twinkled as he laughed, "_Because my silly Kayla, I couldn't have any shifters around if I wanted all the credit for _my_ new shifting stimulant, could I?_"

I squeezed my eyes closed, resting my head against my hands. _No, no, no, no, god please, no._

Sobs racked my body. If only I could have pretended I was on board with his horrific plans...then at least I could have tried to escape again. At least I could have...sabotaged their drug, or s_omething!_ I could have done something other than just _sit_ here.

A faint, rising howl in the distance captured my attention. My head snapped up.

"Oh god, _no!"_ I screamed. Tears cascaded down my face and I dug my nails into the side of my face, desperate to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_They were coming._

**i already mentioned the super late upload (i'm sorry!) thankst to those people who kept yelling at me to upload, it got my butt into action after this horrible week  
so, review, pleeease! tell me what you think. i wrote this very quickly, soo...i just hope it works with the story...but i like it!  
THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**


	21. Chapter 21

**i'm baaaaaaaccckkk :D i have a few pretty decent exscuses as to why it's been like...3 months, and i'm so, so sorry. i need to thank some people who gave me a real kick up the ass (you know who you are!) to keep on with this story. i lost a little inspiration, got a lot depressed, but that's all in the past! so, here it is: lucas and kayla, chapter 21! did you ever think this day would come?  
i have to be honest again, i re-read some of the earlier chapters and cringed. i think my writing has improved a lot- do you agree?  
this is my story and i LOVE you for reading it (:**

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

My heart stopped as another howl followed the first. I chocked back a sob- they were getting closer.

I held my breathe and released it a second later when I started gasping for air. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, the bars of the cage seemed to be closing in on me. The cage seemed to drop ten degrees, and my body broke out into a light sweat.

"No, no, no." I moaned, holding my head. I didn't stop myself when I tilted sideways and slumped onto the cage floor.

The darkness seemed to be getting darker, too. The only sound in the room, besides the occasional squeak of the cages' metal bars, was my heartbeat. The sound was so, so loud. It blocked out all other senses until I could only hear the _thump, thump, thump._

I used the sound to concentrate, and mentally went through what I had learned. Firstly, Mason was a monster and Dr. Keane was no better. Secondly, they were both fucking batshit crazy. Thirdly, Devlin had been drugged, and may not have wanted to hurt me in Wolford at all. Or, did he? Lucas said he wanted revenge: _A mate for a mate._ But factoring in the drugs, was that all true?

I scrunched up my nose at number three. My head started to pound, and I moved onto number four, the more disturbing one. Mason had created a full body stimulant to let people transform into wolves. He had also created something that would rot- I held in a gag at the memory- the shifter's bodies.

I sat up slowly, wincing at the pains in my ankle. They were almost as bad as when Devlin had first broken it.

I moved onto number six and seven. The two that posed the most challenge: How would Lucas and the Dark Guardians survive this attack, and how would I escape?

I took a small comfort in the fact that, despite his 'superior knowledge' in all things shifter, Mason still had no idea I was one.

A small crack of light made me freeze. I held myself unnaturally still, as a figure entered the room. I squinted forward, and jumped at my name.

"Kayla." I recognized the voice of Dr. Keane.

I narrowed my eyes, hoping he could see my deadly expression, "What the fuck do you want?"

I saw his figure shrug nonchalantly, "I want answers, Kayla. That's all I ever wanted."

I didn't answer. I felt like he was playing a mind game with me. Silence engulfed the small room for approximately ten seconds, before I finally caved. The quiet was making my nerves twitch and my arms had broken out in goose flesh.

"So," I said evenly, "What's going to happen now?" I thought it was a fair question.

Dr. Keane chuckled quietly, and walked to the side of the cage. I held my breathe, anxious to hear what he would say. Dr. Keane aimed a small smile up at me.

"Fair question," he replied. "One of three things will happen. The first option is the easier one, which I suggest you take."

"Keep talking," I spat out. I hated him.

Dr. Keane sounded thoughtful, "I wouldn't use that tone of voice with me, young lady." He sounded like he was scolding a young child.

I fumed silently, the anger that had disappeared was starting to rear its ugly head once more. My hands were clenched into fists.

"The first option," Dr. Keane continued, as though there had been no interruption, "is the easiest. You will answer any question I have, Kayla, and I will release you. I will have you personally flied back to your home with your parents. You'll never hear from me again."

The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _Not safe!_ rang through my head again, and again, and again. "What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

Dr. Keane crooked an eyebrow, and studied my face as he answered, "Only you will have immunity. The shifter's coming for you now will be at our mercy."

"No deal." I snarled out, standing to my full height. "Are you fucking serious? Why the hell would I agree to that?"

"The second deal isn't as worthy as the first," Dr. Keane spoke over my anger, his voice coming out stronger, "but it's not completely unfavorable." He looked up at my face again, his eyes staring into mine. "I know your secret, Kayla."

I stilled, my eyes locking onto his. An icy fear washed over me, and I searched frantically for his bluff. But, his gaze never wavered from mine. _Lie,_ I commanded myself.

"What secret?" I cursed my breathless voice.

Dr. Keane leaned forward slightly, the only noise in the room, once again, came from my heartbeat, which was frantic. "You're a shifter, Kayla."

I backed away from him, shaking my head. "You're crazy! You-you're _insane! _And wrong." I added firmly.

Dr. Keane smirked at me, "Don't panic quite yet. Mason still hasn't discovered your secret. I'm a little disappointed in him." I snorted loudly, hoping to give off a feeling of indifference, even though my insides felt like they had been twisted into a knot. "The second option is simple. You stay here, with Bio-Chrome, and we get to test you-"

"_Fuck_ n-"

"_AND_ in return," He continued, almost yelling over my protests, "The shifters won't be harmed."

"Wh-what?" I sputtered out. _The shifters won't be harmed?_ "Am I supposed to believe this bullshit?" I demanded.

"Yes, you are." He replied simply. "Despite what you've seen, Kayla, I am an honorable man. I will keep my end of the bargain, so long as you keep yours."

Dr. Keane walked over to the front lock of the cage, and wrapped his hand over a bar. "You wouldn't be trapped in a cage, Kayla. You'd have a room, a bathroom, and some accommodations."

I shook my head, my eyes going wide. It felt like something was constricting its way around my throat.

"And last, is option three. Option three is just...this." Dr. Keane gestured behind himself to the still slightly cracked door, "I'll walk through that door, and tell my people to arm themselves with tranquilizing guns, and when your shifter's get here, we'll _strike_." He clapped his hands loudly, making me jump.

"And you'll sit in here, and if one shifter manages to rescue you, fine. The two of you, or perhaps a few more, will most likely run away, and Bio-Chrome will have a new hoard of shifters, prime for testing."

Nausea rose in stomach, and I fought off the urge to throw up right then and there. "You're sick."

Dr. Keane crooked his head, and smiled lightly, "Not as sick as you, though, if you sacrifice those shifters to save yourself. The way I see it, Kayla, is that only one person is needed. Wolf shifter blood will work the same, no matter whose it is."

He walked to the doorway, leaving me stunned. Dr. Keane turned back, looking me over, "Kayla, the choice is yours. You, or the shifters you're so fond of. Either way, I win. Just how much are you willing to lose?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Dr. Keane walked swiftly out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Fuck." I muttered. _Now what?_ I thought, _and how the hell did he know I was a shifter, but not Mason?_

I flopped down onto my back, and stared up at the ceiling, begging inspiration to slap me in the face. What the hell was I going to do?

I knew what I couldn't do- I couldn't allow myself to let anyone get trapped in the position I was in now. If I took the crap option one, I would be leading the Dark Guardians into a trap. Then again, if I took any of the options, they would still be in a trap...except for option two...I think.

I was having serious doubts about Dr. Keane's little "honorable man" speech. If the cage I was sitting in was any consolation to a man's personality, honorable would be the last would chosen.

Could I take my chances with option three and just let the chips fall where they may? Even if that meant someone getting hurt?

I groaned out loud, and smacked a hand to my forehead, hoping to ward off the headache I could feel approaching. What the hell was I going to do? All of Dr. Keane's options were shit, I knew that. But...

I couldn't escape this cage by myself. It was next to impossible. I would be caught in a matter of seconds.

Another howl came, this time it was very close, and very angry. I jolted up, my heart beating a mile per second. I ran to the door of the cage, and pulled at the lock futilely. It wasn't budging.

From outside the door, I heard many hurried footsteps running towards what I assumed to be battle positions. I twisted the lock again, as another howl pierced through the walls, this one closer than the last.

"Stop fucking howling!" I whispered loudly, frustrated. The shifters were making themselves easier targets by giving away their position every few minutes.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I gave the lock one last sharp tug. It was useless. I wiped my eyes tenderly, and sniffed back the rest of my tears. I had to be strong.

I took a deep breath, which didn't calm me whatsoever, and sat down in front of the door.

I felt like a princess locked away in a tower, waiting for the prince to rescue her- and I hated it. I hated feeling helpless while, mere moments from now, all hell was going to break lose. I was a sitting duck.

Once more, a howl came from outside, and the hair on my arms jumped up. I stood up again, unable to sit still, and started pacing the cage. My ankle throbbed every other step, and I wanted to rip my hair out.

"Stop. Fucking. Howling!" I whisper-screamed.

The door to the room popped open lightly, and I froze, my eyes going wide at the shadowy figure.

"Well," Said a masculine voice, "we would, but that would seriously ruin our plan."

I gasped out loud, racing close to the bars, and peering through them at the figure.

"Rafe?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who else would it be?" He asked, making me feel stupid. Rafe hurried forward to the cage, and pulled out a set of ancient looking keys. My heart jumped, and I smiled hugely, unable to keep it off my face.

"Are you ok, Kayla?" He asked quietly, setting to work on the lock.

I nodded quickly, and squeaked with delight when the cage door swung open. "Rafe!" I couldn't stop myself- I flung my arms around his neck, and collapsed against him, shaking like a leaf.

"Shh. This is an escape, remember?" He joked, but I could hear the underlying tension in his voice.

"Where's Lucas? How is he?" I asked desperately, "And Connor? Are all the Dark Guardians ok? What's the plan?"

Rafe helped me down from the cage, catching me when I stumbled and winced at my ankle. The pain was slowly starting to get worse.

He put a finger to his lips, indicating that I should shut up. I was bursting with questions and worry, but nodded fast.

He shut the door almost all the way, closing us in with the darkness. He guided me over to the wall, just as another howl broke through the silence.

"That's Lucas." Rafe spoke quietly, and I had to concentrate to make out what he was saying, "He's ok, but whatever Mason shot him with is really taking a toll. He wanted to be here, Kayla. He wanted to save you, more than anything."

I cursed the tears in my eyes, knowing this wasn't the time to start blubbering. I leaned heavily against the wall, "What's the plan?"

Rafe moved closer to me, and hunched over so I could hear him better. He must have sensed I was struggling, "It's simple. Lucas is going to keep howling, and I'm going to get you the hell out of here. Then, I'm going to shift, and we'll meet up a few miles from here."

"It's just you and Lucas?" I asked breathlessly.

Rafe answered hesitantly after a few seconds, "Yeah. Elder Wilde wanted to wait another few days, to make sure Bio-Chrome wasn't going to come back to Wolford. Lucas refused to wait, and when Connor wanted to come with us, Brittany threw a fit. In the end, just Lucas and I was the easiest combination."

"Thanks for coming." I said in a small voice. "So..." I trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question.

"So, what?"

I swallowed loudly, "Why are we just...standing here? Let's go!"

Rafe chuckled lightly, and hugged me close to him. I shivered against his body heat. I didn't realize how cold I had become being trapped down here.

"I'm waiting for the guard to move." He explained, "I can just hear him walking down the hallway, and in a few seconds, they'll turn the corner."

"Right." I said.

"Kayla," I blinked and looked up at Rafe. His voice had changed to become darker, "If anything happens to me, I want you to keep running. Lucas will know you, ok?"

"What?" I said wildly, "Rafe, no! No, nothing is going to happen! No!" I shook my head frantically, and he tensed up.

"_Yes_, Kayla. I don't know what these people are up to, and I need to know you won't do anything stupid."

I crossed my fingers behind my back, and spoke: "I'll keep going," I promised. At the same time, I thought, _over my dead body._ There was no way I was going to abandon Rafe if the unthinkable did happen. He may not know what Mason was up too, but I did.

"Good, now, we're going to the right, then another right, a left, one more right, and an exit should be somewhere around there. If one's _not_ there," Rafe's voice came out stressed, "we'll make our own, ok?"

"How the hell do you know all of that?" I asked, amazed.

Rafe grinned cockily, "When Lucas first howled, I was around back, listening to the footsteps. I heard a door squeak, and I mentally followed the footsteps to where I knew where you were being kept."

I tilted my head to look up at him, "How did you know I was here?"

Rafe laid his head down on top of mine, "I smelled you, remember?"

I half laughed, half choked at the memory. It was right after Connor had been beaten, and Lucas was already down for the count. So this was what he had been planning...

"Alright. The guard's gone." Rafe's voice was tight as he ordered me to stay right next to him. "Here we go." Rafe opened the door and crept forward, looking left and right, before grabbing my hand. The door clicked shut behind us, and Rafe started walking swiftly to the right, dragging me behind him.

The brightness in the hallway was blinding, and I did my best to keep up. Every step I took my ankle reminded me how much it hated me. The hallways were short, and Rafe tugged me forward more urgently down the next hallway. This hall was even shorter than the last, and had two or three doors on each side, before it forked off.

_Where are all the people...?_ This was easy; almost too easy. My stomach knotted itself back up as another howl rang out. This howl was longer and louder than the others. Rafe paused in his movements for a split second, then ran forward, as I hurried behind him.

We peeled out to the last right, and a single black door greeted us at the end. Through it's small window, I could see the forest. "_Yes_!" Rafe whispered as he pulled me along.

My ankle was throbbing and I hobbled on it, trying to keep most of my weight on the other foot. We reached the door a few moments later, and Rafe pushed it. Nothing happened.

"Shit," He whispered, before looking around crazily.

I was panting next to him, and rested my hands on my knees. "Now what?"

"Give me your shoe." He ordered. I looked down at his feet, and noticed for the first time that they were bare.

I did as he asked, pulling the shoe off my broken ankle. It felt immediately better without the extra weight on it. Rafe stuck his hand in the shoe and looked at me pointedly. I backed a few feet away, and held my forearm partially over my eyes.

Rafe swung menacingly, and the sharp crack of glass made me shiver. A trickle of blood ran down Rafe's forearm and I watched as it healed a few seconds later. He reached through the shattered window, and turned the handle from the outside. The door popped open.

All at once, loud alarms rang off in the building, making me jump, making Rafe curse, and making a door swing open to our left. A man stormed out, armed with a gun and a menacing expression. He raised the gun and fired.

I screamed loudly as the shot hit the wall directly next to me.

"Run!" Rafe yelled, pushing me out the door. "Don't look back," he ordered, "Move!"

I sprinted out the doorway, the pain in my ankle long forgotten. An inviting breeze ruffled my sweaty hair, and I kept running. I heard Rafe's footsteps catch up to me, then stay directly behind me, pushing me to run faster. I felt like my heart would give out it was beating so fast. Adrenaline coursed through my body, and I felt light headed.

I half tripped over a small rock, and Rafe grabbed my arm, pulling me quickly along.

"Are- they- coming?" I managed to gasp out.

"No, but I think I broke the guy's nose. Just a little farther, then I'll shift." He spoke quickly, and jogged pointedly towards a larger tree surrounded by bushes. I stopped abruptly when I got to the first bush, unable to go any farther.

My lungs felt like they weren't there, and my throat burned. Rafe stripped off his shirt, then bent down and pushed it under a bush.

I turned my back politely as he reached for the snap of his jeans.

"How far did we get and where's Lucas?" I asked, wanting to know before he shifted and all I had to go by were wolf grunts.

"We ran about a half mile, and once I shift, we'll find him." Rafe promised.

Before I could muster up any more questions, I felt the all too familiar shimmer. I turned around and was met with a dark colored wolf. I reached down and grabbed the jeans, tying the legs around the waist. The wolf crouched down and wagged its tail in an almost playful matter.

I laughed humorlessly and clambered onto Rafe's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my face in the hollow between his shoulder blades. Once my feet were tucked up on his back, Rafe jogged forward several yards, testing my ability to balance.

I was glad for this because once Rafe started running faster, I wasn't so sure I would have been able to stay on. We kept going deeper into the forest, and I found myself hopelessly lost. All the trees looked exactly the same.

My eyes drifted to a close, and I finally let myself relax. I was finally safe...and tired, I realized. I yawned hugely, and Rafe let out a wolf cough- his version of a laugh.

A couple minutes later, Rafe slowed down, then lurched to a sudden stop, his ears perking forward. His tail swayed back and forth and he shook his body lightly.

I carefully climbed down and peered through the darkening trees. "Lucas?" I called out hopefully. A large, multi-colored wolf bounded forward, whining like crazy.

"Lucas!" I tripped forward into his massive weight and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled huge, my jaw aching from the effort. "Are you ok?" I demanded, pulling back to stare into his silver eyes.

He did a wolf grin and licked the whole front of my face with his tongue. I really lost it then- tears prickled my eyes, and a few escaped down my cheeks. I swiped at them and laughed to fill the sudden silence.

Lucas grew unnaturally still, and this time, I felt the shimmer for myself. It was a halo of energy, surrounding us both as Lucas the wolf became Lucas the human.

"_Kayla," _He sighed out, hugging me to him. I hugged him back harder in return, and blushed furiously, knowing he was naked. I looked up at the sun slowly fading into the horizon, as Rafe, still in wolf form, tugged the jeans from around my waste.

Lucas blushed mildly as well, but smiled at me, pulling on the jeans. Once I heard the zipper, I deemed it safe.

"Are you ok?" I demanded again.

Lucas nodded, then added "just a little stiff" after being met with my disbelieving stare. He kissed my forehead, and a wonderful warmness spread through my body. "What about you?" Lucas made an angry sound at the back of his throat, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Kayla. I should have been the one-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his sentence, "Rafe explained it to me already."

Lucas kissed the hand I placed over his mouth, and then he removed it. He leaned down and kissed my lips hard. When we went to back off a moment later, I stood up on my toes, follow his retreat, prolonging the contact.

He hugged me to his chest again, and I rested my cheek against his bare skin, inhaling the woodsy scent I had come to know as Lucas.

"I missed you," I murmured.

"I missed you, too."

Rafe whined from behind us, reminding me where we were. I sprang away from Lucas and looked at Rafe, then back to Lucas, then back to Rafe.

"Now what?" I asked.

A hard look came over Lucas's face, "Mason knows where Wolford is. He'll be back."

I nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

Lucas ran a hand through his medley of hair colors. "We need to get back to Wolford and talk to my grandfather. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

With a pang, I remembered those being the same words Lucas had used to describe my situation, namely, my parents being hunted and killed, and me, being adopted out to a static family.

Now Lucas was using the same phrase again, and I couldn't help but feel like this was somehow all my fault.

I inhaled, letting the air clear my head.

I turned and faced Rafe as Lucas removed the jeans and shifted. I secured the pants around my waiste again, and this time, I climbed onto Lucas's back.

"You're ok with me up here?" I asked him.

He growled softly and bobbed his large wolf head. I ran my fingers through his fur, loving the soft feeling.

Rafe ran ahead of us and Lucas took off at a slow jog. Before long, though, we were racing through the forest, back to Wolford.

As we neared the gate to Wolford, I couldn't help but take a final look over my shoulder. I knew that somewhere out there, Mason was plotting revenge.

* * *

**review? tell me what you think? pleeaasee? and i'll try my best to have another decent length chapter up by...sunday the latest, so it may come earlier. also! for anyone who's intrested: i've entered a contest! the very first contest i've entered!  
fanfiction . net ~ just a kiss contest (just delete the spaces)  
if anyone wants to vote for me, or just read the others^^that's the linky (: it's called "pencil and a kick"  
voting starts the tenth if your intrested! :P**

**love you!**


	22. I suck

please read this?

Hey everyone, I hope you're not too excited about this, seeing as it's not an actual chapter. It's time for complete honesty about why I haven't been around basically…for months; I feel like I owe it to you guys, so, here goes:

I have an eating disorder, and I was shipped out (against my will) to a recovery program for 3 and ½ weeks. I got back home a little while ago. Before I was shipped out, things got pretty bad. I was up and down, up and down, and finally I just fell down, down, down and couldn't get out of the depression. I didn't eat for a week and my mother discovered me on the floor in the bathroom, passed out. After a stay in the hospital, I came back home for a several days, and then my mother forced me into the recovery program. When I got back home (because our insurance ran out) I was taken out of school and…let's just say I'm still on a very, very short leash.

**In no way, shape, or form am I abandoning these stories**. **They mean too much to me****.**

I think my first order of business to just finish Lucas and Kayla. I'm so, so close to just having it done! I'm going to start working on chapters again. Three Months of Forever…oh Lordy, hah-hah… I'll be working on that one, too. You may find that my writing style has changed…I'm not so sure what it will come out as, but I'll work my hardest to try and keep it like how it was.

I'm not going to promise updates like…tomorrow or anything, but they WILL be coming, cross my heart. I have to find my passion for it again…I was so focused on my eating and exercising that everything else took a backseat.

Thanks so much for reading this, and keep on the lookout for a chapter or two! I'll be working my hardest to get back into the groove, ok?

-Val

P.S. Yes, yes,_ yes _I will update my stories, skylar! God I wish you had an actual account, I feel like you'd be hilarious!


	23. Shelby

This message is for anyone who was interested in Val's stories, or talked to her on this website.

My name is Shelby and I was one of Val's friends. Val had an eating disorder and because of complications she passed away on January 11th of this year. She was 18 years old and one of my best friends. I'm not going to go into any details about her death, so please don't ask.

Val liked writing- she used to tell me it helped her clear her thoughts and she showed me this website a few times. She joked around once or twice about how if she ever did die, it would be up to me to finish writing them.

I'm not going to do that. I'm going to leave everything the way it was. I originally decided not to even write this, but I figured she'd want these stories to have some kind of closure. I was her best friend since we were both six years old, and she was mine. I couldn't give her a lot of things she needed, but I can give her this.

I guess now you'll have to make up your own endings.

_Shelby


End file.
